Au bout du monde, il y a
by MedusaLegend
Summary: La compétition entre pirates et corsaires est rude dans l'océan indien et Arthur Kirkland se bat pour surpasser ses rivaux comme le corsaire Lars Van Dijk ou le nouveau venu "Tonio le dément". Mais tout bascule lorsque l'équipage d'Arthur capture par hasard l'épouse et le fils de Tonio le dément qui le croyaient mort depuis longtemps.
1. I: l'attaque

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis MedusaLegend, et je suis heureuse de vous présenter aujourd'hui ma nouvelle création: **"Au Bout du monde, il y a..."** (hein, quoi? Ca vous fait penser à JJ Goldman ou Hugues Aufray?)

Pour le moment, je continue d'écrire une histoire en anglais concernant Papy Rome et toutes les nations qu'il a et aurait pu rencontrer au cours de la guerre des Gaules, mais mon cerveau commençait à faire une saturation d'anglais. Il était temps que je me remette un peu à écrire en français. (je vais donc mener deux histoires de front).

J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de constater que la communauté francophone du site adorait écrire des histoires de pirates (et la plupart de ces histoires sont démentielles, d'ailleurs, je félicite tous les auteurs comme Dragonna, Woshi, etc. ) et ça m'a donné envie de faire de même. Il faut dire qu' Angleterre, Espagne ou encore Pays-Bas et Danemark en pirates, c'est... ça stimule l'imagination à un tel point... Bref, même si énormément de choses ont déjà été écrites sur le sujet, j'espère tout de même pouvoir pimenter vos vacances avec les nouvelles aventures des pirates d'Hetalia.

**disclaimer:** le monde d'Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, il appartient au génial Hidekaz Himaruya.

**pairings**: Pour le moment, il n'y a que du SpaBel, mais beaucoup d'autres couples sont à prévoir. D'ailleurs... j'aime bien le yaoï et des duo comme le FRUK, Sufin ou Spamano, mais je leur préfère tout de même les couples Hétéro (franchement, les filles, n'avez-vous jamais imaginé être à la place d'un de ces garçons?)

* * *

**Chapitre un : l'attaque**

C'était une merveilleuse journée pour naviguer. Un grand soleil illuminait le ciel bleu et se reflétait sur les vagues, mais une bonne brise soufflait afin que les matelots ne souffrent pas trop de la chaleur. Quelques dauphins s'amusaient à faire la course avec le navire et offraient ainsi une paisible distraction pour les marins au repos. Le navire filait gracieusement sur une mer calme. C'était un véritable rêve. Le capitaine Kirkland respira l'air autour de lui. Ce beau temps avait quelque chose de magique, il le sentait. Les dieux de l'océan étaient d'excellente humeur aujourd'hui et avaient envouté l'océan pour partager cette bonne humeur avec les humains. Aujourd'hui était un jour de bonne fortune pour qui pourrait comprendre le message.

- « Alistair ? »

Un jeune homme roux, un peu plus grand et âgé que le capitaine, s'approcha.

- « Je me sens d'humeur particulièrement joyeuse aujourd'hui. Faisons un jeu. »

- « Quel genre de jeu ? »

Il n'aimait pas quand son capitaine qui, par un malheureux concours de circonstances, était également son petit frère, était d'humeur à le provoquer. Le passe-temps favori d'Alistair quand il était adolescent était de malmener son frère. Le jeune garçon en avait gardé une rancune tenace et à présent qu'il était devenu suffisamment fort pour se défendre, il ne ratait jamais une occasion de chercher à prendre sa revanche.

- « Ce n'est rien de bien méchant, rassure toi. Il s'agit d'une simple partie de dés… »

- « Ca n'a rien de très excitant. »

- « … et le perdant aura un gage. »

Il s'en doutait. Son frère voulait lui infliger un gage humiliant pour rendre sa journée absolument parfaite. Mais cet insolent petit frère oubliait un détail important il n'était pas de taille contre son aîné dans tous ces jeux soi-disant de hasard. Alistair eut un sourire mauvais. Arthur n'apprendrait jamais.

- « Ca marche, cap'tain. Si je gagne, tu porteras ton joli diadème de lapin pendant les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. »

Un éclair de fureur passa dans les yeux d'Arthur, mais il parvint à se contenir.

- « Et si je gagne tu… devras me trouver un bon navire à attaquer. »

- « Hein ? T'es pas sérieux ? »

- « Oh si. Je suis en veine et j'ai le sentiment que si nous partons à la pèche aujourd'hui, la récolte sera particulièrement bonne. Et tu auras l'honneur de choisir notre proie. »

- « C'est bien joli, mais je te rappelle que cela n'arrivera seulement si tu me bats. Moi, j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu vas manger une salade de carottes ce soir. »

* * *

- « Waouh ! Un autre ! Regarde, Maman ! »

Un adorable garçon aux cheveux marron qui ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans se tenait contre la rambarde du navire et observait avec émerveillement les dauphins qui bondissaient hors de l'eau à proximité du navire.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont beaux… »

Sa mère sourit. Il était vrai que les dauphins étaient infiniment plus agréables à voir en vrai que sur des toiles de peinture à l'huile où les artistes, qui n'avaient visiblement jamais pris la mer auparavant, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de leur donner des traits monstrueux.

- « Féliciano ne voudra jamais me croire. »

- « Alors il faudra que tu fasses des dessins les plus réalistes possibles. »

Le garçon fit une mine dépitée. Sa mère l'encourageait beaucoup à faire du dessin, mais le garçon n'y prenait pas beaucoup de plaisir et ne se sentait pas très doué. Il essaya de s'en tirer en disant qu'il préférait dessiner des cartes et des bâtiments. Cela marcha. Sa mère approuvait totalement les vocations de cartographe et d'architecte.

- « Papa aussi a du trouver cet océan merveilleux quand il est arrivé ici », déclara l'enfant.

- « Lovino ! »

Le petit garçon rougit, gêné. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

- « Mais c'est vrai Maman. Je suis sûr qu'il a du trouver l'océan tout magnifique, » essaya-t-il de se défendre.

Sa mère eut un triste sourire. « Je le sais bien, mais… »

- Madame Carriedo ?

La jeune femme blonde et vêtue d'une grande robe noire se retourna à l'appel de son nom. La personne qui l'appelait était un adolescent au teint pâle et aux cheveux couleur cendre.

- « Qu'y a-t-il, Emile ? Vous sentiez vous seul ? Combien de fois devrais-je vous demander de m'appeler Emma ? »

- « Au moins encore une fois, Madame,» répondit le garçon en rougissant. « Mais vous, Madame, vous sentez-vous bien ? Vous me paraissiez être mal à l'aise. Est-ce le soleil ? Peut-être devriez-vous… »

- « Tout va bien, Emile. C'était juste un mauvais souvenir. »

Lovino soupira… Sa mère était gentille, mais elle était toujours triste ces derniers temps et elle le couvait un peu trop. Ce voyage au bout du monde aurait pu être une fabuleuse aventure s'il ne devait pas passer le plus clair de son temps à la consoler. Heureusement que cet Emile Bondevik-Khǿler était là pour le relayer dans cette éprouvante mission. Ah, si seulement quelque chose pouvait se passer pour changer les idées de sa mère. Il l'avait toujours connue triste, mais cela s'était aggravé avec le temps. A ce que ses oncles lui avaient dit, c'était Papa qui lui manquait. Apparemment, il serait mort en mer, quelque part sur cet océan, il y a deux ans. Il n'avait que six ans, il ne comprenait pas encore très bien. Sa mère était tombée gravement malade à cette époque, et son petit frère et lui avaient été hébergés chez des oncles et tantes en attendant qu'elle aille mieux. Tellement de gens s'étaient occupé des enfants Carriedo que leur père ne leur avait pas tellement manqué.

Sa mère avait fini par surmonter son chagrin et s'était consacré corps et âme à l'éducation de ses deux petits garçons. Elle voulait en faire des hommes dont leur père aurait été fier. Mais ce voyage dans les eaux qui avaient englouti son époux deux ans seulement après le drame semblait un peu trop dur pour elle.

- « Seigneur, faites que quelque chose arrive », soupira le garçon.

Ironiquement, le seigneur semblait particulièrement enclin à exhausser les prières des gens aujourd'hui. Cinq minutes seulement après avoir fait cette requête, les trois passagers furent interrompus dans leur contemplation de la mer par le capitaine du navire, Monsieur Andersen. Il débarqua en trombe, sa longue vue à la main. Il avait l'air nerveux.

- « Il se passe quelque chose, monsieur Andersen ? » demanda Emile.

- « Madame et Monsieur, pour des raisons de sécurité, je vous serais gré de retourner immédiatement à vos cabines. »

- « Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda naïvement Emma.

- « Il se passe qu'un navire fonce droit sur nous, et qu'au beau milieu de l'océan indien, cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose. »

Emma pâlit et ses deux compagnons de voyages surent tout de suite de quoi il en retournait. Emile demanda au jeune garçon de l'aider à emmener la jeune femme en lieu sûr alors qu'elle semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Dans sa panique, elle murmurait. « Des pirates, exactement comme pour Antonio… »

* * *

- « Alors là, je te tire mon chapeau. Trouver un navire d'une telle qualité en moins d'une heure… »

Alistair ne répondit pas, toujours frustré d'avoir perdu sa partie. Par une étrange ironie du destin, la main d'Arthur avait été particulièrement chanceuse aujourd'hui. Alistair avait eu beau sortir son meilleur jeu, cette fois-ci, même le bluff ne lui avait pas permis de surpasser le score de son petit frère. Ce gamin avait du inventer une nouvelle technique de triche et le grand roux était déterminé à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il ne réalisait donc pas que la proie qu'il avait repérée à la longue vue semblait être un superbe vaisseau combinant vitesse et maniabilité et que le capitaine jubilait à l'idée de la partie de chasse qui s'annonçait.

- « Alistair, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Le second se réveilla enfin. La personne qui lui parlait était un garçon au teint bronzé, avec un corps athlétique et une cicatrice qui traversait son nez.

- « Es-tu au courant que c'est le branle-bas de combat sur le pont ? Tu es supposé donner des ordres. »

- « Oh, pardon, j'étais… »

- « Ne pense plus à la partie de dés. La cible est vraiment unique en son genre. »

- « Pardon ? »

- « Le navire a un design absolument unique qui le rend rapide, maniable, mais étrangement, il possède également un excellent équipement de canons. Ils en ont même deux à l'arrière. »

- « Sérieux ? Quel chantier naval a pu construite un tel bâtiment ? S'il nous échappe, cela leur fera une énorme publicité. »

- « En même temps, cela doit forcément dire qu'il n'appartient pas à n'importe qui. »

Le grand roux maugréa une nouvelle fois. Les dieux du monde entier étaient définitivement du côté d'Arthur aujourd'hui. Il jeta un coup d'œil au capitaine, accroché à la barre. Il avait son regard fameux regard de chasseur qui lui donnait tellement d'autorité sur son équipage et fait sa réputation sur les sept mers du globe. Ils allaient poursuivre le navire, et le capitaine allait adorer ça.

La course poursuite durait depuis deux heures. Les équipages des deux navires faisaient de leur mieux pour donner le plus d'allure possible à leur vaisseau, mais après tout ce temps, ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence, ils étaient à égalité sur le plan de la vitesse. Arthur Kirkland était aux anges. Il avait enfin trouvé un navire digne de rivaliser avec le sien. L'équipage du capitaine Andersen, lui, était désespéré de voir que toutes leurs astuces ne leur permettaient pas de distancer l'ennemi. Le capitaine cogitait…

« Bien, si nous ne pouvons pas leur échapper, autant leur faire face. »

Et il ordonna une manœuvre audacieuse pour faire pivoter brusquement le navire et faire feu avec tout son flanc à tribord.

* * *

Emile, Emma et Lovino étaient cachés dans leur cabine depuis quelques heures. Ils avaient entendu des coups de canons. Certains d'entre eux semblaient avoir abîmé le navire. Ils avaient été secoués. Tout ce qui aurait pu tomber d'une étagère ou d'un bureau était déjà éparpillé sur le plancher. Emile était assis sur un lit, serrant une peluche en forme de macareux. Lovino, lui, était blotti dans les bras de sa mère.

- « Est-ce qu'ils vont faire couler notre bateau, maman ? »

Le petit garçon était presque en train de pleurer, se maudissant d'avoir souhaité de l'animation dans leur voyage. Mais il tenait absolument à ne pas montrer la moindre larme à sa mère. Il avait décidé bien avant le début du voyage qu'il serait son nouveau protecteur. Il ne pleurait donc pas. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'il se blottissait davantage contre sa mère à chaque coup de canon. Et puis, il y eu un choc bien plus violent que les autres. Ils comprirent ce qui se passait. Le bateau pirate les avait enfin rattrapés et les abordait. Ils commencèrent à entendre des bruits de coups d'épées, de pistolets, de cris de guerre.

- « Ils vont nous tuer, » gémit l'adolescent.

Les bruits de combat semblèrent durer une éternité, mais ils finirent par cesser.

- « Qui a gagné, à votre avis ? » demanda Emile.

- « Nous ne tarderons pas à le savoir », lui répondit la jeune femme.

Le silence qui régna durant les minutes suivantes fut encore plus terrifiant que les bruits du combat. Mais au bout d'un moment, ils entendirent des bruit pas dans le couloir. Un groupe de personnes faisait le tour des cabines. On frappa à leur porte.

« Ouvrez ! » entendirent-ils. La voix n'avait aucun tact. Emma se mit à trembler. Ce n'était pas un membre de l'équipage qui leur parlait. Il s'agissait d'un pirate. Ils avaient donc gagné. Les premières secondes, aucun des trois passagers n'osa bouger.

« Vous feriez mieux d'ouvrir avant de nous faire perdre patience. Nous pouvons parfaitement démolir la porte, mais cela nous énervera. »

Emma et Emile constatèrent que la personne avait un accent écossais assez rude. Emma prit son courage à deux mains et se leva.

- « Reste avec monsieur Bondevik », dit elle à son fils.

- « Fait attention, Maman… »

La jeune femme déverrouilla la porte et ouvrit, pour se retrouver face à un grand pirate aux cheveux roux et fumant un cigare. Il eut un sourire peu rassurant.

- « Milady, je viens vous informer que le navire vient de changer de propriétaire et que celui-ci demande à tous les passagers de monter sur le pont ».

- « Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de nous ? » demanda-t-elle bravement.

- « Tout dépendra de votre capacité à payer la taxe de séjour… Vous avez cinq minutes pour monter sur le pont. »

Et le pirate continua sa tournée. Emma retourna auprès de ses compagnons.

- « Il semble qu'ils acceptent de nous laisser partir contre une certaine somme d'argent. »

- « Je doute que ce que nous avons ici leur suffira, grogna l'adolescent. C'est trop bête. Mon demi-frère à Tranquebar pourrait leur payer… Je déteste l'idée qu'on se serve de moi comme otage, mais c'est la seule façon de s'en sortir. Je crois que vous devriez aussi insister sur vos possessions dans les colonies espagnoles. Cela pourrait vous sauver, votre fils et vous. »

* * *

**Pour les personnages qu'éventuellement, vous ne reconnaîtriez pas, Emma est Belgique, et le pirate à la cicatrice sur le nez est Australie.**


	2. II: Arthur Kirkland

**Et voici un autre chapitre très rapide de "Au bout du monde"... Je n'ai pas encore reçu de commentaires à propos de la fic **(bah, en même temps, en deux jours...)** , mais j'espère qu'avec ce chapitre-ci, vos serez vraiment accrochés à ma fic **(si vous pensez que j'exagère un peu, surtout, bombardez moi de frites)

* * *

**Chapitre deux : le capitaine Kirkland**

Les malheureux passagers de « l'el peregrino » furent emmenés sans ménagement sur le pont du navire. Ils purent y constater avec effrois la violence des combats. Le pont était sérieusement endommagé et il y avait du sang partout. Les corps des personnes tombées au combat étaient regroupés en deux groupes. Arthur se délectait de leurs visages horrifiés lorsqu'ils comprenaient que les membres de leur équipage avaient été massacrés. Mais maintenant, il était temps de penser aux affaires. A première vue, la cible choisie par Alistair était vraiment une excellente affaire. Ce navire était exceptionnel. Il avait réussi à tenir le « Migratory Bird », pourtant boosté par ses sortilèges, à distance pendant près de deux heures. Ce serait du gâchis de le brûler. Il avait tellement de potentiel. Avec quelques sorts, il deviendrait parfaitement invincible. Ensuite, il y avait les prisonniers. Il y avait encore quelques membres d'équipages valides, et ils étaient plutôt vaillants. Plutôt que de les vendre comme esclaves, il les recruterait bien dans son équipage. Pour les passagers, il s'agissait d'hommes fortunés. Il allait les détrousser au maximum. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des personnes âgées et/ou arrogantes qui ne vaudraient pas grand chose sur les marchés aux esclaves. Il les relâcherait quand ils auraient craché assez d'oseille. Quoique… il repéra un petit groupe intéressant un adolescent aux cheveux couleur cendre et aux traits angéliques, une jeune femme blonde aux courbes parfaites qui l'avait remarqué et un gamin tout mignon aux cheveux bruns. Eux, ils feraient fureur sur un marché aux esclaves.

Il fut rejoint pas son second Alistair et le maître d'équipage Ned (le garçon à la cicatrise sur le nez).

- « Nous avons rassemblé tout le monde, cap'tain », annonça le balafré.

- « Excellent. »

Il se leva, passa sa grande veste rouge brodée d'or et d'argent, mit son tricorne sur sa tête et se tourna vers ses équipiers avec un air triomphant.

- « J'ai la classe, pas vrai ? »

- « Je te préfère avec les oreilles de lapin », lui répondit son grand frère d'un ton narquois.

- « Un jour, je te ferais marcher sur la planche. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Et qui viendrait te border le soir ? »

- « Shut up, you git ! »

Et il quitta la dunette pour rejoindre les prisonniers.

* * *

Emma examina les alentours. La bataille avait visiblement été rude et à en juger par les cadavres que les pirates étaient occupés à rassembler, ils avaient eux-mêmes subit de lourdes pertes. C'était un soulagement en sois… mais ensuite, elle vit que le capitaine Andersen faisait partie des victimes… Le pauvre homme. Elle rassembla tout son courage pour ne pas montrer la moindre larme. Elle savait qu'elle devait se montrer forte pour le salut de son fils. Ensuite, elle remarqua un homme sur la dunette. Il semblait à peine plus âgé qu'elle et il observait la scène avec un sourire malsain. Elle comprit tout de suite qu'il était le capitaine du navire et que leur avenir allait dépendre de lui. Elle était surprise qu'un homme aussi jeune puisse être capitaine. Elle le vit se disputer avec l'homme roux qui était venu les chercher dans leur cabine et un autre à la peau bronzée. Un peu plus tard, il enfila des vêtements de parade et descendit sur le pont.

- « Votre attention à tous ! Je suis votre nouveau propriétaire, le capitaine Arthur Kirkland. »

Kirkland… c'était un nom familier pour Emma. Elle l'avait déjà entendu, et souvent.

- « J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. La bonne, c'est que je n'ai pas l'intention de tuer d'avantage de personnes. Vous aurez donc tous la vie sauve. »

La jeune femme soupira de soulagement. De nombreux souvenirs lui revenaient également en tête. On lui avait déjà parlé de ce pirate qui était plus gentil qu'il n'y paraissait.

- « La mauvaise, c'est que vous n'avez que trois choix possibles. D'abord, comme vous nous avez opposé une farouche résistance, j'ai besoin de nouveaux membres d'équipages. Les huit premiers d'entre vous qui accepteront de voguer sous mon pavillon seront les bienvenus. »

Il y eu un murmure dans l'assistance.

- « Ensuite, votre deuxième solution est de me payer une taxe pour que nous vous déposions sains et sauf dans une ville coloniale des indes. »

Emma soupira de soulagement. Ils allaient s'en sortir. Sa famille était incroyablement riche. Elle saurait convaincre cet homme de les laisser partir.

- « Et si, dans le pire des cas, vous refuser de bosser pour moi ou êtes incapables de payer la taxe, je rentrais dans mes frais en vous envoyant dans un marché aux esclaves. »

La jeune femme eut un léger frisson. Il était mal vu d'avoir des esclaves en Europe, mais elle savait bien qu'il en était tout autrement dans le nouveau monde ou dans les colonies d'Extrême Orient. Il était absolument hors de question que son fils soit condamné à un pareil sort. Mais tout irait bien. Elle appartenait à une des familles les plus riches et influentes du monde.

- « Et à présent, que les candidats aux postes de pirates s'avancent ! »

- « Je signe ! » répondit immédiatement un des matelots d'origine africaine.

Emma ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ce pauvre garçon n'aurait jamais eu les moyens de payer la taxe, de toute façon. Il était grand, solidement bâti… et il aurait certainement plus d'avenir dans la piraterie que dans les mines en Inde. Enfin, il vivrait certainement moins longtemps en tant que pirate plutôt qu'esclave dans une plantation. Deux autres garçons d'origine africaine le suivirent presque immédiatement. Le capitaine avait un sourire machiavélique. Il était ravi de la situation. Petit à petit, les derniers membres survivants de l'équipage les suivirent. La plupart des passagers les regardaient retourner leur veste d'un air scandalisé mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblait comprendre que la vie et la liberté de ces marins était en jeu et qu'ils avaient fait le seul choix logique.

- « Maman… murmura Lovino. »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon cœur ? »

- « S'il ne se contente pas de notre argent… nous devrions peut-être nous proposer pour intégrer son équipage ? Tu m'as toujours dis qu'être un esclave était une chose horrible. »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, mon ange. Nous aurons assez d'argent. »

Ensuite, les autres prisonniers furent contraints de donner tous leurs bijoux et différents trésors pour acheter leur liberté. Certains d'entre eux osaient avancer qu'ils avaient des relations très haut placées qui pourraient leur poser des ennuis ou leur apporter des avantages. Emma ne leur en voulait pas non-plus. Elle comptait s'en sortir de la même façon. Mais en même temps, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le capitaine Kirkland la regardait fixement depuis un petit moment. Son regard avait l'air absolument mauvais et cela la mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Mais elle ne devait pas montrer sa peur. Elle devait rassurer son fils qu'elle tenait fermement par la main.

Le tour d'Emile vint. Il expliqua le plus calment possible, tout en montrant sa chevalière familiale, qu'il était Emile Bondevik-Khǿler, demi-frère de Mathias Khǿler, gouverneur de Tranquebar. La réaction des pirates fut assez inattendue. Le capitaine qui venait de se servir un verre de rhum manqua de s'étrangler. Le pirate roux s'étouffa à moitié avec son cigare et tous les autres regardaient l'adolescent d'un air horrifié.

- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Mon frangin vous fait si peur que ça ? »

Après quelques instants de confusions, le capitaine murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du grand roux. L'homme attrapa immédiatement Emile par les épaules.

- « Toutes nos excuses, votre altesse. Il va de sois que dès à présent, vous êtes considéré comme un hôte VIP », annonça-t-il en l'emportant vers le navire pirate.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Lâchez-moi ! » Tenta de protester le jeune homme.

Il y eut un mouvement de panique parmi les prisonniers. Ils avaient réalisé, ainsi qu'Emma, qu'être trop riche ou important pouvait les transformer en otage. Enfin, pour le salut de son fils, elle devait faire de son mieux. Un autre garçon roux s'approcha d'elle. Il ressemblait terriblement à celui qui avait emmené Emile et avait également un petit air de ressemblance avec le capitaine.

- « Et c'est quoi, ton petit nom, milady ? »

Elle inspira et répondit bravement :

- « Je suis Emma Carriedo-Fernandez, née De Maele, et je possède de nombreux comptoirs de la compagnie Royale Belgo-Espagnole dans l'océan indien. »

Cette fois-ci, personne ne s'étouffa, mais au regard que tous les pirates lui lançaient, elle comprit qu'elle avait dit quelque chose qui les condamnaient, elle et son fils, à quelque chose d'égal à la mort.

- « Carriedo-Ferandez… comme Antonio Fernandez qui est le cousin de l'amiral Français Francis Bonnefoy ? » demanda le rouquin.

- « C'est mon défunt époux », répondit-elle bravement.

Le capitaine, qui avait à peinte récupéré de son verre de rhum mal avalé, fit un signe au grand pirate baraqué à la cicatrice au milieu du nez. Il s'avança vers la jeune mère et son fils.

- « Ne me touchez pas ! » vociféra-t-elle, mais sans effet. L'homme la hissa sans efforts sur son épaule et saisit le poignet du garçon. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux entraînés à la suite d'Emile sur le vaisseau pirate.

« Bloody hell, » pensa Arthur, « je sentais que les dieux veillaient sur moi aujourd'hui, mais à ce point… nous devons être les victimes d'un complot divin. Ce n'est pas possible autrement. »


	3. III: Le migratory bird

**Bonjour tout le monde! Comme j'ai déjà eu quelques commentaires (et merci encore, ça m'a fait plaisir) et qu'il me semble que vous soyez très intrigués, je vous envoie déjà le nouveau chapitre de "Au bout du monde,il y a..."**

* * *

**Chapitre trois : le Migratory Bird**

- « J'exige des explications ! Laissez-moi sortir ! » criait Emma tout en frappant à la porte de sa cellule. Son fils et elle avait été enfermés dans une toute petite cabine de 8m², où ils n'avaient droit qu'à de simples paillasses en guise de lit et où ils n'avaient qu'un minuscule hublot au raz des flots en guise de lumière. Pendant plusieurs heures, personne ne leur prêta attention. Ils avaient constaté avec désespoir que le vaisseau pirate avait recommencé à bouger et qu'ils étaient emportés vers une destination inconnue.

- « Laissez-nous sortir ! » cria-t-elle encore une fois. « Ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions nous enfuir sur un tel navire. »

Au bout d'un long moment, ils entendirent des pas de l'autre côté de la porte. Il y eu un tintement de clés et la porte s'ouvrit. Le grand roux et le balafré se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la porte. Ils regardaient tous les deux Emma avec un sourire inquiétant.

- « Milady est invitée à dîner avec le capitaine, » annonça le roux.

Lovino se blottit contre la robe de sa mère.

- « La crevette n'est pas invitée, par contre. » Et le grand roux attrapa Lovino par le col. Il se débattit un peu, s'agrippant à la robe de sa mère.

- « Laissez-le tranquille ! » protesta la jeune femme.

- « La crevette va manger avec nous. Elle ira bien tant que vous resterez courtoise avec le capitaine. » expliqua le grand roux.

- « Je ne suis pas une crevette, espèce d'Irlandais qui pue l'alcool et le cigare! » vociféra le garçon en se débattant.

Le grand roux se figea. Emma blêmit. Le pirate allait-il se fâcher ?

- « Pas Irlandais, Ecossais. Va falloir que je t'apprenne une ou deux choses sur la vie, gamin. »

- « Repose-moi tout de suite, espèce de buveur de whisky ! » lui répondit l'enfant du tac au tac, refusant de montrer sa peur devant sa mère.

- « Pas de whisky, de scotch. Vous avez complètement raté son éducation, Milady. »

- « Il n'a que sept ans ! Quelle mère apprendrait à un enfant aussi jeune à reconnaître les alcools à cet âge ? Laissez-le tranquille, par pitié.»

- « Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je vais le baby-sitter le temps que vous vous arrangiez avec le capitaine. Vous ne devriez pas traîner. Il est du genre à juger les gens sur leur ponctualité.

Le balafré saisit le poignet de la jeune femme et l'entraîna dans le couloir, malgré ses protestations.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Milady, il ne blessera pas le mioche à moins que vous ne l'y forciez. »

Et Emma comprit que la vie de son fils dépendait de sa conduite. Elle accepta de suivre le balafré.

- « Au fait… si tu es la femme de Carriedo, ça veut dire que tu es aussi la cousine de l'amiral Bonnefoy, non ? »

- « Oui… »

Elle commençait à comprendre. C'était son lien de parenté avec un amiral de la marine française qui lui causait tous ces soucis.

- « Le cap'tain a un léger problème avec ton cousin. Dans ton intérêt, je ne te conseille pas de lui rappeler votre lien. »

Emma hocha la tête. En un coup, tout lui revenait. C'était son cousin Francis qui lui avait parlé du pirate Arthur Kirkland et de ses aventures aux quatre coins du globe.

- « Une minute ! » demanda-t-elle.

- « Quoi encore ? »

- « Est-ce que… le terme de « petit lapin » vous est connu ? »

Le balafré éclata de rire.

- « Ouais ! T'es définitivement la cousine du Frenchie. « Petit lapin » est un surnom que Bonnefoy a donné au cap'tain, et ça l'énerve au plus haut point. D'où l'importance de ne pas y faire allusion… pour le salut de ton gosse, quoi. »

Emma ne savait pas si elle devait s'inquiéter. Francis parlait de son « petit lapin » avec tellement d'affection. Il le présentait comme un pirate romantique qui ne tuait pas pour le plaisir et qui rêvait uniquement de trésors et d'îles mystérieuses. L'amiral avait toujours dit qu'il était un pirate incroyablement gentil. Mais dans ces circonstances… il avait attaqué son navire, tué les trois quart de l'équipage, enlevé Emile, son fils et elle-même. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance aussi aisément.

* * *

Arthur relut le document pour la troisième fois.

« _… le juge reconnait le décès du Don Antonio Carriedo-Fernandez malgré l'absence de corps. Par conséquent, ses deux fils Lovino Pietro Carriedo-Fernandez et Feliciano Giovani Carriedo-Fernandez sont désignés comme les héritiers de toutes ses possessions en Espagne, Italie, Pays-Bas Espagnols, Nouvelle Espagne et Philippines. Les gestionnaires de leur fortune, jusqu'à leur majorité, seront leur mère Emma Marie Isabelle Carriedo-Fernandez, née De Maele, ainsi que le frère cadet de cette dernière, Guillaume Maurice Hansel De Maele…_ »

Il commençait à se demander s'il ne s'était pas trompé de Carriedo. Comment un document daté de 1688 pouvait établir la mort de son rival alors que le capitaine savait pertinemment qu'il était toujours en vie et qu'il continuait de le narguer. Mais d'un autre côté, il pouvait comprendre qu'une famille riche et respectable souhaite dissimuler tous ses liens avec un pirate de plus en plus connu… Non, cela ne collait pas. Il y a deux ans, date du document, Carriedo n'avait pas encore débuté.

Mais il était certain que cette jolie blonde était bien l'épouse d'Antonio. Il se remémorait une des rares conversations civilisées qu'il ait eue avec l'amiral Bonnefoy.

_« Le problème entre Lars Van Dijk et Antonio, c'est que leur parents ont un jour décidé de les marier. Un mariage fut arrangé entre Antonio et la sœur de Lars, tandis que Lars était présenté à une riche héritière russe. Autant Antonio et la sœurette ont eut presque immédiatement le coup de foudre l'un pour l'autre, autant Lars a été terrifié par la Russe et son étrange caractère. Il était tout d'abord furieux que l'Espagnol puisse rendre sa sœur heureuse alors qu'il était coincé avec une hystérique. D'ailleurs, il n'a pas voulu attendre les différents mariages. Il s'est enfuit juste avant le sien pour la république des Pays-Bas, a changé son nom de Laurent de Maele en Lars Van Dijk et s'est engagé dans la marine hollandaise. Mais quand, cinq ans plus tard, il a retrouvé par hasard son beau frère qui voyageait seul vers les caraïbes, il me semble qu'il lui reprochait surtout d'abandonner sa famille en laissant sa femme seule en Europe… »_

Les documents qu'Arthur avait trouvés dans la malle de la jeune femme confirmaient l'histoire. Elle était bien la femme de CET Antonio. Mais pourquoi cette déclaration de décès ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire avec son fils aîné dans l'océan indien ?

Vint ensuite la question cruciale : qu'allait-il faire de ses prisonniers ? Il était hors de question de faire quoique ce soit à Emile Bondevik-Khǿler. Son demi-frère était un des ses rares alliés, l'autorisant à jeter l'ancre et à faire du commerce à Tranquebar comme s'il était un concitoyen Danois. Il devait préserver cette alliance coûte que coûte. Comment aurait-il pu deviner que le riche héritier danois voyagerait sur un vaisseau espagnol ?

Il avait placé le garçon dans la cabine de son second et prié celui-ci de partager la chambre du médecin de bord. Il fallait bien traiter le garçon en attendant de l'interroger et de le rendre au gouverneur de Tranquebar.

Venait ensuite le problème de la « veuve » Carriedo et de son fils, problème qui s'annonçait compliqué. D'abord, Arthur avait fait monter une femme à bord du « Migratory bird ». Tout marin qui se respecte sait que cela ne se fait pas. Cela porte malheur. Et allait-il la laisser enfermée dans sa prison ? Cela ne paraissait pas très courtois. Ce n'était pas digne d'un gentleman. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas la laisser se promener librement sur le pont. Cela déconcentrerait l'équipage. Il devrait peut-être demander à Ned de lui laisser sa cabine et d'aller dormir avec l'équipage durant son séjour. Il pourrait aussi ordonner à la jeune femme de porter des vêtements d'hommes, histoire qu'elle soit moins attrayante… Il l'imagina un instant vêtue d'une chemise de lin et de collants. Il réalisa que dans ce cas, c'était lui qui serait sérieusement perturbé.

Un autre problème de taille à résoudre combien de temps la garderait-il ? Allait-il demander une rançon à Antonio ? C'était la première idée qui lui était venue à l'esprit quand il avait ordonné à Ned de l'emporter sur le navire. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait demander à Antonio et la forme générale de la lettre :

_« Je peux actuellement contempler les élégantes courbes de ta femme autant que j'en ai envie. Si tu tiens à en conserver l'exclusivité, il faudra…_ »

Oui mais… Que faire s'il ne payait pas la rançon ? Il fallait tout de même considérer le fait que cet imbécile avait abandonné femme et fils pour jouer au pirate. Cela irritait Arthur au plus haut point. Ce crétin d'Espagnol avait eu la chance d'avoir une femme superbe, riche et même des gosses, et cet abruti avait encore préféré tout balancer pour pourrir la vie d'Arthur partout où il allait. Arthur commençait à douter qu'il accepterait de négocier… Mais que faire de la fille et du gosse dans ce cas ? Si Arthur n'avait eu que le gamin, la réponse aurait été toute trouvée. Il en aurait fait un redoutable pirate et l'aurait poussé à se battre contre son père. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il utilisait ce type de vengeance. Mais cela ne se passerait pas aussi facilement en présence de la mère. Et pourquoi la sœur de Lars Van Dijk était elle aussi belle, bon Dieu ? Comment ce type dépourvu d'âme pouvait être apparenté à une femme aux traits aussi délicats, à la peau si blanche, aux cheveux si soyeux ? Et il se rappela qui était leur cousin. Cette fille semblait être une version féminine de Bonnefoy, du moins pour l'apparence physique. Et si elle avait le même caractère, cela expliquait probablement pourquoi Antonio s'était fait passé pour mort. De mauvais souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire… Damnit, il commençait à croire que les dieux avaient, en réalité, décidé de se moquer de lui en la plaçant sur son chemin.

On frappa à la porte. Il s'agissait de Peter, le cuisinier, et des deux mousses qui apportaient son repas. Ils avaient fait de leur mieux pour que la nourriture paraisse plus appétissante que d'habitude. Ils avaient compris que leur capitaine chercherait à impressionner ses prisonniers. Ils savaient qu'il fallait bichonner le jeune Khǿler. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se plaigne à son gouverneur de frère à propos de la nourriture que l'équipage d'Arthur lui aurait servie. Le capitaine jeta un coup aux différents plats et pria le plus jeune des mousses d'en apporter une partie à leur invité masculin. Les autres devaient préparer la table pour deux personnes dans la cabine du capitaine.

- « Hein ? Mais si ce n'est pas pour le garçon, c'est pour… »

Et Peter fit son sourire de petit agneau. Il fallait dire que le chef cuisinier avait une chevelure très singulière. Dans son abondante tignasse châtain et bouclée se formaient naturellement deux gigantesques boucles qui faisaient penser aux cornes d'un bélier. Lorsqu'il se mettait à sourire innocemment, la plupart des gens pensaient voir un mouton qui avait pris forme humaine.

-« Ooooh, c'est un dîner aux chandelles avec Madame Carriedo ? »

Arthur rougit légèrement, mais se reprit immédiatement.

- « Je dois l'interroger. Il y a trop de choses que je ne comprends pas encore. »

- « Pardonnez mon insolence, capitaine, mais qu'allez-vous faire de ces deux prisonniers ? L'équipage est perturbé à l'idée que la femme du pirate qui nous a volé le trésor des Gambier se trouve sur notre navire. »

- « Je prendrais ma décision demain matin. Il me manque encore quelques informations. Mais jusque là, personne ne lève la main sur elle ou sur le gosse. »

- « Laissez-les sortir un peu », ajouta un des mousses. « Ce serait bien d'avoir de l'aide supplémentaire pour couper les légumes et nettoyer le pont. »

- « Silence, Alfred. J'ai dit que je déciderai demain. »

Le garçon gonfla ses joues, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il se retenait de s'énerver contre le capitaine. Il termina d'installer les couverts et sortit. Peter alluma les chandeliers et sourit à son tour, toujours en affichant son sourire de petit agneau. Arthur soupira. Il se voulait confiant, mais il devait admettre que les femmes le mettaient mal à l'aise. La seule fois qu'il ait dîné aux chandelles avec une femme était avec « elle ». Durant cette étrange aventure, « elle » avait passé la moitié de son temps à se demander si elle voyait Arthur comme un fils ou un jeune amant inexpérimenté. En plus, cette relation s'était plutôt mal terminée. Elle lui avait tout de même lancé une malédiction.

« Du calme, Mrs Carriedo n'est pas une nymphe magicienne, elle. »

Il était tout de même inquiet à l'idée que le dîner ne se passe pas comme prévu.

* * *

_Au même moment, dans un grand hôtel particulier de Bruxelles._

- « Maître Guillaume, votre cousin l'amiral Bonnefoy vient d'arriver. »

Guillaume De Maele, troisième enfant de Philippe et Margueritte De Maele et, accessoirement, un des plus jeunes, riches et beaux partis d'Europe, posa sa plume sur son bureau et regarda le laquais avec étonnement. Qu'est-ce que Francis venait faire ici au beau milieu du mois d'Aout ? En général, en cette période de l'année, il sillonnait l'océan indien à la poursuite des pirates et corsaires qui nuisaient au royaume de France. Car il ne fallait tout de même pas oublier que la France était actuellement en guerre contre l'Europe entière. Louis XIV était actuellement en train d'envahir les Pays-Bas Espagnols, assiégeant et capturant les grandes villes, comme Lille, Tournais ou encore Charlerois. Les esprits les plus défaitistes imaginaient déjà les troupes de Louvois aux portes de Bruxelles. Cela faisait donc assez désordre de voir un amiral de la marine française de venir faire une visite de courtoisie en territoire ennemi.

- « Faites entrer, Robert… »

Et quelques minutes plus tard, un ouragan de cheveux blond, de tissus bleu, de dentelle et de parfum faisait irruption dans le bureau du garçon.

- « Mon cher petit Guillaume ! Quel joie de te revoir en si bonne forme. Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi ! Je suis sûr que tu es devenu la nouvelle vedette de tous les bals.»

Guillaume se leva pour saluer poliment son cousin.

- « On m'a effectivement déjà fait remarquer que j'attirais beaucoup l'attention, mais je ne crois pas que … »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Des hommes riches, on en trouve partout, mais des hommes de qualité, jeunes et beaux comme toi, ça ne se trouve pas sous le sabot d'un cheval. Oh, qu'est-que je suis fier de toi.»

Un peu embarrassé, Guillaume parvint à échapper au câlin affectueux de son cousin tout en lui demandant ce qu'il venait faire à Bruxelles alors que leur deux royaumes étaient en guerre.

- « Je viens voir ma famille, bien évidement. Emma allait tellement mal, la dernière fois que je vous ai vu. Je devais absolument venir la réconforter. »

- « Oh, vous êtes venus pour Emma… »

- « Et où sont passés ma princesse et ses deux petits anges ? Ils se promènent dans le parc ? Ils sont en visite chez des amis ? »

Guillaume eut un air embarrassé.

- « Je suis profondément navré, Francis. Mais si tu m'avais envoyé un courrier il y a quelques semaines, je t'aurais fait savoir qu'Emma était partie en voyage. »

- « En voyage ? Elle va mieux, alors ? »

- « On peut dire ça comme ça. Elle est partie pour les Philippines il y a un peu plus de trois semaines avec Lovino. »

Le visage de Francis changea subitement. Il devint incroyablement pâle. Le jeune homme ne comprit pas.

- « Emma ne voulait pas garder nos comptoirs dans l'océan indien. Cela lui rappelait trop Antonio. Nous avons alors décidé de les vendre à Mathias Khǿler. Elle va se rendre à Tranquebar pour le rencontrer, puis ils vont aller ensemble à Manille et Davao pour effectuer les transactions. »

- « Quoi ? Elle a emmené Lovino avec elle ? »

- « Il est le propriétaire de tous nos biens dans l'océan indien, » expliqua Guillaume.

- « Et Féliciano ? Où est-il ? »

- « Oh, Féliciano est à Vienne. Comme il semble avoir de bonnes dispositions pour la peinture et la musique, nous avons décidé de confier son éducation à notre cousin le comte Roderich Edelstein. Francis, qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi fais-tu une telle tête ?»

- « J'ai été ravis te revoir, Guillaume, mais je vais devoir partir sur le champ. »

- « Quoi ? Parce qu'Emma et Lovino… »

- « C'était le dernier endroit au monde où ces deux là auraient dû se rendre. Il faut que j'aille les chercher immédiatement. »

- « Que se passe-t-il ? Je ne comprends pas. Explique-moi.»

- « Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit. Je suis désolé Guillaume. Peut-être que je t'expliquerais quand je les aurais ramené. »

Et sans donner plus d'explications, il déposa un petit bisou sur le front de son cousin et partit. Guillaume soupira. « J'aimerai tout de même savoir se qui se passe, moi. »

* * *

**Nouveaux personnages:**

Dans le rôle de Peter le cuisinier: **Nouvelle Zélande**

Dans le rôle d'Alfred le mousse: **USA!**

Dans le rôle de Guillaume de Maele, frère d'Emma: **Luxembourg**

Dans le rôle du corsaire Lars Van Dijk:** Pays-Bas**

... et pour ceux qui m'ont posé la question dans les commentaires, Emile Bondevik Kholer est bien évidemen**t Islande.**


	4. IV: Un bon, une brute et un truand

**Salut à tout mes lecteurs!**

**D'abord, merci à vos commentaires. Cela m'a fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que mon histoire continuera de vous intéresser.**

**Réponse à mon commentateur anonyme: Emile Bondevik Kholer est le mignon et introverti Islande. (Qui d'autre se posait la question?)**

**Le titre du chapitre est dédié au meilleur film jamais réalisé (qui vient de passer sur une chaîne Belge)**** (et d'ailleurs, pourquoi il n'y a jamais de fic aph sur les westerns?)****. Je propose un jeu concours où vous devez deviner qui est le bon, qui est la brute et qui est le truand (ouais, bon, il y a plus difficile comme concours ). Le gagnant verra son nom devenir celui d'une nymphe/ ou triton de l'océan.**

* * *

**Chapitre quatre : un bon, une brute et un truand ?**

Romano était tellement terrorisé qu'il ne parvenait même plus à trembler. L'écossais l'avait emmené dans une grande salle où tous les pirates étaient réunis autour d'une longue table. Ils étaient tous sales, vêtus de vêtements abîmés et couverts de sang. Ils buvaient des boissons qui n'étaient définitivement pas du jus de fruit. Et ils criaient, juraient exactement comme les brigands des bas-fonds de Bruxelles.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu nous ramènes là, capitaine en second ? Ce n'est pas le fils à qui je pense ? »

- « Qu'est-ce que le moutard fait ici ? Tu ne comptes quand même pas lui donner à manger ? »

- « Vous comptez en faire un esclave ? Où est sa mère, dans ce cas ? Faites-la servir le rhum, qu'on s'amuse un peu. »

A ces mots, Lovino voulut sauter sur le saoulard pour défendre l'honneur de sa mère. Mais le second fut encore plus rapide. Il plaqua l'infâme individu contre la table, en prenant bien soins d'écraser son nez. Il sortit un coutelas de sa poche et le plaça dangereusement près des yeux de sa victime. Le silence se fit dans la salle.

- « On va clarifier les choses, les gars. Un, nous n'avons pas encore la confirmation qu'il s'agisse bien de « lui ». Tant qu'il y aura un doute, le mioche et sa mère sont des otages comme les autres. Deux, personne n'est autorisé à toucher au môme ou à sa mère tant que le capitaine ne l'aura pas autorisé. Trois, le premier qui ignore les deux premiers points finira en viande salée. Des questions ? »

Une main osa se lever au fond de la salle. Elle appartenait au type roux qui ressemblait tellement à l'Ecossais ainsi qu'au capitaine. Il avait l'air un peu plus raffiné que tous les autres, et surtout, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été impressionné par les explications du second.

- « Et est-ce que le capitaine a autorisé le petit à sortir de sa cabine ? »

- « Sous ma surveillance ou la tienne. Et puisque tu en parles… »

L'Ecossais attrapa son prisonnier par le col et l'amena à son sosie.

- « … J'ai un ou deux trucs à faire. Tu peux me le garder une demi-heure, Patrick ? »

Le sosie fronça les sourcils, mais un étrange sourire illumina vite son visage.

- « Aurais-tu l'intention de faire « cela » ? »

- « Je suis toujours l'aîné, et il a toujours moins de vingt ans d'âge mental. Bien sûr que je dois le faire. »

Le sosie attrapa le petit garçon par la main.

- « Soit, je te le garde une demi-heure, pas plus. »

Et il fit s'assoir l'enfant sur ses genoux pendant que le second quittait la salle. Les conversations reprirent petit à petit dans la salle à manger.

Lovino était toujours beaucoup trop impressionné pour réagir, mais il avait parfaitement entendu les différents propos à son sujet. Contrairement à ce que sa mère pensait, leurs ennuis ne venaient pas de ce stupide oncle Francis, mais de son propre père. Qu'est-ce que ces vilains pirates avaient contre lui ? Et pourquoi disaient-ils qu'ils n'étaient « pas sûrs » qu'il s'agisse bien de lui. Sérieusement, ce type était mort depuis deux ans. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien leur faire ?

- « Tu m'écoutes, gamin ? »

Lovino sursauta au haussement de voix. Son nouveau geôlier avait beau avoir l'air moins méchant que l'ancien, il savait tout de même utiliser un ton qui inspirait la crainte et le respect.

- « Pardon ? »

- « Je te demande ton nom. »

Toujours intimidé, Lovino bredouilla un « Lovino Pietro Carriedo-Fernandez ».

- « Et tes parents sont toujours les cousins de l'amiral Francis Bonnefoy ? »

- « Si j vous dit non, ça changera quoi ? »

- « Si tu ne coopères pas, tu auras l'honneur de goûter à la cuisine la plus infecte du monde. »

Décidément, ce type était l'antithèse de son sosie. Autant l'Ecossais avait une tête à faire peur et semblait toujours sur le point de tuer quelqu'un, autant cet homme-ci dissimulait sa véritable nature sous un masque de sérénité. C'est pourquoi, malgré le sourire de l'homme, Lovino savait qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

- « Elle est infecte comment ? »

L'homme sourit à nouveau. Difficile de dire ce que cela signifiait. Quand l'oncle Francis se mettait à sourire, il valait mieux se cacher.

- « Le capitaine aime cuisiner des pâtisseries « spécialement » pour ses hôtes. Tout le monde craque après le premier scone. Il va probablement en proposer à ta mère. »

Lovino ouvrit grand les yeux. Les pirates comptaient torturer sa précieuse maman.

- « Laissez ma mère tranquille, bande de connards ! »

L'homme sourit encore une fois.

- « C'est déjà mieux comme injure, mais il va encore falloir t'améliorer. C'est très facile de sauver ta chère maman. Il suffit que nous terminions notre conversation avant qu'ils n'attaquent le dessert. »

* * *

Emile examina encre une fois sa « cellule ». Les pirates l'avaient enfermé dans une cabine plutôt grande et bien meublée. Il y avait un lit confortable, une table et des chaises finement ouvragées, une commode à la marqueterie si raffinée qu'elle était digne de figurer dans le bureau d'un prince… Les pirates avaient visiblement l'intention de bien le traiter pour le moment. Durant les premières minutes de son enlèvement, Emile avait maudit son demi-frère qui était entièrement responsable de sa situation, mais après un temps de réflexion, il devait admettre que son statut lui avait au moins permis d'avoir droit à un traitement de faveur.

Après deux bonnes heures, le second entra dans la cabine, apportant toutes les malles et affaires qui se trouvaient dans la cabine qu'il avait partagé avec les Carriedo sur l'El-Peregrino. Le rouquin lui expliqua qu'ils avaient l'intention de le libérer à Tranquebar avec tous ses effets et lui demandais de séparer ses affaires de celles des Carriedo.

- « Qu'avez-vous fait à mes compagnons ? » demanda Emile, car il les avait entendu crier lorsqu'ils avaient été emmené à leur tour sur le bateau pirate.

- « Ils sont des otages importants. Ils seront échangés contre une belle rançon. »

- « Ils sont les invités de mon frère. Il les attend. Il payera tout ce que vous voulez si vous les laissez repartir avec moi. »

- « Sans façon, Nous allons nous adresser au mari ou au grand-frère. »

- « Vous perdez votre temps. Antonio est mort depuis deux ans et le frère d'Emma ne versera pas un seul florin pour eux. Négociez plutôt avec mon frère. »

Le jeune adolescent réalisa un peut tard qu'il était plus qu'étrange que les pirates connaissent le lien de parenté entre Lars Van Dijk et Emma de Maele.

- « Comment ça, Antonio est mort ? » demanda Alistair en fronçant les sourcils.

- « La famille de Maele a été informée de la mort d'Antonio il y a deux ans. Ses deux enfants ont hérité de tous ses biens. Matthias compte épouser leur mère pour s'approprier une part du gâteau. C'est pour cette raison que j'accompagne la veuve Carriedo et le petit en Inde. »

L'Ecossais resta silencieux quelques instants puis répondit calmement :

- « J'en parlerai à mon capitaine. En attendant, si vous voulez bien récupérer vos affaires… »

Emile s'exécuta. Il se disait qu'il valait mieux coopérer s'il voulait sauver la belle Emma. Il se demandait tout de même si Matthias apprécierait de devoir payer la liberté de sa fiancée. Le gouverneur de la compagnie orientale Danoise avait un sens des priorités assez particulier et de toute façon, ce n'était pas Emma qui l'intéressait vraiment, mais l'argent de ses enfants.

Après que l'adolescent ait fait le tri des bagages, il fut à nouveau laissé seul pendant quelques heures. Il constata avec horreur que le bateau pirate avait repris sa route. Il pria pour que le navire fasse effectivement route vers la colonie de son demi-frère.

Finalement, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, on frappa à nouveau à sa porte. Un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années et aux cheveux blonds légèrement bouclé entra avec un plateau de nourriture. Il semblait doux et timide. Qu'est-ce qu'un garçon comme lui faisait sur un bateau pirate ?

- « Qui es-tu ? Comment t'appelles-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Ses questions un peu trop directes effrayèrent le garçon qui manqua de renverser son plateau.

- « On m'a interdit de vous parler… »

- « Voyons, tu ne fais rien de mal. »

- « Alistair me l'a interdit et il est très cruel quand il s'agit de nous punir. Il est capable de me confisquer Kumashicha. »

- « Mais enfin, pourquoi ? Et c'est qui, Kumashicha ?»

- « Ne me demandez plus rien ! »

Il déposa le plateau et s'enfuit. Emile soupira. Il commençait à croire que le petit garçon n'était pas monté sur ce navire de son propre gré. Ces pirates étaient-ils spécialisés dans le kidnapping ?

Il s'installa à table et examina le plateau. On lui avait servit de la soupe, du poisson, du riz, des légumes verts dans de la porcelaine de chine et même un verre de cristal rempli de vin. Il était vraiment soigné aux petits oignons. Alors qu'il commençait son repas, on frappa à nouveau à la porte. C'était vraiment le comble ! Un pirate frappait à la porte de sa cellule comme un laquais le ferait à la porte de sa chambre ou de son bureau. Sans attendre la réponse d'Emile, l'Ecossais entra dans son ancienne cabine.

- « Le repas est-il au goût de son altesse ? »

- « Ne vous fatiguez pas avec toutes ces formalités », répondit le garçon d'un ton acide. « Que puis-je pour vous cette fois ? »

L'Ecossais eut un sourire mauvais.

- « Et si nous partagions un petit secret, vous et moi ? »

- « Pardon ? »

Le rouquin s'approcha de la commode et plus particulièrement d'un étrange tuyau de cuivre encastré dans le mur. Il retira une petite plaque de métal qui en bouchait l'orifice.

- « Cette petite merveille de technologie est reliée à la cabine du capitaine. Nous nous en servons pour communiquer. »

Emile ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

- « Si vous êtes sage, je vous laisserai écouter la conversation qu'échangent actuellement Mme Carriedo et notre bien aimé capitaine. »

* * *

Dans le rôle de Patrick, médecin de bord, le mystérieux **Irlande (sérieusement, comment pouvez vous penser à un autre nom que Patrick pour Irlande?)** qui est également la nation à l'allure la plus rapide du monde (cfr. l'épisode 14 de la saison 5) et Ultra champion de l'Eurovision? (record absolu de victoires)


	5. V: La mort tragique d'Antonio

**Bonjour tout le monde et je vous remercie pour l'intérêt que vous portez à mon histoire.**

**Réponse à Lina-Chan: je crois qu'un bon nombre de tes questions vont trouver leur réponse dans ce chapitre. Par contre, je te conseille vivement de visionner Le bon, la brute et le truand. C'est un monument du cinéma et tu as certainement déjà entendu des citations de ce film sans le savoir.**

**Pour la suite de la parution, je pense que je vais me fixer à un chapitre par semaine. Le rythme d'écriture est très rapide pour le moment, mais je préfère faire une réserve de chapitres pour des temps où je serais plus occupée.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre cinq : la mort tragique de Don Antonio**

Emma regardait le capitaine avec le regard le plus impassible dont elle était capable. C'était vraiment un homme étrange. Il faisait mine d'être arrogant et excentrique, mais elle savait d'expérience que ce genre d'attitude n'était jamais qu'un masque. C'était de la personnalité qui se cachait derrière qu'elle devait découvrir.

Arthur se mit à parodier des manières de grand seigneur tout en offrant à la jeune femme de prendre place à table et lui offrit même un verre de vin. Il se servit aussi et avala le contenu de son verre d'un trait.

- « Madame me pardonnera-t-elle l'insolence de lui poser une question indiscrète ? »

- « Je suis effectivement curieuse de savoir ce qui vous intéresse tellement chez moi. Posez donc votre question,» répondit-elle d'un ton neutre. Elle devait faire attention. Si cet homme se mettait à boire, il pouvait devenir violent.

Il sortit le certificat de décès d'Antonio de sa poche.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce document ? »

Le visage d'Emma s'empourpra.

- « Comment osez-vous ? Cela ne vous concerne en aucune façon ! »

- « Oh si, ça me concerne. Je veux savoir dans quelles circonstances ce constat de décès a été écrit. »

- « Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous faire ? Rendez-moi ça ?»

Elle se leva pour tenter de lui arracher la lettre des mains, mais l'homme s'amusait à l'agiter comme un jouet pour chat. Son sourire était à présent tout à fait naturel.

- « Je voudrais juste m'assurer que nous parlions du même Antonio Carriedo-Fernandez. Car si votre mari est réellement mort il y a deux ans, alors cela veut dire qu'un homme que je ne porte pas dans mon cœur est en train d'usurper son identité.»

Emma ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle vit également Arthur avoir un mouvement de recul. C'était comme si… il avait soudainement eu peur.

* * *

- « C'est pour cette raison que vous avez enlevé les Carriedo ? » demanda Emile. « Parce qu'un pirate rival utilise l'identité du Don ? »

- « Ce n'est pas tout à fait cela… Il y a plus d'un an, un nouveau capitaine à bord du navire le plus rapide que j'ai jamais vu s'est mis à faire parler de lui. Il attaque des navires essentiellement Espagnols et Hollandais, et visiblement, pas n'importe lesquels. Dans le milieu, nous l'appelons « Tonio le Dément » car il semble devenir complètement fou et invincible sur le champ de bataille. Au début, nous l'avons ignoré, les sept mers étant suffisamment grandes pour lui et nous. Mais un jour est arrivé où nous nous sommes battus pour le même trésor. Nous étions supposés avoir l'avantage car le capitaine était la seule personne sur terre à connaître l'emplacement du trésor. Cependant, notre principal rival à l'époque, le corsaire Lars Van Dijk avait aussi pris ses dispositions. Il avait placé un espion sur notre navire, ce qui lui permit de nous suivre de près et d'arriver presque au même moment sur l'île de Mangareva, dans l'archipel des îles Gambiers. Nous avons entamé une lutte sur la plage et alors que les deux camps étaient au bord de l'épuisement, nous avons vu un autre bateau pirate quitter l'île en barbotant le fameux trésor sous nos yeux. »

- « Laissez-moi deviner, c'était Tonio le dément ? »

- « Ouaip, et quand Lars Van Dijk a vu le capitaine, il est entré dans une colère noire, a hurlé « ANTONIO CARRIEDO-FERNANDEZ ! » et nous a complètement oublié. C'est ainsi que nous avons assumé qu'il s'agissait du véritable nom de notre voleur. Remarque, nous n'avons jamais entendu personne d'autre appeler Tonio le dément de cette façon. Alors nous devons savoir ce qu'il en est vraiment. Il est vrai que cela ne serait pas correct de nous venger sur la dame si son mari n'est pas celui qui nous a volé notre trésor… »

- « Et si… c'est le cas ? »

- « Alors il est hors de question de les laisser partir. »

Emile comprenait où l'Ecossais voulait en venir et se sentait désolé pour la pauvre Emma. Mais il sentait également venir un autre problème. C'était certainement le plus petit des problèmes auxquels il devait penser pour le moment, mais dans la mesure où cela concernait son imprévisible demi-frère... Si le mari d'Emma était toujours vivant, Matthias ne pouvait pas épouser la jeune femme, et le gouverneur n'aimait pas quand ses plans étaient perturbés.

* * *

_Février 1688._

- « Maman, regarde, une fleur ! » s'écriait un jeune garçon emmitouflé dans une veste de fourrure en s'agenouillant devant un parterre recouvert de neige. Au milieu de celui-ci, une perce-neige défiait le froid.

- « Comme elle est jolie ! » ajouta un autre garçon, s'accroupissant à son tour devant le parterre.

- « Je peux la cueillir pour te l'offrir, maman ? C'est la première fleur de l'année. »

- « Quelle délicate attention, Lovino, » lui répondit sa mère avec un sourire affectueux.

Le petit garçon saisit la tige avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable pour cueillir son précieux présent.

- « Merci, mon trésor, elle est magnifique ! »

- « Je peux faire un dessin de la fleur, maman ? »

L'autre garçon, de onze mois plus jeune que son frère, aimait dessiner tout ce qu'il trouvait ravissant. Ses dessins étaient encore très rudimentaires, mais tous les adultes, sa mère y-compris, considéraient ce loisir comme un signe de sa future vocation. Féliciano Carriedo-Fernandez deviendrait un grand mécène.

Après une heure de promenade et de jeux dans le jardin enneigé, Emma décida qu'il était temps pour eux de retourner à l'intérieur de leur hôtel particulier et de boire un bon lait chaud pour se réchauffer. Les deux nurses des enfants, Maria et Eefje, leur enlevèrent leurs pelisses de fourrure pour les échanger avec des habits de laine bien secs. A peine changés, les enfants se ruèrent dans le salon pour jouer avec leur maquette de château et leurs soldats de plomb. Emma continuait de sourire. Ses fils étaient si beaux, si attachants, si doux. Ils étaient la fierté de son époux, qui leur avait fait promettre un mois plus tôt, alors qu'il s'embarquait pour les Philippines, d'être devenus des rudes gaillards à son retour. Les enfants tenaient leur promesse, ils grandissaient de jour en jour. Quand Antonio reviendrait, dans cinq ou six mois, il ne reconnaitrait plus ses enfants.

On frappa à la porte. Le jeune frère d'Emma entra. Le jeune homme était sur le point de fêter ses dix-huit ans, mais avait encore une apparence d'adolescent efféminé. Il était à moitié dévêtu, pour la plus grande confusion des nourrices.

- « Emma, au secours ! Notre mère et notre tante veulent m'habiller pour la réception d'anniversaire. »

Emma sortit son célèbre sourire félin.

- « Un problème avec la dernière mode ? »

- « Tu parles ! Comme tout le monde redoute la guerre avec la France, il parait qu'il est hors de question de porter les habits offerts par Francis. Mais la tenue qu'elles me proposent à la place est tout simplement horrible. Cela va être un désastre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser ? »

Le sourire d'Emma devint encore plus grand.

Dans six jours, la famille de Maele allait donner une grande réception d'anniversaire en l'honneur de Guillaume. Le fils aîné de la famille étant déshérité et pratiquement excommunié, le jeune homme était devenu le principal héritier de la colossale fortune familiale et de ce fait, un des meilleurs partis d'Europe. Les rumeurs dans Bruxelles parlaient d'un véritable bal de conte de fée où le prince choisirait sa future épouse. Emma se figurait qu'effectivement, Guillaume serait certainement fiancé dès le lendemain du bal, mais que cela ne serait pas aussi romantique qu'un conte de fée. Elle avait déjà entendu son père et son grand-père discuter des éventuelles candidates. Son brave frère serait, tout comme elle et Laurent jadis, négocié et vendu comme un produit de luxe.

Son seul soulagement était que la principale candidate au titre de future comtesse de Maele était une jeune, douce et jolie princesse du Liechtenstein et que Guillaume semblait déjà avoir eu le coup de foudre pour elle. Les hommes de la famille considéraient cette alliance comme une opportunité de faire un bon supplémentaire dans leur ascension sociale. Avec ce mariage, les portes du palais de la Hofburg leur seraient ouvertes en permanence. De plus, la fortune des Liechtenstein avait considérablement augmenté depuis que le fils aîné, intime conseillé du prince de Savoie, avait décuplé les avoirs de la famille dans les cantons Suisses. La famille de Maele ne pouvait pas laisser passer une occasion pareille… Et c'était pour cette raison que Guillaume était horrifié à l'idée de se présenter à la princesse Zita dans l'habit ridiculement triste que sa mère lui confectionnait.

- « Je t'en supplie, sauve moi ! Zita ne doit pas me voir dans une tenue de deuil digne d'un chanteur d'opéra.»

- « D'accord, d'accord. Super frangine va rattraper le coup. »

Elle confia la surveillance de ses fils à ses nourrices et suivit son frère dans la salle de couture. L'habit semblait effectivement sortit tout droit d'un théâtre tragique, tout de gris et de dentelle noire. Emma se mit immédiatement à gronder les couturières et le mauvais goût de sa mère.

- « Mais enfin quoi, mère ? A quoi donc pensez-vous ? Vous allez faire passer Guillaume pour Hamlet alors qu'il devrait ressembler à un chevalier ! »

Mais alors que la jeune femme faisant son sermon, un serviteur entra dans la pièce avec un coffret et une lettre qui lui était destiné.

- « Un homme encapuchonné m'a dit de le remettre à la Donna Emma Carriedo Fernandez. »

Tout le monde dans la salle se mit à sourire. La seule personne à utiliser cette appellation pour la jeune femme était son époux, actuellement en voyage d'affaire aux Philippines. Il envoyait probablement un cadeau à son épouse.

- « Et bien quoi, Emma ? Ouvre donc la lettre. Que nous raconte donc Antonio ? » la pria sa mère.

La jeune femme saisit la lettre souriante et s'empressa de la décacheter. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de reconnaître l'écriture de Laurent –Lars, son frère considéré comme une brebis galeuse depuis que l'on avait appris qu'il était devenu corsaire pour la république de Hollande.

_« Ma chère petite sœur,_

_J'espère que la vie ne te semble pas trop ennuyeuse dans cette sinistre ville qu'est devenue Bruxelles et dans ce grand hôtel bien morne et silencieux depuis que ton tendre époux et moi-même l'avons quitté. Dans le coffre ci-joint, je tenais à te faire parvenir un souvenir de mes derniers pillages dans l'océan indien… »_

Marguerite de Maele, qui n'avait pas attendu la fin de la lecture de la lettre pour ouvrir le coffret, poussa un cri d'horreur. A l'intérieur, il y avait une urne de verre remplie de vinaigre. Au milieu de celui-ci flottait un doigt où était encore fixée une alliance.

_« … Je te suggère de garder ce doigt précieusement car il s'agit de la seule chose que tu reverras un jour de ton tendre époux. Je l'ai tué il n'y a pas plus de quatre heures lors de l'attaque d'un navire Espagnol. Après avoir découpé ce souvenir, j'ai jeté son corps à la mer._

_Affectueusement, le capitaine Corsaire LARS VAN DIJK. »_

Les images autour d'Emma devinrent floues et se mirent à danser.

« Emma ! »

« Ma fille, accroche-toi ! »

« Madame ! »

Mais Emma s'évanouit et s'effondra sur le sol.

* * *

Arthur se remémora sa dernière altercation avec Tonio le dément sur l'île Arena. Ils avaient alors croisé le fer et le capitaine du Migratory Bird avait constaté à cette occasion qu'il manquait un doigt à la main droite de l'Espagnol: l'annulaire. En combinant ce souvenir et le récit que lui avait fait Emma, il n'y avait désormais plus de doutes possibles. Tonio le dément était bien Antonio Carriedo Fernandez, et la jeune femme en larmes devant lui était son épouse. Mais cela ne faisait que compliquer les choses, poser de nouvelles questions.

Il savait depuis longtemps que Lars Van Dijk avait un caractère impossible, qu'il était cruel et violent. Mais qui aurait cru qu'il était capable d'assassiner son propre beau frère et de s'en vanter d'une façon aussi morbide auprès de sa sœur? Dieu que leur famille avait l'air compliquée. C'était autre chose que sa propre famille qui était déjà bien recomposée, puisque les trois frères Alistair, Patrick et lui-même étaient tous les trois issus de mères différentes. Il semblait maintenant à Arthur que Lars éprouvait une haine mortelle pour tout ce qui était lié à son ancienne vie. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi le Hollandais ciblait principalement les navires espagnols… Non, cela ne pouvait pas être résumé aussi facilement, tout simplement parce que Lars n'avait pas tué Carriedo. Son beau frère était toujours bien vivant et était devenu aussi cinglé que le corsaire. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi cette mise en scène ?

« Mise en scène ! » Mais bien évidement ! Visiblement, le frère et le mari s'étaient mis d'accord pour faire « disparaître » Carriedo aux yeux de la bonne société européenne et même de sa famille d'une façon très radicale. Antonio s'était tout de même coupé un doigt et ils l'avaient envoyé à son épouse bien aimée. Mais pourquoi, tout le problème était là. Arthur n'aimait pas comment les affaires tournaient. Il avait la désagréable impression d'entrer dans un complot qui le dépassait. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'aurait jamais plus une occasion pareille de se venger de ses deux rivaux, et peut-être même de ce pervers lubrique d'amiral Bonnefoy en même temps. Il allait se servir de cette étrange affaire pour les supplanter une bonne fois pour toutes et cette délicieuse veuve en serait la récompense finale. Un plan diabolique commença à s'échafauder dans sa tête.

Il tendit un mouchoir de soie à la jeune veuve qui avait du mal à sécher ses larmes. Le fait d'avoir eu à raconter cette douloureuse journée de février avait été au dessus de ses forces.

- « Prenez, madame. Et pardonnez-moi pour cette pénible épreuve que je vous ai imposée. Je ne pensais pas que l'affaire était si grave. »

Emma accepta le mouchoir de bonne grâce.

- « Lors de mes différentes rencontres avec mon ennemi, je n'ai jamais remarqué s'il lui manquait un doigt car il portait des gants. Mais à présent que vous m'avez fourni un signe distinctif aussi particulier, il sera aisé de vérifier si votre mari est réellement mort en honnête homme. Jusque là, me permettrez-vous l'audace de vous faire une proposition ? »

La jeune femme reposa sur lui ses grands yeux verts si troublants qui ressemblaient tant à ceux de « cette femme ». Dieu, qu'ils étaient beaux.

- « Quel genre de proposition ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix encore tremblante.

- « Je vous serais gré de rester sur mon bâtiment jusqu'à ce que nous retrouvions ce pirate. Si cet homme est bien votre époux et qu'il a survécu au traitement que lui a infligée ce terrible corsaire, il viendra définitivement à nous avec une rançon ou le projet de vous sauver. Vous aurez alors tout le loisir de lui reparler et plus encore. S'il refuse et se dérobe, alors cet homme n'est pas celui que vous avez épousé jadis et je vous promets de rétablir l'honneur de votre mari en le poursuivant et en le punissant. Cette proposition est-elle à votre convenance ? »

* * *

Dans la cabine du second, Alistair et son « invité de marque » n'avaient pas raté un seul mot de la conversation.

- « J'avais entendu dire que la nouvelle de la mort de Don Carriedo avait été pénible, mais à ce point… » pensa Emile à voix haute.

Alistair ne lui répondit pas, mais il réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

« Qu'est-ce que ce crétin fabrique ? Il sait qu'il manque l'annulaire à la main droite de Tonio. Il sait que c'est lui. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de faire des complots ? Il se prend pour Macbeth ou quoi ? Et sinon, c'est moi il drague la dame? Stupides gênes familiales ! »

* * *

**Dans les nouveaux personnages**: La princesse Zita est interprétée, bien évidement, par la mignonne **Liechtenstein.** Est-il nécessaire de dire qui sera son grand frère?

**Une dernière chose, je vous invite tous, dimanche prochain, à regarder en direct les cérémonie d'abdication de notre roi bien aimé Albert II et la prestation de serment de notre nouveau roi Philippe I.**


	6. VI: des rivaux

**Hello tout le monde! Bon, cette introduction sera brève vu que cette fois-ci, il n'y a pas de commentaires qui attendent des réponses.**

**donc: **

**disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power ne m'appartient pas (qui l'eut cru?)**

**pairings: toujours du SpaBel, mais à partir de ce chap, vous pouvez vous délecter de quelques premières gouttes de NetherPan et de SuFin. D'autres duo sont prévus, mais je vous garde la surprise. **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre six : des rivaux.**

La foule s'écartait sur le passage d'un homme étrange. Il était vêtu d'un long kimono bleu parsemé de pétales de cerisier blancs et dissimulait son visage sous un grand chapeau de paille. Il portait à sa ceinture un somptueux katana. Des murmures se répandaient dans la foule.

« Un mercenaire japonais ! »

« Que fait-il ici à Davao ? Ses semblables sont peut-être acceptés en Indonésie, mais nous sommes aux Philippines. »

En somme, il était connu que de nombreux samouraïs japonais travaillaient pour la « Vereenigde Oost-Indie Compagnie » et effectuaient le sale travail des Hollandais. En 1690, alors que le Japon était entièrement refermé sur lui-même, il n'y avait jamais que ces mercenaires de l'ombre qui quittaient les îles nippones, d'où la panique de la population en voyant cet homme se promener tranquillement dans un des principaux ports des îles espagnoles. Depuis deux ans, l'Espagne et la Hollande étaient officiellement alliées en Europe contre la France qui avait décidé une énième fois d'envahir les Flandres, mais cela ne changeait rien à la situation en Extrême-Orient. C'était toujours la fièvre de l'or et du chacun pour sois. Le mercenaire japonais n'était donc pas le bienvenu à Davao.

Très vite, un groupe armé encercla le samouraï. Ils affirmaient faire partie de la milice de la ville mais étaient en réalité une bande de voyous toujours à l'affut de touristes ou de commerçants à dépouiller. L'étranger était pour eux une cible de choix, dans la mesure où il représentait une menace pour la tranquillité de la population.

- « Tu t'es perdu, mon grand ? »

- « C'est un joli sabre que tu as là. C'est pour la cuisine ? »

Le japonais abaissa encore un peu plus son chapeau de paille afin de dissimuler son visage.

- « Je suis pressé. Merci de vous écarter. »

- « Ton rendez-vous est annulé, le bouffeur de riz ! »

- « Je n'ai pas le temps de parler avec vous. Une dernière fois, je vous demande de me laisser passer. »

Le plus grand des miliciens s'approcha du jeune homme pour l'examiner. Il souleva le chapeau sans ménagement, révélant les trais délicats du garçon.

- « Mais c'est qu'il a une jolie voix et qu'il ressemble à une fille… Emmenons-le dans un cabaret pour le faire chanter. »

- « T'aurais pas du faire ça, mon pote ! »

Le milicien n'eu pas le temps de se retourner. Il sentit le calibre d'un pistolet contre sa tempe.

- « Bonjour capitaine », répondit le japonais d'un sourire timide, tout en remettant son chapeau.

Tout le monde se retourna vers le nouveau venu, un homme de très grande taille, âgé d'une trentaine d'année et aux cheveux couleur paille caché sous un grand tricorne. Il portait une longue veste noire de la même couleur que son chapeau et une longue écharpe qui ne semblait pas très indiquée sous cette chaleur tropicale.

- « Le châtiment pour manque de respect à mon second est la mort instantanée. »

Et sans laisser le temps à sa proie de réagir, il tira, tuant l'homme sur le coup. Des gens se mirent à crier et ce fut la panique.

- « Van Dijk-Sama, j'ai les informations que vous recherchiez. Nous devrions partir sur le champ,» suggéra son second.

L'homme au pistolet grogna en guise d'acquiescement.

- « Hé ho, parce que vous vous imaginez qu'on va vous laisser partir comme ça, bande de pirates ? »

Les deux hommes se mirent en route, ignorant les vociférations de leurs adversaires. Certains d'entre eux dégainèrent leurs épées et d'autres armaient leur pistolets.

- « Capitaine, m'autorisez vous… »

- « Autorisation accordée. »

Trois hommes se ruèrent, épée au poing, sur les deux complices. Mais ils ne parvinrent même pas à les toucher. En quelques mouvements rapides, précis et gracieux, le japonais fit danser son Katana et se débarrassa des gêneurs. Son capitaine, lui, vida ses deux pistolets sur ceux qui espéraient les attaquer à distance et les réduisit également au silence.

- « Vous êtes aussi impitoyable que la foudre, capitaine, » voulu complimenter le beau japonais.

- « Tu es le plus mortel des papillons », lui répondit son compagnon sur le même ton tout en effleurant le visage du samouraï du bout des doigts. « Au bateau ! Nous devons partir le plus vite possible. »

Personne dans la rue ne tenta de se mettre sur leur chemin. Ils avaient montré à quel point il était dangereux de les gêner. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à rejoindre le port et leur navire, un bâtiment fin et léger conçu pour la vitesse et les manœuvres faciles.

- « Salut cap'tain… », leur lança un jeune homme d'un peu plus de vingt ans, musclé, aux cheveux marrons mi-long et légèrement bouclés.

- « Héraclès, nous partons le plus vite possible. Dans combien de temps pouvons nous partir ? »

- « Laissez-moi deviner. Vous avez encore tué quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien… »

- « On en a tué huit, d'où l'importance de ne pas s'attarder », expliqua le japonais.

- « Nous nous doutions que cette escale en territoire espagnol allait dégénérer, alors nous avons fait au plus rapide. Tous les matériaux et provisions sont déjà embarqués. Il faut juste attendre les matelots. Vous les aviez autorisés à passer quatre heures sur la terre ferme, ce qui veut dire qu'ils devraient rentrer dans la demi-heure. »

- « Bien », répondit le capitaine. « Commencez les préparatifs du départ. Nous partons dans une heure. »

- « Et moi qui espérait faire une sieste… »

Une heure plus tard, la « Eenzaamheid » quittait le port dans le plus grand désordre. En effet, durant les vingt dernières minutes de préparatifs, une partie de l'équipage avait du se battre contre les milices du port qui tentait de les arrêter. Quand le bruit s'était répandu que le corsaire Lars Van Dijk et son équipage se trouvait à Davao, tous les soldats et autre chasseurs de primes avaient tenté de se mobiliser pour les arrêter. Malheureusement, ils étaient arrivés trop tard et de façon trop désordonnée pour empêcher le navire hollandais de prendre la mer avec tous ses hommes.

- « Quel cap, capitaine ? » demandait Héraclès qui s'était installé à la barre.

Lars ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il n'avait pas encore de plan bien précis en tête. Il se tourna vers son second, Kiku Honda, qui détenait les clés de leur prochaine destination.

- « Il fait route vers Tranquebar, Van Dijk-Sama. »

Le corsaire le regarda d'un air grave.

- « En es-tu sûr ? »

- « Ma démarche est plutôt longue à expliquer, mais il se rend définitivement à Tranquebar. »

Le capitaine hocha la tête et ordonna de filer tout droit vers l'Ouest. Une heure plus tard, la « Eenzaamheid » avait semé tous ses poursuivants et l'équipage put enfin se reposer. Lars fit signe à son second de le suivre dans sa cabine. A l'intérieur, il tira tous les rideaux avant de se débarrasser de son chapeau, de sa veste et de sa chemise.

- « Applique-moi ma pommade tout en m'expliquant ce que tu as appris. »

Et il s'assit sur son lit. Kiku déposa ses propres affaires et se mit également torse-nu avant de saisir un petit pot de métal et de s'assoir derrière son capitaine.

- « J'ai pu espionner des employés du comptoir Carriedo, » commença-t-il. « Ils sont surexcités. »

- « Des nouvelles d'Europe ? Quel lien avec Tranquebar ?»

- « Il y a cinq semaines, l'administrateur a reçu un courrier de Bruxelles lui annonçant que le comptoir, ainsi que celui de Manille, allaient être vendus à la Compagnie Orientale Danoise. »

Kiku commença à appliquer doucement la pommade sur les brulures et cicatrices qui parcouraient le dos de son capitaine. Ce dernier resta silencieux un moment.

- « J'avoue que je ne comprends pas la logique de mon vieux et des Carriedo. Ces établissements sont supposés rapporter des fortunes. Pourquoi les vendraient-ils aux Khǿler? »

- « Là où ça se complique, c'est qu'il y a dix jours, les projets ont changés. Lovino et Féliciano resteraient les propriétaires des établissements, mais ils en confieraient la gestion à leur nouveau père. »

Lars se retourna, faisant sursauter son interlocuteur.

- « Comment ça, leur nouveau père ? »

- « Il semblerait que votre sœur est sur le point d'épouser le gouverneur de Tranquebar, Mathias Khǿler. »

- « QUOI ? »

Kiku eut un mouvement de recul. Il savait ce qu'il représentait pour le capitaine et que d'ordinaire, il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Cependant, il n'était pas le seul à tenir une place aussi importante dans le cœur de Lars. Le jeune japonais n'était pas toujours de taille contre le souvenir de son frère et de sa sœur. Il tâcha de se rectifier.

- « Et c'est pour cette raison que je suis certain qu'Antonio a eu la même réaction que vous et qu'il tentera coute que coute d'empêcher ce mariage. »

- « Attends un instant, tu veux dire que ma sœur… »

- « Les employés ont été avertis que Madame Emma, ses fils et son nouvel époux viendraient mettre les choses en ordre à Davao et Manille d'ici vingt ou trente jours. Cela veut dire que les noces auront lieux à Tranquebar. »

- « Elle vient donc dans le nouveau monde ? »

- « Elle vient avec ses fils. »

Lars déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son second.

- « Tu sais que tu es le meilleur détective du monde ? »

- « Vous m'embarrassez, capitaine, » répondit le jeune homme en rougissant.

- « Allez, termine donc de soigner mes blessures. Nous allons être occupés dans les prochains jours. »

Et le japonais continua en silence son activité favorite ; observer son précieux capitaine et chercher à percer les mystères des blessures de son corps et de son âme. En ce moment, le garçon était prêt à parier toute sa solde que Lars était en train de penser à son frère et à sa sœur, et à l'occasion qu'il attendait depuis des années de pouvoir les enlever.

* * *

Françis regardait avec impatience les grues du quai emporter les caisses de vivres sur son navire de guerre la « Princesse blanche ». Cela prenait trop de temps. A chaque instant, Emma et Lovino pouvait tomber dans un des innombrables pièges de l'océan. Peut-être avaient-ils déjà essuyé une tempête… mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était les humains ; les corsaires, les pirates, les marchands d'esclaves, les dérangés du cerveau... L'océan indien fourmillait en temps normal de personnes mal intentionnées, mais depuis que la concurrence avait augmenté avec l'installation de colonies Danoises et Française, tous les navires, parfois même du même camp, se livraient une guerre sans mercis. La possibilité qu'Emma arrive sans encombre à Tranquebar ou Manille était de seulement vingt pour cent. Francis ne pouvait pas attendre.

- « C'est vraiment inhabituel de vous voir aussi impatient », commenta une voix dans le dos de l'Amiral.

Francis se retourna. Derrière lui se tenait un homme dans un uniforme bleu. C'était un géant blond aux yeux froids d'un ton bleu-nuit. C'était le second du navire, Berwald Oxenstierna, un Suédois qui avait quitté son pays en quête de fortune et dont les talents au combat, gestion du personnel et en cuisine avaient séduit Francis.

- « Si tu savais, tu serais aussi nerveux que moi, » lui répondit le français.

Berwald ne répondit pas. Il se contentait de le fixer de ses yeux glacés. L'amiral détourna vite le regard. « Bon, et là, est-ce que cela veut dire qu'il n'en a rien à faire ou qu'il attend que j'en dise plus ? Ah, où est le mignon petit interprète lorsqu'on a besoin de lui ? »

Il fallait dire qu'un des traits les plus intimidants de Berwald était son regard froid qui semblait toujours vouloir exprimer de la colère. Il était d'un naturel silencieux et pouvait vous dévisager durant des heures de ce regard glacé. En général, tout le monde était alors persuadé que le Suédois les avait ajoutés à sa liste noire. Et comme il ne parlait pas, cela aggravait encore la situation. Il y avait des jours où Francis et l'équipage n'en pouvaient presque plus. Mais un jour, le second avait convaincu son capitaine d'engager un adorable jeune finlandais qui n'avait aucun mal à interpréter le langage corporel du géant. Ce fut à ce moment que l'Amiral avait compris qu'en fait, son terrifiant second était une timidité maladive et que son visage tendu était en réalité le résultat de toute la gêne qu'il s'efforçait de dissimuler. Ah, ce que les hommes du Nord étaient étranges.

- « En fait, ton cher cousin Mathias a mis en danger des personnes très importantes à mes yeux, » expliqua l'amiral.

Le regard du géant changea. Cette fois-ci, le français était certain de voir un ouragan de colère se déchaîner dans les yeux bleu-nuit de son second. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Berwald était un cousin du gouverneur de Tranquebar, mais tous deux se détestaient profondément. Mathias avait un jour décidé de déshériter ses parents suédois et c'était ainsi que le géant du Nord s'était retrouvé à la rue pratiquement sans le sous et avait entrepris de parcourir les routes en quête de gloire et d'aventure. Francis espérait que la mention de ce cousin tant détesté motive son second.

- « Etes-vous en train de dire que nous allons lui rendre visite ? »

- « Nous allons empêcher quelqu'un de lui rendre visite… enfin non, il est certainement trop tard pour ça. Nous avons un mois de retard. Mais si jamais quelque chose est arrivé à Emma ou à son fils, tu pourras le torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive avec ma bénédiction. »

A cet instant, un jeune adolescent blond les rejoignit sur le quai. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans, de beaux yeux bleu-ciel, des traits angéliques…

- « Capitaine, Berwald, je suis désolé pour mon retard. J'ai perdu la notion du temps à l'armurerie. J'accepterai ma punition sans me plaindre ! »

- « Tu tombes bien, Tino. J'ai besoin de tes talents d'interprète d'urgence ! »

Et Francis plaça le jeune finlandais en face de son second.

- « Là, qu'est-ce qu'il pense au juste ? »

Après un bref regard, Tino demanda à son capitaine s'il avait annoncé une bonne nouvelle à son protecteur.

- « Comment ça, une bonne nouvelle ? »

- « Ben, vous ne voyez pas ? Il est ravi ! Il sourit. »

Le français dévisagea encore une fois son second. Non, le suédois ne souriait pas. Son visage semblait juste un peu plus crispé qu'à l'ordinaire. Vraiment bizarre, ce type. Heureusement que ce trait de comportement était drôlement utile lors des combats en mer. La moitié de ses adversaires étaient pétrifiés rien qu'en le voyant. Les autres s'évanouissaient lorsqu'ils découvraient sa nature viking. Mais Francis comprenait ce que Tino voulait dire. Berwald était enchanté à l'idée de pouvoir se défouler sur ce poison de gouverneur de la compagnie Orientale Danoise.

- « Berwald, fait comme bon te semble, mais nous levons l'ancre à l'aube, » ordonna l'amiral avant de se mettre en quête d'un bureau de poste.

Il savait que les membres de l'équipage et les dockers allaient vivre une expérience traumatisante, mais comme il le disait toujours : « A la guerre comme à la guerre ».

* * *

Dans le rôle de Kiku Honda, second de la "Eenzaamheid": **JAPON!** (and by the way, c'est fou comme le Néerlandais ressemble à l'Allemand, hein?)

Dans le rôle d'Héraclès, quartier-maître de la "Eenzaamheid": **Grèce.**

Dans le rôle de Berwald Oxenstierna, second du navire "La princesse blanche": **Suède!**

Dans le rôle de Tino, interprète de Berwald et mascotte du navire "La princesse blanche": **Finlande!**


	7. VII: une longue nuit

**Merci pour vos commentaires et toutes l'attention que vous accordez à mon histoire. Cela me fait super plaisir. Voici un tout nouveau chapitre. Je sais que je vous avais habitué à un rythme plus rapide, mais cela va être un peu plus compliqué à présent, car je viens de signer pour un CDD à temps plein, ce qui veut dire moins de temps pour écrire. Mais je peux vous garantir que j'ai bien l'intention d'écrire l'histoire jusqu'au bout.**

**disclaimer:** au cas où des gens en doutaient encore, l'univers d'Hetalia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**pairings: **Belgique est à l'honneur dans ce chapitre, puisqu'en plus du Spabel que vous connaissez déjà, vous aurez à présent du Engbel. Et le duo que vous attendiez tous(tes) fait aussi son entrée.

* * *

**Chapitre sept : une longue nuit **

Emma regarda son fils dormir à ses côté sur leur lit de fortune. Le petit garçon avait des rêves agités et se mettait parfois à pleurer. Qu'est-ce que ces monstres lui avaient fait ? Il avait l'air traumatisé et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour soulager son fils. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le moment était de le serrer dans ses bras et lui chanter des berceuses, mais elle n'était pas sûre que cela suffise. Après tout, ces pirates pouvaient tout aussi bien recommencer à le brimer dès le lendemain matin. Et elle n'était toujours pas sûre du sort qu'ils leur réservaient. Elle se rappela comment sa conversation avec le capitaine s'était terminée.

Arthur Kirkland avait terminé son quatrième verre et continuait son numéro de pirate gentleman. Il lui promettait d'être tout à fait correct avec elle du moment qu'elle accepte de le considérer comme un ami. Mais voilà, il avait bu, il se tenait un peu trop près d'elle et il n'avait plus du tout les même manières qu'au début du repas. Elle commençait lentement mais sûrement à avoir peur de la suite des évènements.

Et puis, la porte s'était ouverte avec fracas et les deux pirates roux firent irruption dans la pièce.

- « Comment osez-vous ? » s'énerva Arthur.

- « Je pense que vous avez suffisamment discuté pour ce soir,» annonça Alistair. « Vous allez la reprendre demain matin une fois que vous aurez tous les deux bien dormi, bien réfléchi et dans ton cas, Artie, cuvé ton rhum. »

- « Je ne permettrais à personne de me parler sur ce ton. Je vais te faire fouetter et mettre au fer pendant une semaine. »

- « Et je ne te permettrais pas d'entraîner tout l'équipage dans ta malédiction, » répondit son grand frère du tac au tac sans être impressionné le moins du monde.

- « Une malédiction ? » demanda Emma, perplexe. Francis ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une malédiction.

Le deuxième garçon roux s'approcha de la jeune femme et la saisit par un bras.

- « Si Milady veut bien se donner la peine de me suivre, la séance est levée et reportée à demain pour permettre au jury de délibérer. »

- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » s'affola-t-elle. Elle avait eu sa dose d'agitation pour la journée et elle ne voulait pas, en plus, être la cause d'une confrontation entre le capitaine et son équipage.

- « Ca ne se voit pas ? Vous avez constaté par vous-même qu'il ne tient pas l'alcool. Un accident arrive vite avec lui. »

- « Je résiste parfaitement bien à l'alcool et tout est sous contrôle. Alors laissez mon invitée tranquille et dégagez ! »

- « Arthur, tu ne me laisses pas le choix,» soupira Alistair en faisant craquer ses doigts. « Patrick, ramène la veuve à sa chambre tout de suite. »

Son compagnon obéit et emporta Emma malgré ses protestations. Elle entendit le capitaine crier, puis la porte se ferma et ce fut le silence. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que le bois puisse être un matériau si propice à l'insonorisation. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Le pont était à présent rempli d'hommes ivres. L'équipage avait grassement fêté sa victoire du jour. Certains la regardaient avec insistance, mais elle parvint à se contrôler.

- « J'ai le droit à des explications, non ? » demanda-t-elle. « Pourquoi êtes-vous intervenus ainsi ? N'allez pas me dire que c'est dans la tradition des pirates de contester ainsi le capitaine. »

- « Arthur est notre petit frère, à Alistair et à moi. Alors nous avons l'habitude de savoir quand il se prépare à faire une connerie. Et ce soir, il allait en faire une grosse. »

Emma trouva étrange que ce soit le plus jeune des trois qui soit le capitaine. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas ce terrible écossais si intimidant ou ce garçon-ci qui avait l'air assez intelligent ? Patrick devina ses pensées.

- « Il a des qualités indiscutables, il est meilleur au combat et il a le bateau », expliqua-t-il.

Le bateau ? Quelle étrange excuse. Un bateau, ça peut changer facilement de propriétaire. Mais elle se rappela une des histoires de Francis.

_« Le petit lapin navigue avec ses deux frères sur un bateau enchanté. Le bateau est très rapide, solide et maniable, mais il a la particularité de n'obéir qu'à Arthur. S'il a ordonné à une porte de rester fermée, elle restera fermée. S'il lui a ordonné de s'arrêter et de ne plus bouger, on pourrait utiliser cinq bateaux pour le remorquer que le vaisseau resterait toujours sur place. Je peux te garantir que cela nous a posé un sérieux problème lorsque nous les avons capturés pour la première fois. »_

A l'époque, Emma avait sourit car elle ne croyait pas à la magie. Elle n'y croyait toujours pas, mais elle devait admettre que c'était plutôt intriguant. Et les deux frères aînés avaient l'air d'avoir peur d'une malédiction. Etait-elle liée au navire ?

- « Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de malédiction ? »

- « Ca ne vous regarde pas. »

- « Je crois que si ! Vous êtes intervenus parce que vous aviez peur que je puisse jouer un rôle dedans. »

- « Ca n'empêche pas que vous n'avez pas à en savoir plus. »

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la prison de la jeune femme.

- « Attendez, où est mon fils ? Votre frère l'avait emporté tout à l'heure en disant qu'il… »

L'homme sourit.

- « Comme le petit avait encore de l'énergie à revendre et qu'il se plaignait du repas, on l'a envoyé à la cuisine où il est de corvée vaisselle. On vous le renverra quand il aura fini. Et une dernière chose. Vous ne devriez pas vous faire trop d'illusion sur la suite des évènements. Nous sommes certains à cent pour cent que notre voleur de Trésor est bien votre mari. S'il ose essayer de venir vous délivrer, vous le verrez plus que certainement mourir devant vos yeux. Vous feriez mieux de vous préparer à cette idée. Je crois qu'il est inutile de vous souhaiter bonne nuit.»

Et il referma la porte, laissant la jeune femme seule à ses pensées. La situation n'avait certes pas l'air brillante, mais ce Patrick lui avait annoncé malgré-lui une nouvelle absolument merveilleuse qui venait de libérer la « veuve Carriedo » d'un terrible fardeau : Antonio était vivant, et Lars ne l'avait pas tué. Les pirates ne devaient certainement pas se rendre compte du bonheur qu'ils venaient de lui donner. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas essayé de revenir où simplement de la recontacter était certes étrange, mais cela son épouse ne s'en souciait pas pour le moment. Il était vivant, et il était quelque part sur cet océan.

Une bonne heure plus tard, d'autres pirates virent ramener un Lovino endormi. L'homme qui le portait dans ses bras avait une tête d'honnête homme, avec une tignasse qui le faisait ressembler à un mouton. Il était suivit par deux enfants d'une douzaine d'année qui se ressemblaient assez fort et apportaient quelques couvertures. Ils étaient blonds. L'un avait une petite mèche rebelle pointant vers le ciel. L'autre avait les cheveux plutôt bouclés, avec une fine mèche encore plus bouclée qui pendouillait devant son visage. Ils avaient tous les trois l'air gentil.

- « J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop inquiétée. Nous avions beaucoup de travail à la cuisine et nous venons juste de terminer. »

Il confia l'enfant à sa mère.

- « Je m'appelle Peter et suis le cuisinier du navire, et les deux mousses s'appelle Alfred et Matthew. Je me suis occupé de votre fils après le repas. Il n'a pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup manger pendant le repas, alors je lui ai donné un petit morceau en plus. »

Emma le remercia pour cette attention.

- « Demain, il est possible que le capitaine me le re-confie. Vous devriez lui demander de pouvoir nous rejoindre. Personne ne viendra vous embêter en cuisine. »

- « J'y réfléchirai. Merci encore. »

- « Alors bonne nuit, Madame. »

- « Bonne nuit. »

Ces trois-là étaient certainement les seules personnes fréquentables du navire. Emma allait tout faire pour pouvoir travailler en cuisine avec eux. Elle se sentirait un peu plus rassurée, même si elle était convaincue que le capitaine reviendrait à la charge tôt ou tard.

* * *

- « Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ce cirque ? » cria un Arthur furieux et menotté à son lit.

- « Arrête de te plaindre, tu veux ? Si nous étions arrivés cinq minutes plus tard, c'était Madame Carriedo qui se serait retrouvée menottée à ta place, et c'est la dernière chose dont nous aurions eu besoin, » le gronda son frère aîné.

- « Ne me prête pas les habitudes de ce _frog_ de malheur ! Je suis cent fois plus civilisé que lui, » vociféra le capitaine.

- « Ne nous fait pas rire. Tu t'es comporté avec elle exactement de la même façon que lui avec toi lors de nos première et deuxième captures… »

- « Il était bien plus vulgaire et déplacé. »

- « Oh, c'est vrai. J'oubliais qu'il t'avait surnommé petit lapin et t'avais mis une main aux fesses, » répondit Alistair avec un demi-sourire. « Mais tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'avais pas l'intention de mettre Madame dans ton lit. »

- « Et quand bien même, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Cette fille est la femme d'Antonio et c'est ma prisonnière. »

Son grand frère soupira.

- « Tutur, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. Tu sais très bien que tu es certainement l'unique marin au monde qui n'a pas le droit de tomber amoureux. »

- « Je n'ai pas l'intention de tomber amoureux ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est voir la tête d'Antonio lorsqu'il verra sa femme dans mes bras et son propre fiston m'appeler papa. »

- « Alooors… laisse ton grand frère t'expliquer un ou deux trucs sur les grandes lois de l'amour… »

- « J'ai pas besoin de tes conseils. Détache-moi immédiatement ! »

- « Ta seule expérience amoureuse a consisté à te faire maudire par une sorte de nymphe de l'océan. Tu as besoin de conseils. Ton existence est en jeu. Comment fonctionne la malédiction déjà ? »

Alistair pris une voix de vieille grand-mère et déclama : « _Si tu trouves ton âme sœur, que tu l'aimes et qu'elle t'aime en retour, le navire aura perdu son utilité et il redeviendra un vaisseau ce qu'il y a de plus normal, et vous vivrez ensemble jusqu'à la fin de votre modeste vie de mortels. Par contre, si la femme dont tu t'es épris te repousse, au coucher du soleil, le navire te ramènera ici et tu seras à moi pour l'éternité !_ »

- « Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? » Arthur était définitivement trop ivre et furieux pour réfléchir convenablement.

- « Scénario numéro 1 : tu fais passer madame Carriedo à la casserole dès ce soir. Elle ne peut pas dire non vu que son fils est aussi ton prisonnier. Mais comme tu es un imbécile, avec le temps, tu vas t'imaginer qu'elle t'aime vraiment. Un jour, sans prévenir, tu vas lui déclarer ta flamme. Là, elle te colle une baffe et le soir même, le Migratory Bird engloutit tout le monde. C'est le scénario qui a le plus de chance de se produire. »

Arthur ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux étaient toujours étincelants de colère.

- « … Scénario numéro 2 : tu te la joues gentleman et sexy et prends ton temps pour la draguer. Ton objectif final est toujours d'emmerder Tonio le dément en lui piquant sa femme. Mais comme le veut la grande loi n°1 de l'amour, celui qui pense qu'il ne tombera pas amoureux est toujours le premier à tomber amoureux. Vient le moment de l'échange ou du combat, et là, tu ne veux pas rendre ta conquête à Tonio. A cet instant, je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'elle choisira son légitime époux, qu'il y aura un gros bain de sang et qu'à la nuit tombée, le Migratory Bird emportera les survivants dans l'étrange royaume de ta chère nymphe… »

Et Alistair continua d'énumérer des scénarios où, quelle que soit la façon dont Arthur tente de séduire Emma, cette dernière finit par le repousser et la malédiction par s'accomplir.

- « Scénario numéro 12 : Il existe une infime possibilité de l'ordre de 0,01% qu'elle tombe réellement amoureuse de toi et qu'elle accepte de rester. A ce moment, le Migratory Bird perd tous ses pouvoirs et cette fois-ci, nous ne pourrons plus échapper à l'amiral Bonnefoy. Il te fera alors passer un sale quart d'heure, ramènera sa famille en Europe et tu ne reverras plus jamais ta dulcinée. »

- « Tu as de l'imagination quand il s'agit d'inventer des tragédies, » maugréa Arthur.

- « Je suis sérieux, Arthur. Nous ne voulons pas te perdre une seconde fois. La possibilité que la malédiction s'active est énorme si tu te mets à jouer avec cette femme. »

- « Et puis quoi encore ? Je devrais les laisser partir à Tranquebar come si rien ne s'était passé ? Nous avons une occasion en or de nous venger de l'amiral Bonnefoy, Lars Van Dijk et Tonio et tu me dis de ne rien faire ? »

- « Hé, je n'ai pas dit ça. Je déteste Lars et Tonio autant que toi… »

Il n'avait pas mentionné Francis car il trouvait ce dernier plutôt drôle. Le fait de devoir trouver un moyen de lui échapper presque chaque année commençait à devenir lassant, mais Alistair devait reconnaître que le français le faisait rire à chacune de leur rencontre, que ce soit par son style extravagant ou la façon dont il taquinait Arthur. Car oui, l'amiral n'était pas méchant. Il s'amusait juste à faire enrager le capitaine du Migratory Bird et y arrivait drôlement bien.

- « … Je veux juste que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas un jeu pour nous. »

Arthur resta silencieux et fit mine de bouder.

- « J'espère que je n'ai pas tord en supposant que tu as compris que tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur. »

Son petit frère ne réagit pas.

- « Bien, maintenant, si tu me promets que tu laisseras les Carriedo tranquilles ce soir, je pourrais éventuellement te libérer. »

Arthur bredouilla un « d'accord, je te le promets. »

- « J'aime mieux ça, » fit l'Ecossais en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il délivra son capitaine.

- « Maintenant, dors bien et dégrise bien, » ajouta-t-il en recouvrant son frère de couvertures.

- « _Just go to hell!_ » vociféra le malheureux ivrogne.

Alistair quitta la cabine. Quelques minutes plus tard, Peter et les mousses passèrent chercher les restes du repas et déposer une tasse de thé à la camomille. Arthur ne réagit pas. Il commençait à avoir sérieusement mal à la tête. Il n'avait certes plus envie de voir Mme Carriedo pour ce soir, mais était toujours furieux contre l'intervention de ses frères. Il devait les punir. Il finit par se lever, boire sa tasse de thé et sortir sur le pont pour prendre l'air. Lorsqu'il fut assuré que ses deux frères s'étaient retiré dans la cabine de Patrick, il s'approcha de leur porte et susurra une formule magique : « _Precious friend_, jusqu'à nouvel ordre de ma part, tu resteras fermée. » Une brève lueur apparut dans la serrure. Arthur ricana. « Bien fait pour vous, ça vous apprendra !

* * *

Sinon, comme des gens semblent encore en douter, dans le rôle du deuxième mousse Matthew; mon meugnon petit **Canada.**

Et je rappelle que le chef cuisinier Peter est interprété par** Nouvelle Zélande.**


	8. VIII: du travail

**Coucou tout le monde! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre.**

**Merci pour vos commentaires et votre présence. C'est très motivant.**

**Chapitre huit : du travail**

Le lendemain matin, Peter et les deux petits mousses se levèrent aux aurores, comme d'habitude. Ils devaient toujours être les premiers debout pour cuire le pain, dresser la table, préparer le thé et le café… Car suite à un goût de luxe de la part du capitaine et de ses frères, l'équipage pouvait profiter de ces précieuses denrées. Lors des pillages, ils ne revendaient jamais les cargaisons de thé ou de café qu'ils avaient saisit. Ils les gardaient pour leur propre usage. Ainsi, les matelots pouvaient se vanter de boire des boissons raffinées, et développer une certaine fierté d'appartenir à l'équipage du Migratory Bird.

Peter sélectionna des feuilles de différents thés chinois et prépara avec soin un savant mélange destiné à la théière du capitaine. Le petit déjeuné du matin était particulièrement important pour ce dernier. Si son thé ou son omelette au bacon n'était pas préparés de la bonne façon, la journée commençait mal pour lui. Et si cela commençait mal pour lui, elle commençait encore plus mal pour ses hommes. Peter avait donc la tâche importante de veiller à la bonne humeur du capitaine dès le lever. Il déposa sur le plateau la théière de porcelaine de chine, une tasse du service assorti, une assiette d'omelette au bacon, un bol de fruits, un morceau de pain frais. Quand tout fut prêt, il appela Alfred.

« Voici le repas du capitaine. Quand tu le lui auras apporté, tu reviendras ici. Il y aura cinq autres plateaux à livrer. »

Quand Alfred arriva dans la cabine du capitaine, celui-ci était toujours sous l'influence de ses cinq ou six verres de rhum. Le petit garçon ne s'attarda pas. Il déposa le plateau sur la table, ramassa la tasse de thé de la veille et s'en fuit avant que le capitaine ne le remarque et ne lui fasse une démonstration éclatante de ce à quoi ressemble une gueule de bois. Il avait déjà été condamné une fois à faire le garde malade pendant que le capitaine se plaignait de son mal de tête et se vidait de ses entrailles et c'était un des souvenirs les plus affligeants de sa vie. L'image qu'il s'était faite d'un capitaine fort, courageux et stylé s'était dissipée à la vitesse des bêtises qu'Arthur débitait pour démonter qu'il allait parfaitement bien alors que son estomac continuait d'expulser les restes du festin de la veille. L'enfant avait évité son capitaine pendant deux mois après cet évènement traumatisant. Alfred ne voulait plus jamais revivre une pareille désillusion.

Le jeune garçon retourna à la cuisine pour prendre les trois plateaux destinés aux prisonniers. Il commença par Emile Bondevik, qui semblait avoir passé une relativement bonne nuit. Le beau jeune seigneur tenta de lui demander son nom et d'en savoir plus à son sujet. Alfred resta sur ses gardes. Le capitaine (oui, bon, il gardait tout de même un certain respect pour lui) et ses frères lui avaient souvent expliqué qu'il était important, lorsqu'on voulait devenir un des plus célèbres pirates du monde, de garder son identité secrète. Alfred prenait ce genre de conseil très au sérieux car il rêvait de devenir le prochain capitaine du navire, de combattre et de vaincre tous les autres pirates et corsaires et de devenir ainsi le nouveau seigneur des pirates. Donc, il ne répondit pratiquement pas aux questions du jeune seigneur et, fier d'avoir réussi à tenir sa langue, se dirigea vers la prison de Lovino et sa maman.

Les Carriedo allaient bien. Certes, leurs paillasses ne semblaient pas très confortables, mais ils avaient réussi à dormir et semblaient de relativement bonne humeur.

- « Donc, sais-tu ce que le capitaine a décidé à notre sujet ? »

- « Oh, il ne va pas décider tout de suite. Il est encore un peu malade. »

La conversation fut brusquement interrompue par un terrible rugissement : « AAAAAARTHUUUUUUUR ! »

Lovino sursauta et se réfugia dans les bras de sa mère.

- « C'était quoi, ça ? Un esprit frappeur? » demanda le petit garçon tout tremblant.

Alfred soupira.

- « Nan, c'est juste Alistair, le second. »

- « C'est tout l'effet que cela te fait ? Cela ressemblait à un hurlement de démon. »

- « Ca arrive une ou deux fois par semaine, lorsque le capitaine fait un sale tour à son second. Leurs disputes arrivent assez souvent et jusqu'à présent, personne n'en est mort. Donc, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter… »

Cela ne rassurait pas Emma. Si les hommes les plus importants du navire commençaient à se disputer dès le matin, cela ne présageait rien de bon en ce qui concernait son fils et elle.

* * *

Arthur se promenait tranquillement sur le pont tout en finissant sa tasse de thé. Ce breuvage était un véritable miracle. Il ne lui avait fallu que deux tasses pour faire partir sa migraine. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien. Et la colère de son frère aîné quand il avait découvert qu'il était enfermé par un sort magique avait finit de faire partir sa gueule de bois. Il était à présent en pleine forme. Il s'approcha de la porte de la « prison » de ses frères.

- « Alistair, tu réveilles tout le navire. Tu ne devrais pas hurler ainsi à huit heures du matin… » dit-il d'un ton narquois.

- « Ouvre cette porte tout de suite, enfoiré ! »

- « Je me sens d'humeur à t'y laisser toute la journée. Ca t'apprendra à te mêler de mes affaires. »

- « Si je ne me mêlait pas de tes affaires, nous serions déjà tous morts depuis longtemps. Dois-je te rappeler la fois où tu as faillis tomber amoureux de ce…»

- « Fais très attention à ce que tu vas dire, où je te laisse dans la cabine pour la semaine toute entière. »

- « C'est ça, et tu comptes sur Ned et Peter pour faire notre travail ? Tu ne crois pas qu'ils ont assez de travail comme ça ? Arrête tes gamineries tout de suite ! »

- « Je ne crois pas, non. Puisque tu ne t'excuses pas, vous allez vraiment rester enfermés toute la semaine. »

Et ignorant les vociférations de ses frères, il se dirigea vers la calle et la prison des Carriedo. Il les retrouva en pleine conversation avec son mousse préféré.

- « Alfred, retourne en cuisine tout de suite, et emmène le petit avec toi. »

Lovino se blottit davantage dans les bras de sa mère. « Je veux rester avec maman, » gémit-il. Arthur hésita un instant. Il devait admettre que ce gamin pleurnichard était plutôt attendrissant. Il lui rappelait les deux jumeaux lorsqu'il les avait recueillis sur le bateau. Ils avaient plus ou moins son âge à l'époque. Mais il était hors de question qu'il cède à ses caprices, question d'éducation. Les gamins pourris-gâtés ne devenaient jamais des bons pirates. Pour servir la vengeance planifiée d'Arthur, le gosse devait apprendre immédiatement que la vie était cruelle.

- « Tu vas suivre Alfred tout de suite ou je risque de m'énerver. »

Sa voix glaciale terrifia tellement le garçon qu'il n'osa plus bouger. La mère dut intervenir en lui donnant un petit baiser sur le front.

- « Sois un grand garçon et va à la cuisine, Lovi. Tu seras mieux avec eux qu'avec le capitaine… »

- « Je… je… »

Le petit garçon était entre paralysé. Emma le souleva et le passa au mousse.

- « Tu veilleras bien sur lui, hein ? »

- « Oui M'dame. »

- « Mamaaaaaan ! » pleurnicha son fils.

- « Tu t'amuseras mieux avec Alfred qu'avec le capitaine, mon trésor. Ne pleure plus et sois gentil avec les autres, d'accord ? » essaya-t-elle de le consoler. L'enfant renifla et finit par se laisser entraîner par le mousse.

Le capitaine se retourna ensuite vers la jeune mère. « Bien, et si nous retournions discuter dans ma cabine, Milady ? Il y a certaines choses que nous devons encore régler.»

Emma n'était pas du tout rassurée, mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Il pouvait se défouler sur Lovino à tout instant. Devant son regard méfiant, Arthur se sentit obligé de s'expliquer.

- « Je vous donne ma parole de gentleman qu'il ne vous arrivera rien. L'incident d'hier ne se reproduira plus. »

Cela ne rassurait pas vraiment la jeune femme car il avait déjà essayé de jouer au gentleman la veille, mais elle essaya de se convaincre qu'une nuit avait passé et qu'il n'allait tout de même pas se remettre à picoler dès huit heures du matin. Elle accepta de le suivre. En traversant le pont, elle fut accueillie par des sifflements de la part des matelots. La plupart d'entre eux avaient certainement leurs propres idées sur les intentions du capitaine. Elle-même était toujours inquiète. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une faible femme et elle était prisonnière d'un pirate porté sur la boisson qui ne supportait pas son mari. Il pouvait se venger sur elle à tout moment. Arthur s'en rendit compte et l'attira contre lui d'un geste protecteur, pour bien faire comprendre aux hommes qu'Emma était sa propriété privée.

- « Navré pour leurs manières. Je veillerai à régler ce problème plus tard. »

Ils arrivèrent dans la cabine du capitaine.

- « Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, la conversation sera longue. »

La jeune femme annonça qu'elle préférait rester debout. Arthur, lui, s'assit à table et se servit une troisième tasse de thé.

- « Comme vous voudrez… Bien, nous allons donc mettre certaines choses au point. Il y a un peu plus d'un an, un pirate que l'on appelle « Tonio le dément » a dérobé sous mes yeux un très précieux trésor. Nous sommes à présent certains à 95% que ce pirate est votre époux. Vous me suivez jusque là ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Elle avait eu une nuit entière pour assimiler le fait que son époux était vivant et avait recommencé sa vie en tant qu'écumeur des mers. Il ne pouvait plus la surprendre de ce côté-là. Elle s'était également fait à l'idée qu'elle et son fils étaient dans de sales draps.

- « Je dois aussi vous préciser que votre cher frère Lars, plus connu sur cet océan comme le « Hollandais Gagnant » m'a également donné énormément de soucis par le passé, tout comme l'amiral Bonnefoy… Vous voyez, je connais votre famille plutôt bien. Cela semble être une tradition dans votre famille de devenir des loups de mer. »

Emma resta impassible. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on attaquait sa famille pour la réputation de Laurent/Lars et la France étant devenue l'ennemi numéro 1 de l'empire Espagnol avec les guerres de Louis XIV, Francis était également traité comme un marginal. Il ne pourrait pas non-plus la blesser de ce côté-là. Par contre, ses chances d'être libérée diminuaient encore.

- « C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne me contenterai pas d'une simple rançon versée par vos comptoirs dans les Philippines ou votre nouveau fiancé. D'ailleurs, ne croyez-vous pas que dans la mesure où votre mari est toujours vivant, il serait très peu convenable d'épouser un autre homme ? »

- « Qu'est-ce vous racontez ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de me remarier. Après avoir réglé mes affaires en Inde, je comptais me retirer dans un béguinage. »

- « Ce n'est pas ce que le jeune Bondevik-Khǿler nous a dit. »

- « Qu'avez-vous fait de lui pour qu'il dise des choses pareilles ? »

- « Rien du tout. Il va très bien. Nous faisons actuellement voile vers Tranquebar pour le rendre à son cher grand frère. Mais il a dit qu'il était chargé d'escorter la fiancée du gouverneur, c'est-à-dire vous.»

- « Et bien, c'est ridicule. C'est vrai que mon père et mon grand-père m'ont suggéré il y a quelques mois de me remarier, mais en ce qui me concerne, je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec un autre homme après avoir connu Antonio. Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'épouser. »

- « Pourquoi voyager avec le petit-frère Khǿler, alors ? »

- « Je compte vendre nos possessions aux Philippines à Mathias Khǿler. Il se trouve qu'il réclamait la présence de son plus jeune frère à ses côtés. Nous nous sommes arrangés pour faire la route ensemble, c'est tout. »

Arthur était dépité et étonné à la fois. Cette histoire de mariage était bizarre… Mais peu importe, puisqu'il ne donnerait pas Emma au gouverneur.

- « Bien. En résumé, vous resterez sur ce navire jusqu'à ce que j'ai réglé mes différents avec Tonio, le Hollandais Gagnant et l'amiral Bonnefoy. Et comme je n'ai pas l'habitude de servir les oisifs, je vous mettrai au travail, votre fils et vous. »

- « Laissez Lovino tranquille. Il n'a que sept ans. »

- « Mes deux mousses sont montés sur mon navire à cet âge. Ils nettoyaient le pont le jour-même de leur arrivée. Ils n'en sont pas morts pour autant.»

Emma n'avait pas grand-chose à dire contre cet argument, mais ce pirate se mettait le doigt dans l'œil s'il pensait que Lovino serait un enfant docile.

- « Donc, le petit rejoint le rang des mousses dès ce matin. Quant à vous, je vous laisse le choix. Mon frère a besoin d'un infirmier pour l'assister, et j'ai également besoin d'une personne douée en couture pour s'occuper de notre linge. Vous pouvez devenir infirmière, laveuse, et si vous faites la difficile, il y a toujours des postes beaucoup moins honorables à pourvoir. »

La jeune femme comprit l'allusion.

- « Pas besoin d'aide supplémentaire en cuisine ? Je me débrouille bien dans ce domaine. »

A vrai dire, Peter et les enfants étaient les membres les plus rassurants de l'équipage, et elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rester avec eux.

Arthur secoua la tête. « Non, c'est trop facile d'accès pour mes hommes. Même si je leur interdit de vous toucher, ils trouveront toujours une excuse pour s'incruster dans la cuisine. Les deux postes que je vous propose vous permettent de travailler dans une pièce isolée du navire où les matelots ne viendront pas vous embêter.»

Elle pensa à Patrick, qui semblait être un homme intelligent et réfléchi. De plus, il tenait à empêcher son frère d'attenter à sa vertu.

- « Va pour le poste d'infirmière », décida-t-elle.

- « A la bonne heure. » répondit Arthur en souriant.

Il se dirigea vers un coffre et en sortit un habit.

- « C'est une de mes tenues. Nous avons plus ou moins la même taille. Je suppose que vous entrerez dedans. »

- « Quoi ? Osez-vous… »

- « Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, les hommes sont beaucoup moins nerveux à la vue de pantalons que de robes. Et sur un navire, votre robe de veuve va vous gêner plus qu'autre chose. Donc, je vous laisse une demi-heure pour quitter vos vêtements de soie pour cet habit. Vous pouvez l'enfiler ici. Je sors chercher Patrick et mettre les choses au point avec l'équipage. Cela vous laissera le temps de vous changer. »

Et sur ces mots, il termina sa tasse de thé et quitta la cabine. Emma regarda les habits qu'il lui avait passé. C'étaient des vêtements assez simples : chemise de lin, pantalon et juste-au-corps vert d'un tissu anglais résistant. C'était mieux que ce que à quoi elle s'était attendu. Elle commença par vérifier que tous les rideaux étaient bien tirés puis enleva sa robe…

Lorsque le capitaine revint quarante minutes plus tard avec le médecin de bord, il eut la surprise de trouver une toute nouvelle Emma dans sa cabine. Elle avait visiblement fait des ajustements à sa tenue, car le juste-au-corps mettait sérieusement en avantage ses formes féminines. Elle avait également noué un foulard rouge dans sa chevelure blonde qui pendait à présent jusqu'à ses épaules. Et pour finir, elle avait emprunté une paire de bottes noires au capitaine. Bref… il n'y avait plus de belle aristocrate comme Arthur l'avait espéré, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'à la place, il se retrouvait avec une diaboliquement séduisante femme pirate.

- « Est-ce que par hasard vous n'auriez pas saisi ce que j'essayais de vous dire tout à l'heure ? » bredouilla Arthur, rougissant.

- « J'ai parfaitement saisi, capitaine, » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. « Mais quitte à jouer au pirate, autant y jouer à fond. De plus, j'ai hâte de voir la tête d'Antonio lorsqu'il me verra dans cette tenue. »


	9. IX: des voisins bruyants

**Hello tout le monde ! Et bienvenue dans un nouveau chapitre « d'Au Bout du Monde, il y a » ! **

**Une flopée de nouveaux personnages est au rendez-vous, et pour cause, nous ne sommes plus dans l'océan indien, mais dans le château d'Ambras (merci de voir les photos sur google, c'est trop le style d'Austria ^^), dans le Tyrol autrichien. Vous vous demanderez certainement pourquoi je passe ainsi du coq à l'âne, mais c'est voulu et c'est très important. Ce chapitre répondra certainement à plusieurs questions que se posent les lecteurs.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère recevoir vos commentaires.**

* * *

**Chapitre neuf : des voisins bruyants**

Plus ou moins au même moment, dans un château du Tyrol.

Les doigts de Roderich glissaient sur le piano, remplissant la salle d'une musique divine. Tous ses auditeurs l'écoutaient avec ravissement. Quand le comte Roderich Von Edelstein s'installait devant son piano, le monde entier s'arrêtait de tourner. Ce noble seigneur, proche conseiller de l'empereur du Saint-Empire Germanique Léopold Ier, était un véritable génie de la musique. Il lui suffisait d'entendre une fois un air de musique pour pouvoir ensuite le rejouer à la perfection. Deux semaines plus tôt, il avait entendu une remarquable composition pour des instruments à cordes : 3 violons et une basse. L'air était resté dans sa tête et ce matin, il s'était installé à son piano et avait reproduit la mélodie. Le canon de Pachelbel venait de connaître sa première adaptation vers un autre instrument de musique.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta enfin, ses auditeurs le félicitèrent par de longs applaudissements. Ce public était constitué de son épouse Elizabetha Esterházy, de leur fils Ludwig et de leur nouveau protégé, Féliciano Carriedo Fernandez. Certains de leurs domestiques qui étaient dissimulés derrière les portes étaient également émerveillés par la nouvelle prestation de leur maître. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être fiers de travailler pour un tel homme.

- « Les anges nous ont parlé pendant ces dernières minutes, mon amour… », le complimenta Elizabetha en passant ses bras autour de son coup.

- « Si seulement je pouvais jouer plus souvent, n'est-ce pas ? » lui répondit son époux.

Car son poste de conseiller de l'empereur ne lui permettait pas de pratiquer son loisir favoris bien souvent. Depuis que la guerre avait éclaté, il n'avait que très rarement l'occasion de rentrer chez lui, de s'assoir devant son cher piano et de laisser ses mains se promener sur le clavier. Quand il revenait chez lui, c'était essentiellement pour embrasser son épouse, passer un peu de temps à lire avec son fils, faire une petite promenade à cheval avec lui pour voir ses progrès en équitation, écouter les doléances des villageois, recevoir sa lointaine famille pour un souper le soir et le tout en un seul week-end. Des moments où il pouvait ainsi jouer de son piano pour sa famille étaient devenus des moments rares et très précieux.

- Un autre morceau, papa, un autre morceau…, demanda Ludwig, un garçon âgé de trois ans de plus que Féliciano.

Il était blond, sérieux et portait des vêtements sobres. Les visiteurs étaient en général frappés par la mélancolie qui émanait du garçon. Les seuls moments où il semblait réellement heureux étaient lorsque son père venait s'occuper de lui. Mais depuis quelques semaines, la présence de Féliciano semblait avoir bouleversé sa vie. Le petit Carriedo, toujours souriant et optimiste, un peu maladroit mais avec un grand cœur, changeait l'héritier Von Edelstein petit à petit. Ludwig commençait à se sentir beaucoup plus audacieux, et ainsi, il osait à présent réclamer à son père un autre morceau de musique.

- « Te rappelles-tu du morceau que je t'ai appris avant mon départ ? » lui demanda son père.

- « Il est trop facile pour que je l'oublie. » Ludwig n'était pas spécialement doué au piano, mais son père avait réussi à lui apprendre un petit air simple qui se jouait à une seule main.

- « Et bien, tu vas t'assoir à côté de moi et tu vas le jouer pendant que je m'occupe de l'autre partie. »

Ludwig rougit à l'idée de partager le piano avec son père. Sa mère et Féliciano sourirent. Ils étaient tous les deux ravis de voir Ludwig s'appliquer à autre chose que lire ses livres ou s'entraîner au combat.

Le jeune garçon s'installa à côté de son père, mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à jouer, une voix raisonna dans le hall.

- « Rodyyyyy ! »

Les deux enfants sursautèrent. Les deux adultes poussèrent un soupir d'exaspération.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici? Je pensais qu'il tenait un haut poste dans l'Etat-Major Prussien. Il devrait être sur le front.» demanda Roderich.

- « Tout à fait, mais tu le connais, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'invite où il veut et quand il veut, » lui répondit son épouse avec un demi-sourire.

- « Bon, on dirait que notre samedi tranquille est terminé. »

* * *

- « Khesesesesesesese… mais c'est que le petit Ludwig grandit vite. »

L'enfant n'osa pas répondre. Cet oncle très bruyant et envahissant lui faisait autant peur qu'il ne le fascinait. Cet homme aux yeux couleur de feu et aux cheveux couleur cendre était son parrain, et ce lien l'obligeait à passer beaucoup de temps avec lui. Mais Ludwig n'arrivait jamais à dire si ce célèbre général prussien était un homme bien. Il était beaucoup trop imprévisible.

- « Il est tout le portrait de son grand-père Arminius. Il va devenir une terreur, » continua l'invité surprise en regardant affectueusement son neveu.

Roderich toussa pour capter l'attention de son hôte.

- « Gilbert, tu sais que je déteste me montrer impoli, mais dans la mesure où je suis particulièrement concerné par les avancées de la guerre, je trouve plutôt déplacé que tu désertes ton poste. La guerre bat son plein. As-tu une bonne raison pour te montrer au château d'Ambras, à des milliers de kilomètres du conflit ? »

- « C'était effectivement très rude comme commentaire, petit seigneur. Est-ce tellement bizarre de vouloir venir saluer mon cousin adoré, sa délicieuse épouse et voir comment grandit mon génial petit filleul ? »

Le comte Edelstein et sa femme froncèrent les sourcils. Ce n'était définitivement pas une réponse suffisante. Le commandant Gilbert Beilschmit cachait toujours quelque chose quand il utilisait un argument sentimental.

- « Je t'ai personnellement recommandé au prince Eugène de Savoie et tu t'échappes à la première occasion ! Comment peux-tu… »

- « Relax, petit seigneur. Il m'a donné l'autorisation de prendre des vacances. Tu devrais te sentir honoré que j'ai envie de les passer avec toi. »

Roderich se mordit la langue pour se retenir de crier. Il n'avait aucune raison d'apprécier la visite de Gilbert. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il passait son temps à envahir son espace vital et lui « emprunter » ses jouets. Gilbert n'avait aucun respect pour l'intimité de personne, aucun sens de la subtilité, ne pensait qu'à sa petite personne. Bref, il était l'homme le plus envahissant et insupportable que Roderich ai jamais connu. Ses seules qualités s'exprimaient au combat. Quand il s'enrôla dans l'armée Prussienne, le comte Edelstein avait naïvement espéré être débarrassé de lui. Il avait malheureusement tort. Gilbert était revenu à la charge dès qu'il avait réalisé qu'ils aimaient tous les deux la même femme, une noble hongroise. La bataille pour le cœur d'Elizabetha fut rude, longue et cruelle, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Roderich parvint à gagner contre son cousin.

Cela n'avait pas eu raison du lieutenant (il avait déjà atteint ce grade) prussien pour autant. Il s'incrustait toujours aussi souvent dans le château d'Ambras dont le comte venait d'hériter, ruinant les rares moments de tranquillité que les jeunes époux pouvaient avoir. Elizabetha eut ensuite l'idée de faire de lui le parrain de leur fils nouveau-né. Un miracle se produisit alors. Le fou de guerre qu'était Gilbert s'était transformé en tonton gâteau. Il était devenu complètement fou de son filleul et s'occupait de lui avec une tendresse dont Roderich ne l'aurait jamais cru capable. Mais aujourd'hui, le comte ne croyait pas une seule seconde que son parasite de cousin était venu uniquement pour offrir un cadeau à Ludwig. Heureusement, Gilbert cessa de tourner autour du pot.

- « Puisque tu me parles de la guerre, figure-toi que j'ai été envoyé en mission de reconnaissance à Bruxelles. On parle de révoquer le gouverneur actuel car il n'est pas assez efficace sur le terrain. En même temps, cet imbécile attend ses ordres de l'Espagne, et ça prend toujours un temps dingue. Les armées françaises pourraient assiéger et prendre Bruxelles avant même que le roi d'Espagne ne soit informé du siège. Et le pire est que c'est parfaitement possible. La capitale des Pays-Bas espagnols est une des prochaines cibles des troupes françaises.»

Roderich le regardait à présent avec la plus grande attention. Les connaissances de l'évolution de la guerre était tout ce que Gilbert pouvait dire d'intéressant pour le conseiller de l'empereur.

- « A Bruxelles, j'ai été reçu par tes cousins de Maele le grand-père, le père, la mère et le mignon petit Guillaume. J'ai été très étonné de ne pas voir Emma ou ses enfants. On m'a répondu que la Donna était partie aux Philippines avec l'aîné et qu'ils avaient envoyé le deuxième chez toi afin qu'il soit le plus loin possible de la guerre. »

- « C'est exact », répondit Roderich en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son café. « Féliciano, vient dire bonjour. »

Et le deuxième enfant d'Antonio et Emma s'approcha des adultes, un peu timidement. Il fallait dire que ce matin, la comtesse s'était amusée à lui faire porter des vêtements traditionnels hongrois et qu'il avait l'air d'une adorable fillette aux cheveux bruns et courts. Gilbert éclata de rire.

- « Khesesesesesesese… C'est de l'Antonio tout craché, de donner naissances aux gamins les plus mignons du monde. Bref, mettre le petit à l'abri au Tyrol était une bonne idée, mais ils ont fait des choses beaucoup plus aberrantes. Figure toi qu'ils viennent enfin de se décider sur la future épouse de Guillaume. »

Roderich fronça les sourcils pendant que le sourire de son épouse s'élargissait.

- « Il va enfin épouser la mignonne petite princesse du Liechtenstein ? » demanda Elizabetha.

A cet instant, un domestique frappa à la porte, annonçant l'arrivée au château l'arrivée du prince Vash.

- « Khesesesesesese… quand on parle du loup ! » s'esclaffa Gilbert.

- « Pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à débarquer sans s'annoncer ? » gémit Roderich.

Et quelques instants plus tard, un homme aux cheveux blonds mi-long et âgé de près de vingt-cinq ans fit son apparition dans la pièce.

- « Vash, quelle surprise ! Je pourrais encore comprendre que Gilbert déserte son poste au bord du Rhin, mais toi, quitter la frontière de la Savoie… »

Car depuis le début de la guerre, Vash avait été nommé à la défense des frontières du duché de Savoie, tâche qu'il remplissait avec brio car les troupes françaises ne parvenaient pas à s'avancer bien loin après la prise de Strasbourg.

- « C'est plus rapide de venir te défoncer la gueule que de devoir traverser tout le champ de bataille pour régler leur comptes à ces enfoirés de commerçants Belges. »

Elizabetha s'efforça de réprimer son sourire.

- « Alors c'est vrai ? Les fiançailles entre Guillaume de Maele et ta sœur sont confirmées ? »

- « LE PERMIER QUI SE MARRE, JE LE TUE ! ET C'EST POUR CETTE RAISON QUE JE VIENS TRUCIDER LE BINOCLARD. »

- « Du calme, Vash, il y a des enfants ici. » lui répondit calmement Roderich.

- « Lud, montre nous que tu es un homme responsable et emmène ton ami dans la salle de jeux, tu veux bien ? » demanda Gilbert.

Le jeune garçon s'exécuta rapidement. Mais à peine les enfants étaient sortis qu'un pistolet apparu dans la main de Vash.

- « Hé ho! Non mais ça ne va pas ? Pas de ça chez nous ! »

- « La famille de Maele a tourné autour de ma sœur pendant près de trois ans et ils viennent de la jeter comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais rencontrée. »

- « Quoi ? » s'étonna la comtesse, la mine désolée.

- « Je confirme, » annonça Gilbert. « Ils ont finalement décidé que Guillaume épouserai l'ancienne promise de son grand frère, c'est-à-dire Natalia Braginski. »

- « Mais elle a quatre ans de plus que lui ! Dis-moi que c'est une blague.» demanda la comtesse d'un ton un peu plus agressif.

- « Bien sûr que non ! » vociféra Vash. « Un courrier est arrivé au château familial il y a six jours nous annonçant qu'il n'était plus question de mariage entre nos deux familles. Je ne leur pardonnerai jamais de s'être ainsi moqués de la famille de Liechtenstein. Et puisque Roddy est le fils de l'une d'entre eux et qu'il a servit d'intermédiaire dans cette mascarade, il sera le premier à payer.»

Et le prince chargea son arme.

- « Non mais je rêve ! Donne-moi cette arme, toi. »

Et Gilbert saisit son bras.

- « Lâche-moi, connard ! »

Et les deux hommes entamèrent une lutte au corps à corps. Au bout d'un moment, Gilbert plaqua au sol le Suisse d'adoption.

- « Je te tiens ! Personne n'a le droit d'embêter Roderich à part… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car quelque chose frappa sa tête et il tomba au sol, inconscient. Vash se dégagea pour se retrouver face à Elizabetha et une énorme poêle à frire.

- « Si tu y tiens, je peux t'en coller une aussi, » le menaça la comtesse. « Ce n'est pas de la faute de Roderich si les chefs de la famille de Maele ont des cœurs de pierre. »

Vash lui jeta un regard noir, mais se rendit.

- « Ton mari m'a trahi encore une fois ! Il m'avait juré que leurs intentions étaient des plus sérieuses, » grommela-t-il.

- « Je le pensais aussi, » lui répondit l'intéressé en vidant sa tasse de café. « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ai préféré marier leur dernier fils à une Russe de vingt-cinq ans plutôt que ta sœur. »

- « Pauvre Guillaume », soupira l'hongroise. « Lui et Zita auraient pu être si heureux. Au bout du compte, il sera aussi malheureux que… »

- « Ca suffit, Elisavetha, » voulu la rappeler à l'ordre son époux.

- « Mais quoi ? Tu dois admettre qu'une véritable malédiction frappe tes cousins, » lui répondit-elle. « Laurent a fuit, est devenu un pirate sanguinaire et a tué Antonio, l'époux adoré d'Emma. Et ce n'est encore rien par rapport au drame qui est arrivé à Françis. »

- « CHERIE, J'AI DIT STOP ! » intervint Roderich en haussant la voix.

Il y eu un bref instant de silence dont Gilbert profita pour se réveiller.

- « Je vais avoir une bosse, Eli-chérie. Bref, dans la suite des mariages maudits, les de Maele ont fait encore plus fort. »

- « Comment tu peux faire pire que de séparer Zita et Guillaume ? »

- « Quand Emma vous a confié son petit dernier, elle vous a dit qu'elle partait en voyage d'affaire, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Oui, et alors ? »

- « Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que le type à qui elle comptait vendre ses biens entretenait une correspondance parallèle avec son père et son grand-père. Ils ont conclu, à son insu, de la marier à sa grandeur le gouverneur Mathias Khǿler de Tranquebar. »

- « Ils sont complètement devenus fous, ma parole ! Emma n'acceptera jamais ! »

- « Oh, mais ils le savent. C'est pourquoi, d'ici très peut de temps, le grand frère de Natalia, Yvan Braginski, va venir vous rendre visite pour emmener le mignon petit Féliciano. Ils vont s'en servir pour faire pression sur Emma. »

Roderich posa calmement sa tasse.

- « C'était donc la véritable raison de ta venue nous prévenir que le fils d'Antonio n'est plus en sécurité ici. »

- « Ils ont vraiment dépassé les bornes », vociféra Elizabetha. « Je ne pardonnerai à personne de s'opposer ainsi à l'amour. »

Et son visage se crispa sur un sourire TRES inquiétant.

* * *

**Casting du jour : **

Le Comte **Roderich Edelstein** est interprété par **Autriche.**

La Comtesse **Elizabetha Esterházy-Edelstein** est interprétée par **Hongrie**.

**Ludwig Edelstein** est interprété par **Saint-Empire Germanique** (ou **Allemagne**, au choix, j'ai toujours considéré que HRE était la version chibi d'Allemagne).

**Féliciano Carriego Fernandèz** est interprété par notre Guest Star **Italie du Nord** !

Le rôle du Commandant (ce n'est pas précisé dans le chap, mais il est à présent commandant) **Gilbert Beilschmit** est magistralement interprété par** Prusse**.

Et pour finir, le Prince **Vash de Liechstenstein** est joué par **Suisse**.


	10. X: une île à l'horizon

**Hello, hello, je suis toujours là!**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre. Désolée qu'il soit un peu plus petit que les autres, mais c'est un chapitre de transition, histoire de déplacer le navire d'Arthur vers sa prochaine destination. Mais mine de rien...**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : une ville à l'horizon.**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la capture du navire El Peregrino et qu'Emile, Emma et Lovino avaient été emmenés sur le navire pirate. La surveillance sur les prisonniers s'était quelque peu relâchée. Emile avait à présent le droit de se déplacer sur le navire. Il pouvait sortir sur le pont quand il le voulait et même parler aux hommes. Cependant, il ne trouvait pas grand monde à qui parler. La plupart des marins savaient qui il était et pourquoi il était si bien traité. Dans la mesure où la plupart d'entre eux étaient issus de familles pauvres, ils ne cachaient pas leur mépris pour ce garçon privilégié. Emile se sentait donc particulièrement seul. Les rares personnes à lui parler étaient le capitaine et ses frères, plus Emma qui se trouvait souvent en la présence de Patrick. Emile avait ainsi appris qu'elle avait accepté d'assister le médecin de bord en tant qu'infirmière. Le deuxième soir, les prisonniers (mis à part Lovino, trop petit et très heureux en cuisine) avaient été « invités » à dîner avec le capitaine. Sur place, l'adolescent avait été passablement surpris lorsque qu'il l'avait vue dans sa nouvelle tenue. Il n'avait jamais vu de femme dans ce genre d'habit. Cela était particulièrement déroutant.

Emma Carriedo avait été beaucoup plus facilement adoptée par l'équipage. Apparemment, les deux premiers jours, les marins avaient considéré l'épouse de leur plus grand ennemi comme une précieuse ridicule tout juste bonne à réchauffer le lit de leur capitaine. Mais lorsqu'ils l'avaient vue à l'infirmerie, dans cet habit masculin si seyant et avec sa cascade de cheveux blonds, nettoyant consciencieusement les plaies de n'importe quel blessé, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'ils ne la baptisent la « sirène » et lui vouent une profonde vénération. Un tel revirement de situation en était presque énervant. Emile se sentait un peu jaloux.

Arthur, lui-aussi, n'était pas sûr d'apprécier la situation. Tous ses hommes plaisantaient sur la présence de cette jolie fleur et faisaient la queue devant l'infirmerie pour pouvoir l'approcher. Bien sûr, l'avertissement d'Alistair tenait toujours et aucun d'entre eux ne se serait risqué à toucher la jeune femme qu'ils considéraient à présent comme la propriété du médecin de bord.

- « C'est tout de même bizarre, il y a encore deux semaines, ils faisaient tout pour éviter mes potions et mon bistouris, » fit remarquer l'intéressé lors du dîner. « A présent, ils se blessent presque volontairement pour venir à l'infirmerie ».

- « Il vous manquait juste un peu de publicité, » plaisanta Emma.

Elle déconcertait vraiment Arthur. Cette dame n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'aristocrate réservée et distante du premier jour. Il était devenu impossible de jouer à l'impressionner. Elle n'avait plus peur de ses geôliers. Au contraire, elle s'amusait à les provoquer. Elle testait la patience d'Alistair, le prétendu flegme d'Arthur (Il était beaucoup plus timide qu'il n'y paraissait et « c'était si drôle de le taquiner ») et les connaissances de Patrick. Emile s'affolait à chaque fois qu'elle ignorait un des ordres d'Alistair ou qu'elle se baissait pour ramasser un objet en présence du capitaine. Celui-ci devenait rouge et détournait le regard.

Au bout d'un moment, Patrick n'y tint plus et emmena son assistante dehors. Ils revinrent une demi-heure plus tard et la jeune femme cessa d'embêter le capitaine jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Cependant, le lendemain soir, elle recommença de plus belle. Emile crut qu'Arthur allait tous les tuer lorsqu'elle osa l'appeler « petit lapin », ses frères y compris car ils avaient ri à la pique d'Emma. Cette femme était une véritable terreur. Elle était parfaitement intenable. L'adolescent commençait à croire que même son gouverneur de frère n'était pas de taille face à cette extravagante personnalité. Mais comment une pareille transformation était-elle possible ? Durant les sept semaines qu'ils avaient passées ensemble sur l'El Peregrino, elle avait toujours été douce et mélancolique. On ne changeait pas ainsi simplement parce qu'on se déguisait en garçon. C'était complètement puéril, d'ailleurs.

Ce fut alors que le garçon se retrouva en danger. Alistair, qui venait de reprendre son souffle après avoir rit pendant plusieurs minutes, fit mine de poser une main protectrice sur son épaule.

- « Arthur, le petit Khǿler me parait très timide. M'autorises-tu à le faire boire un peu, histoire de le décoincer ? »

* * *

- « Patrick, d'où venez-vous exactement ? »

- « Pardon ? »

C'était le matin du septième jour. Emma était seule avec le médecin de bord dans l'infirmerie. Elle profitait de cet instant où ils étaient seuls tous les deux pour lui poser la question qui lui trottait en tête depuis un ou deux jours.

- « Vos frères et vous n'avez absolument pas l'air de jeunes enfants de pêcheurs entrainés malgré eux dans la piraterie. Vous avez tous les trois reçu une éducation largement supérieure à la normale. Il ne suffit pas d'être un pirate pour apprendre à parler quatre langues, lire, écrire et avoir de telles manières… Et je ne parle même pas de vos connaissances en médecine. Vous avez appris tout cela à une université, pas seulement sur le terrain. On n'apprend pas le latin sur un navire remplis de loups de mer. »

Le rouquin sourit.

- « Je commence à comprendre votre attitude. Toutes ces fois où vous avez joué à chercher la petite bête… Arthur est trop naïf pour penser que vous cherchiez à faire autre chose que l'énerver. »

- « N'essayez pas de m'embrouiller avec vos paroles. Admettez-le. Vous venez du même monde que moi. »

- « Je ne répondrais pas à cette question. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Vous savez que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ? »

- « C'est la principale qualité des femmes. »

- « Ca ne me fait pas rire. » La voix de Patrick devint subitement glacée.

Emma se tut, comprenant qu'elle avait trouvé la limite à ne pas dépasser avec le médecin. Mais cela n'avait fait qu'attiser sa curiosité. Ces trois frères avaient un secret. Il n'était plus seulement question de cette étrange « malédiction ».

* * *

- « Mon oncle Francis vous a déjà arrêté quatre fois ? »

Après six jours à partager leurs activités, le petit garçon avait commencé à nouer des liens avec les autres mousses et le cuisinier. Et entre eux, certaines informations commençaient à s'échanger.

- « Apparemment, il a reçu un ordre spécial de son gouvernement pour capturer notre capitaine et ses frères et les ramener vivants et entier en France, expliqua Matthew. »

- « Mais on a toujours réussi à s'échapper », affirma Alfred avec une grande fierté. La dernière fois, c'est grâce à moi ! »

- « Hey, je t'ai beaucoup aidé, » protesta l'autre mousse.

- « J'ai pris la clé », répliqua Alfred

- « J'ai détourné l'attention des gardes. »

- « Et vous êtes tous les deux venus nous libérer, » les calma le cuisinier.

- « Comment avez-vous fait pour prendre la clé ? » demanda Lovino.

- « On était enfermés dans une pièce à part, parce que l'amiral voulait nous interroger personnellement, » expliqua le garçon aux cheveux bouclés.

- « J'ai vu qu'un des types qui nous gardait avait la clé, » enchérit son compagnon. « Alors j'ai dit à mon frère de détourner son attention et j'ai chapardé la clé. Matthew peut berner tout le monde quand il fait ses yeux larmoyants de petit ourson. »

- « Tu n'étais pas obligé de préciser ça, » se plaignit son petit frère.

Car apparemment, les deux mousses étaient frères. Ils avaient un peu moins d'un an de différence. Ce qui faisait que durant trois semaines, ils avaient tous les deux 12 ans.

- « Mais attends, c'est génial. Ca marche même sur Alistair! Et ça nous a vraiment permis de nous échapper. Quand les méchants ont réalisé qu'on était en train de s'échapper, ils ont essayé de nous tirer dessus. Ensuite, Arthur et Francis sont arrivés, et le capitaine a dit à l'amiral que nous risquions d'être blessés. L'amiral a crié à ses hommes d'arrêter de tirer sur le champ. »

- « C'était vraiment terrifiant. Le capitaine a finit par négocié qu'on puisse partir. Mais l'amiral voulait que nous restions tous les deux sur le navire. J'ai pleuré et dit à Monsieur Patrick que j'avais peur et que je ne voulais pas rester avec ton oncle. »

- « Ouais, et la technique infaillible de « Crying-Teddy-Matthew » l'a fait craquer. Il a finit par tous nous laisser partir. »

« Ca doit être vraiment quelque chose, » pensa Lovino. « Ca peut toujours servir de l'apprendre. »

- « Tu peux me montrer ? » demanda le petit garçon.

Matthew acquiesça et fit une démonstration. En quelque secondes, Lovino eut l'impression de voir un petit ourson apeuré. Son cœur se serra. Rudement efficace, comme technique.

- « Mais il ne faut pas le dire à tout le monde. C'est un peu embarrassant pour un pirate de s'échapper en pleurnichant. »

- « Tout à fait », affirma Peter. « De plus, tu grandis et n'auras pas éternellement cette mignonne petite frimousse. »

- « Mais arrêtez un peut de dire que je suis mignon ! Un pirate n'est pas sensé être mignon ! Je ne suis pas mignon ! »

- « C'est ça, c'est ça. C'est pas grave, tu sais. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être laid et terrifiant comme le second… »

- « QUI est-ce qui est laid et terrifiant ? »

Les trois enfants hurlèrent de terreur à l'arrivée surprise d'Alistair. L'écossais eut un sourire sadique. Ca le défoulait, de faire peur aux gosses de temps en temps. Peter en conclut qu'il était plutôt tendu.

- « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

- « Oh, pour le moment tout va bien. C'est pour ce qui va arriver d'ici trois-quatre heures que je m'inquiète. »

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

- « Nous arrivons en vue de Tranquebar. Nous y serrons dans maximum quatre heures. Et c'est à ce moment-là que les ennuis vont commencer. »

* * *

**Je suis sûre que vous avez déjà une idée de quels personnages nous allons rencontrer dans le prochain épisode.**


	11. XI: Un clocher sonnant l'heure

**Bonjour tout le monde ! voici tout de suite un nouveau chapitre de « Au bout du monde. » Je suis très inspirée par cette histoire ces derniers temps. Je suis sûre que ce que j'ai prévu va BEAUCOUP vous plaire. Je me demande même si je ne vais pas changer le rating de T à M.**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous passionne autant que moi.**

* * *

**Chapitre onze : un clocher sonnant l'heure**

On frappa à la porte de la prison d'Emile. C'était le capitaine Kirkland.

- « J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, jeune seigneur. Nous arrivons en vue de Tranquebar. Rassemblez vos affaires dans vos malles. Vous dormez chez votre grand frère ce soir. »

Le cœur d'Emile se serra malgré-lui. C'était enfin fini ? Il allait quitter ce navire de fous ?

Il pensa à ses deux grands frères qui l'attendaient quelque part dans cette ville exotique qu'il n'avait jamais vu qu'en peinture. Il s'imaginait déjà leur réaction. Matthias le serrerait dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer. Puis Lukas frapperait cet imbécile et emmènerait son précieux petit frère dans un endroit à l'écart où il pourrait exprimer sa joie de le revoir.

Il était difficile de croire que Matthias était leur frère. Ils se ressemblaient si peu au point de vue physique et caractériel. Matthias était l'ainé et le fils du premier mariage de Christian Khǿler. Sa mère, une blonde débordante d'énergie, était malheureusement décédée lorsqu'il avait trois ans d'une chute à cheval. Christian s'était alors remarié avec une noble dame norvégienne de la famille Bondevik, belle comme une aurore boréale mais glaciale comme l'hiver en Islande. Les deux enfants issus de cette union avaient hérité de sa beauté et de son caractère. Mathias, au contraire, avait reçu toute l'énergie de la sienne. L'aîné était donc un excentrique qui aimait être le centre du monde, lorsque ses demi-frères préféraient la tranquillité et n'exprimaient leurs sentiments que dans l'intimité.

Il y avait une différence d'âge de huit ans entre Lukas et Matthias. Le gouverneur avait profité de cet écart pendant des années pour se montrer surprotecteur envers eux. Lukas et Emile avaient été confinés dans le château familial pendant des années. Puis Mathias avait été envoyé en Inde pour représenter la Compagnie Orientale Danoise. En seulement trois ans, il avait suffisamment intrigué pour être nommé gouverneur de la colonie. Il n'avait que vingt six ans. Il avait alors fait venir Lukas et avait attendu qu'Emile grandisse un peu pour l'appeler à son tour. Il avait profité de cette occasion pour demander à son petit frère d'escorter la jeune femme qu'il avait choisie pour épouse.

L'adolescent soupira. Sa vie n'était faite que de prisons. Le château, le bateau pirate, et maintenant un palais indien. Il regarda par le hublot. Lorsqu'Alistair lui tenait compagnie, il lui racontait des histoires d'aventures aux quatre coins du monde. Les pirates allaient où ils voulaient, prenaient ce qu'ils voulaient et vivaient comme si chaque jour était le dernier. Maintenant qu'il allait quitter le Migratory Bird, Emile se disait qu'il aurait bien aimé rester à bord encore quelques temps. Après tout, cette semaine à bord du vaisseau pirate était la chose la plus excitante qui lui soit jamais arrivée. A présent, il allait à nouveau être cloîtré dans une cage dorée et couvé par ses grands frères jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Lorsqu'il sortit sur le pont, le navire était déjà en train de faire ses manœuvres pour s'arrimer à un quai. Il aperçu le capitaine en train de discuter avec ses frères. Il se dirigea vers eux.

- « Alors, messire, content d'être arrivé ? »

- « Où sont Emma et son fils ? » demanda le garçon.

- « Dans leur cabine. Ils n'en sortiront pas tant que nous serons à terre. »

- « Réfléchissez encore. Ils sont les invités de mon frère. Je le connais assez pour savoir que cela va beaucoup le contrarier. »

- « Ne vous fatiguez pas. Elle n'a pas l'intention de quitter le navire, » répondit Arthur. « Elle sait que son mari viendra à elle si elle reste avec nous. »

- « Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, » ironisa Patrick.

Car Emile, qui n'était pas au courant pour la malédiction, ne savait pas dans quel embarras se trouvaient à présent les trois frères. Patrick avait encouragé Emma à se montrer insupportable envers Arthur afin d'éviter qu'il ne s'attache à elle. Mais après une semaine en mer, il fallait croire que cette stratégie s'était retournée contre eux. Ce grand dadais d'Arthur avait fini par s'imaginer que ces taquineries incessantes étaient un signe de l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Il commençait même à croire qu'elle tombait petit à petit amoureuse de lui, au grand désespoir de ses frères.

- « Et alors ? Si elle m'aime et que je finis par tomber amoureux d'elle, la belle affaire ! Nous venons de capturer un navire aussi rapide que le Migratory Bird enchanté. Lorsque ce bateau aura perdu ses pouvoirs, nous prendrons l'autre. »

Ses frères ne partageaient pas son assurance. Ils voyaient bien que les sentiments qu'Emma éprouvait pour leur capitaine n'étaient pas de l'amour. Pour le moment, c'était une sorte d'affection, et s'imaginer que cela pouvait évoluer en amour était un pari très risqué, surtout qu'ils avaient pu constater la force de son amour pour Antonio. La possibilité qu'Arthur parvienne à prendre la place du pirate espagnol dans le cœur de son épouse était de moins de 0, 001%, et il avait décidé d'envoyer cette belle prise à leur base secrète dans les terres australes. Ce bateau était loin à présent. Mais Arthur était Arthur et fonctionnait toujours par esprit de contradiction. Plus ses frères tentaient de l'éloigner de leur prisonnière, et plus il voulait s'en rapprocher. Patrick et Alistair étaient d'accord sur le fait qu'ils devaient se débarrasser d'Emma le plus vite possible, mais pas à Tranquebar où Antonio la retrouverait beaucoup trop vite.

Donc, malgré le désir des Kirkland de rester en bon termes avec le gouverneur Danois, il était hors de question de laisser Emma et son fils descendre ici.

Lorsque le navire fut correctement amarré au port, Arthur fit appeler deux poussepousses, un pour les malles, l'autre pour conduire le jeune seigneur et lui-même au palais du gouverneur. Quelque part en ville, un clocher annonçait bruyamment les deux heures de l'après-midi.

* * *

Héraclès se réveilla en sursaut. Quelqu'un marchait bruyamment dans le couloir. Il ouvrit les yeux. Un homme de grande taille en tenue colorée, à la peau couleur olive et portant un masque blanc sur le visage arrivait droit sur lui.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, crétin ? Tu m'as réveillé. »

- « Faut que je parle au capitaine, morveux, » expliqua le nouveau-venu d'une vois forte.

- « Il est occupé. Repasse dans une ou deux heures, » répondit le maître d'équipage.

Car Héraclès était assis à côté de la porte menant à la cabine du capitaine Lars et avait reçu l'ordre d'en surveiller l'accès. Le capitaine voulait être tranquille pendant deux ou trois heures. L'homme au masque changea d'approche.

- « Alors il faut que je parle au second. Où est-il ? »

- « Il est occupé avec le capitaine. Va te droguer avec du café et laisse-les tranquilles. »

- « C'est important. »

- « Dans quelle langue dois-je te le dire, Sadik ? Ils sont _occupés_. As-tu oublié le sort que réserve le capitaine à ceux qui le dérange dans ce genre de situation ? »

- « C'est pas drôle ! C'est important. »

- « Tu te sens prêt à frapper à la porte et lui faire ton rapport ? Je refuse de mourir à cause d'un imbécile dans ton genre. »

- « Le Migratory Bird vient d'être repéré dans le port. Le navire a été accueilli comme s'il appartenait à la compagnie Danoise. Le capitaine Kirkland a été vu sur le pont avec ses deux frères. »

Héraclès réfléchit quelques secondes, mais finit par répondre :

- « Réfléchis un peu à ce qui va se passer. Tu vas frapper à cette porte et l'interrompre dans une de ses rares activités de relaxation pour lui dire que Kirkland se balade tranquillement dans le port. A ton avis, que va-t-il se passer ? »

Son interlocuteur se tut pour visualiser la situation.

Le silence fut interrompu par des bruits à l'intérieur de la cabine. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Lars sortit, portant un pantalon et son long manteau noir enfilé à la va-vite. Il avait l'air furieux, mais Sadik ne trembla pas. Il savait pertinemment ce qui se passait dans la cabine et n'avait aucun remord à les interrompre.

- « Toi… », vociféra Lars en visant l'homme masqué. « Tu va prendre deux hommes et tu vas surveiller les allées et venues des marins des Kirkland. Et ne t'avise pas de venir me faire un rapport avant la tombée de la nuit. Est-ce bien clair ? »

L'homme hocha la tête. Il avait bien compris.

Ils entendirent un clocher sonner près de leur navire. Il était trois heures de l'après-midi.

* * *

Quelque part, un clocher sonna, annonçant ainsi qu'il était trois heures et demie de l'après-midi. Antonio ouvrit les yeux et sortit une boussole de sa poche. Un rayon de soleil traversait la cabine et illuminait l'objet qui dansait dans les doigts de l'espagnol. Etrangement, l'aiguille pointait dans une nouvelle direction. Jusqu'à ce matin, elle pointait le Sud-Sud-Ouest. Mais à présent, c'était le Nord-Est. Il se redressa d'un bon. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose. Elle était tout près… à Tranquebar. Antonio se leva et passa sa grande veste de capitaine brodée de rouge, d'or et d'argent. Il se rua ensuite à son miroir pour ajuster sa coiffure. Toute sa vie, il avait eu des cheveux brun foncés et bouclés coupé court, mais depuis qu'il s'était reconvertit dans la piraterie, il les avait laissé pousser. Ses cheveux descendaient à présent jusqu'aux épaules et il les nouait en catogan. Sa main tremblait. Cela faisait si longtemps… Il avait peur. Et si elle le détestait pour ce qu'il avait fait ? Il hésita quelques minutes puis bondit hors de sa cabine.

« TOUT LE MONDE DEBOUT ! »

Il frappa à chaque porte, chercha dans chaque pièce, sous chaque escalier pour dénicher le moindre de ses hommes.

Il réunit tout son monde sur le pont.

- « Bien, les gars, l'heure de vérité est arrivée… Le bateau que nous attendions vient d'arriver au port l'El Peregrino. Il transporte à son bord une délicieuse jeune femme blonde et son fils. En guise de vengeance envers ceux qui vous ont vendu à des marchés d'esclaves, vous ont abandonné en mer ou sacrifié sur des champs de bataille, vous m'allez me capturer cette femme et le petit garçon. Vous surveillez déjà de près le palais du gouverneur. Je veux qu'à l'instant où la mère et son petit quittent leur bateau, vous fondiez sur eux et les enleviez ! »

Tous les hommes approuvèrent les ordres de leur capitaine et se dispersèrent dans le port.

Le cœur d'Antonio battait à tout rompre : Emma, Lovino, Féliciano… Il avait passé des jours à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait leur dire, à ce qu'il allait expliquer à propos de sa « mort » et de son silence pendant deux ans. Le discourt préparé avec Marco et Miguel serait-il assez convaincant ?

Quelque part, le clocher d'une église sonna quatre heures et demie. Les poussepousses emmenant Arthur, Emile et ses affaires atteignirent le palais du gouverneur. Le capitaine pirate invita son hôte à s'annoncer dans les formes. L'adolescent descendit timidement du chariot, s'approcha des gardes et montra sa chevalière ornée de l'emblème familial.

- « Je suis Emile Bondevik- Khǿler, frère de son éminence le gouverneur. Merci de m'annoncer à lui. »

Les gardes furent assez surpris, puis l'un d'eux se rua dans le palais. Moins de trois minutes plus tard, le jeune danois et son geôlier entraient dans le somptueux palais du gouverneur de Tranquebar, sans réaliser le moindre instant que cette arrivée à l'improviste allait déclencher une série d'évènements plus dramatiques les uns que les autres.

* * *

**Bon, et bien… Il y a quelques nouveaux venus et je vais procédé aux présentations, au cas où certaines personnes auraient encore des doutes.**

**Procédons par ordre : **

**Mathias Khǿler**, gouverneur de Tranquebar et chef de la famille Khǿler : **Danemark**

**Lukas Bondevik Khǿler** , demi-frère et secrétaire de Mathias: **Norvège**

**Sadik**, l'homme masqué, maître canonnier de l'Eenzamheid : **Turquie**

Tonio le dément, Alias **Antonio Carriedo Fernandez** : **Espaaaaaagne** !

Les présentations de Marco et Miguel, viendront quand ils feront leurs débuts dans l'histoire.


	12. XII: Un gouverneur sadique

**Coucou tout le monde, voici vite un nouveau chapitre. Je ne pourrais pas mettre la suite avant une ou deux semaines, faute de temps pour écrire. Alors j'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous permettra de patienter.**

**Dragonna: patience, l'issue de cet étrange triangle amoureux étant au cœur de l'histoire, le dénouement final n'arrivera que dans les derniers chapitres.**

**Uru: Merci de témoigner autant d'intérêt pour mon histoire. J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Et tu étais content de voire Islande et un jeune Amérique? Alors tu vas être servie!**

**nouveaux personnages: Miguel, **quartier-maître de la Nova Niña est interprété par** Cuba.**

* * *

**Chapitre douze : Un gouverneur sadique.**

La réaction de Mathias et Lukas était telle qu'Emile l'avait imaginée. Mathias avait serré son tout petit frère contre lui pendant cinq bonnes minutes en déblatérant une série de mièvreries. Ensuite, Lukas frappa son frère avec un bâton de bois et entraîna l'adolescent dans une pièce plus sombre et plus fraîche.

Mathias se releva péniblement devant Arthur qui s'efforçait de rester stoïque.

« Il va falloir que tu m'expliques un truc. Emile était supposé arriver sur un bateau espagnol avec… »

- « Et bien justement, comment aurais-je pu deviner que le gouverneur de la compagnie Orientale Danoise utiliserai un vaisseau de _cette_ compagnie pour faire venir son précieux petit frère ? Alors que ce cher gouverneur sait parfaitement que j'aime attaquer les navires de cette nation. »

- « Tu admets donc… »

- « Il y a une semaine, j'ai intercepté une magnifique proie. Mais j'ai eu la grande surprise de trouver ce garçon dessus lors de l'inventaire. C'est tout. »

Le gouverneur dégaina brusquement une épée qu'il pointa sous la gorge du pirate. Avec un inquiétant sourire, il proféra :

- « Gare à toi s'il se plaint de la moindre main déplacée… Une seule main posée au mauvais endroit, la moindre égratignure sur sa peau, et tu seras traité comme un vulgaire pirate parmi les autres à Tranquebar.»

* * *

Emile fut entraîné par son grand frère Lukas dans une pièce sombre et froide qui était une salle d'eau.

- « Viens, après deux mois de bateau, tu as besoin de prendre un vrai bain avec de l'eau fraîche. »

La pièce était carrelée et il y avait une petite piscine de marbre au milieu. L'eau à l'intérieure de celle-ci était glacée. Emile frémit. Il n'était plus habitué à une eau aussi froide, surtout qu'après ce voyage, il avait eu le temps de s'acclimater à la chaleur tropicale. Son grand frère ignora son inquiétude et commença à le déshabiller.

- « Ne fait pas l'enfant. Tu as nagé dans des eaux bien plus froides durant ton enfance… »

Emile avait beau protester, son grand frère se montra intransigeant et le plongea dans le bassin où il le frictionna avec des huiles et des aromates.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces odeurs ? » se plaignit l'adolescent.

- « Les gens d'ici sont très doués dans l'art de préparer les parfums et autre types de drogues. C'est un tout autre niveau que ce que j'avais appris avec notre mère. »

C'était un petit secret entre Emile et son grand frère. Les Bondevik appartenaient à une des plus anciennes familles de Norvège. Leurs ancêtres avaient participé aux raids vikings sur l'Europe et avaient même accompagné le légendaire explorateur Eric le Rouge au Groenland. Au cours de ces voyages, ils avaient acquis de nombreux secrets issus de monastères et de temples pillés, de chamans vivant aux quatre coins de l'Europe et même du nouveau monde. Ces secrets concernaient, entre-autres, des potions de tout genres et des techniques de navigation très avancées qui avaient permis aux vikings de maintenir leur suprématie sur les mers, et c'est ce qui avait permit aux Bondevik de rester une des familles les plus influentes de Norvège bien après la fin de l'âge Viking et la conversion forcée au christianisme. Leur mère, Solveig, avaient initiés ses deux enfants aux secrets de la famille. Lukas s'était montré particulièrement doué pour retenir ces formules secrètes qui tenaient presque de la sorcellerie. Et lorsqu'il avait rejoint Mathias en Inde, il avait continué son apprentissage en incorporant à ses compositions toutes les herbes et les épices des maîtres hindous.

- « Ces produits sont spéciaux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? » demanda Emile.

- « Je l'ai déjà testé. Cela va te permettre de t'habituer à la chaleur. J'ai également mis une huile qui va te protéger des insectes locaux… et pour finir, ce soir, je vais te donner un thé qui pourra t'aider à t'adapter à la nourriture locale. Leur cuisine est… très différente de la nôtre. »

C'était vraiment comme Emile l'avait imaginé. Il réprima une larme. Il était redevenu la précieuse petite poupée de ses frères.

* * *

Le soleil tapait toujours aussi fort sur le port et la foule ne se dispersait pas. Mais c'était une aubaine pour Antonio car cela lui permettait de se déplacer sans se faire remarquer. Il tenait dans sa main sa boussole qui pointait toujours fixement la même direction dans le port. Elle était toujours sur l'El Peregrino. Elle n'était pas encore au palais du gouverneur. Elle n'était pas pressée de rencontrer son nouveau fiancé, et cela le rassurait un peu.

- « Capitaine, je dois vous dire quelque chose… » Antonio se retourna. L'homme qui l'avait appelé mesurait bien trente centimètres de plus que lui, bâti comme un colosse et retenait son épaisse crinière dans une multitude de rasta nouées dans sa nuque. C'était son quartier-maître, fidèle compagnon qu'il avait rencontré il y a longtemps à Cuba.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Miguel ? »

- « Quelqu'un, ou plutôt, plusieurs personnes se relayent pour vous suivre depuis que vous avez quitté la Nova Niña. »

Antonio s'arrêta un instant.

- « Ce sont les hommes de Lars ? »

- « Non, ils sont trop bien habillés et soignés. Ce sont des gens de la ville. Je pense que le gouverneur a fini par vous reconnaître. Nous ne pourrons plus rester très longtemps. »

Antonio sourit.

- « Ca ira, Miguel. Nous serons partis avant demain matin,» dit-il avec un sourire nerveux.

Toujours guidé par sa boussole, il regardait les navires amarrés le long des quais. Leur informateur leur avait dit que la veuve Carriedo et son fils aîné voyageaient à bord d'un tout nouveau type de navire et qu'ils le repéreraient de loin grâce à sa forme insolite. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne repère un vaisseau très familier. C'était le Migratory Bird, le fameux trois-mâts enchanté d'Arthur Kirkland. Il était donc à Tranquebar, lui aussi ? Tonio le dément sourit encore plus. Tranquebar accueillait une conférence de pirates, ou quoi ?

- « Je dois vous avouer que je n'aime pas ça, capitaine. Vous avez beaucoup trop d'ennemis dans la ville, à présent. Il va être impossible de tous les surveiller. »

- « Je sais, je sais. On retrouve ma femme et mon fils et on se taille. Tu peux déjà ordonner aux hommes de charger les cales, histoire que nous soyons près à partir à tout instant. »

Son homme de main hocha la tête, rassuré de voir qu'Antonio se montrait raisonnable pour une fois. Il salua son capitaine et partit. L'espagnol se retrouva à nouveau seul dans la foule, se rendant compte alors des regards qui pesaient sur lui. C'était vrai qu'à présent, il ne devait plus seulement se méfier de l'équipage de Lars et des gardes du capitaine. Il y avait les hommes d'Arthur à présent, et ceux-là n'auraient aucun mal à le reconnaître. Il continua sa route, mais eu la surprise de voir que sa boussole pointant ostensiblement vers le bateau pirate anglais. L'homme repassa devant le navire. L'aiguille désignait toujours le navire. Il essaya de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas un autre bateau derrière, mais rien à faire…

- « Qu'est-ce que ma femme fait sur le navire d'Arthur ? »

Son sourire avait disparu.

* * *

Mathias Khǿler et son invité se trouvaient à présent dans un boudoir obscur et parfumé d'encens. Le gouverneur avait servit au pirate un verre de vodka distillée, officiellement pour le remercier d'avoir ramené son frère sans aucune égratignure, mais en réalité pour savoir pourquoi il voulait garder sa fiancée et son futur beau-fils.

- « Et pourquoi donc ne les laisses-tu pas partir ? Je t'offre tout de même dix-milles Couronnes pour leur liberté. »

Mathias savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Cette alliance avec Arthur tenait depuis trois ans et il avait eu tout le temps d'apprendre comment manipuler le pirate. Il n'avait pas l'intention de payer ces dix-milles couronnes. C'était juste une de façon d'estimer l'importance que l'infortunée « veuve » et son fils avaient pour le pirate.

- « Disons que j'ai de sérieux doutes quant au décès d'Antonio Carriedo Fernandez, l'époux de donna Emma. L'année passée, je me suis fait voler un somptueux trésor juste sous le nez, et j'ai d'excellentes raisons de croire que le voleur est l'époux de votre chère Emma de Maele-Carriedo. Et donc, pour me rendre justice, je veux coincer ce vaurien en me servant de son épouse comme appas. »

Mathias sourit. Il pensait avoir piégé Arthur. Mais comme il avait également bu de cette Vodka distillée, lui-même n'avait plus réellement le contrôle sur ses paroles.

- « Arthur, mon cher Arthur, comment crois-tu que ce minable débutant a réussi à trouver le trésor avant toi ? »

- « Le japonais qui avait infiltré notre équipage était en réalité l'amant de Lars Van Dijk. J'imagine qu'Antonio a bénéficié de ses informations. »

- « Tu n'y es pas du tout, Arthy. Antonio pouvait suivre les moindres faits et mouvements du corsaire hollandais grâce à un objet qu'il m'a volé. »

Arthur manqua de s'étouffer en buvant la fin de son verre.

- « Je ne me rappelle pas t'en avoir parlé, mais notre famille descends des fiers Vikings qui ont mit l'Europe à feu et à sang il y a plus de sept siècles. Le sang des explorateurs du Groenland et du Vinland coule dans les veines de Lukas et Emile. Ces fameux voyageurs leur avaient légué un merveilleux héritage pouvant faire d'eux les maîtres des mers s'ils le désiraient. Mes frères s'étaient montrés plutôt discrets quant à cet héritage, mais quelqu'un en avait tout de même entendu parler. »

Et il resservit un verre à Arthur qui devait déjà lutter pour retenir toutes les informations que son allié Danois lui donnait.

- « Et un soir, alors que je passais voir Lukas dans son bureau, j'ai trouvé un pirate le menaçant, un couteau sur la gorge. »

Sa voix devenait beaucoup plus agressive.

- « Nous avons été contraints de lui céder un objet très rare et très spécial contre la vie de mon frère. C'était une boussole que les gens de l'époque considéraient comme magique. Il suffit de placer un morceau du corps d'une certaine personne sous le compas pour que l'objet pointe toujours dans sa direction. A l'époque de la colonisation du Groenland, c'était rudement pratique. Les marins pouvaient voguer à travers l'océan pour tomber directement sur la colonie où vivait un de leurs proches. Un des fils du grand Eric le Rouge possédait l'une d'entre elle, mais celle-ci a été « remplacée » par une autre boussole moins efficace. C'est ainsi ce Leif Thorvaldsen découvrit sans le savoir les terres que les Français et les Anglais appellent aujourd'hui le Canada, plusieurs siècles avant Christophe Colomb. Est-ce que tu commences à saisir où je veux en venir ? »

Bien évidement qu'Arthur avait saisit. Lorsqu'il était question de trésor, son ivresse se dissipait toujours momentanément.

- « Ce pirate qui a menacé ton frère était Antonio. Il a placé des cheveux ou un petit bout d'ongle ou je ne sais quoi de son beau-frère sous le compas et cela lui a permis de le suivre jusque sur l'île de Mangareva dans l'archipel des îles Gambiers…, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Ce fumier a réussi à s'échapper ce jour-là, mais il avait commis l'erreur de me montrer son visage et s'imaginer que je ne l'avais pas reconnu. »

- « Tu l'avais déjà vu auparavant ? »

- « Bien sûr que oui. J'étais invité à son joli mariage juste avant de m'embarquer pour les Indes. Très mémorable. Son beau frère, Laurent de Maele, était supposé épouser le même jour une Russe plutôt mignonne mais à la personnalité plus que discutable. Ce dernier ne s'est jamais pointé à la cérémonie. Crois moi, des mariages où le fiancé s'enfuit une heure avant la noce, ça n'arrive pas souvent. Ce sont des choses qui nous restent en tête. »

- « Et pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à récupérer sa femme, dans ce cas ? »

- « J'ai bien évidement écrit à ses beaux parents pour me plaindre. Ils m'ont répondu qu'ils pensaient qu'il avait été assassiné par son beau-frère. Nous avons échangés quelques courriers, et avons constaté que les deux forbans attaquaient principalement les bateaux de leur propre compagnie. La famille de Maele, aussi furieuse que moi, m'a demandé de les débarrasser de ces deux mauvaises herbes. C'est ainsi qu'ils m'ont prêté la dame pour leur tendre un piège. Je la fais venir ici pour l'épouser, fais courir le bruit dans les comptoirs Orientaux de la famille, et attire les deux flibustiers afin de les attraper lorsqu'ils tentent d'empêcher le mariage. C'est pas beau, comme plan de vengeance, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Et la fille, dans tout ça ? »

- « Le plus beau. J'ai bien l'intention de l'épouser et de consommer mon union sous leurs yeux. »

- « Et si elle ne veut pas ? De un, elle est toujours mariée, et de deux, elle tient à son mari. »

- « De un, les divorces existent, de deux, elle peut toujours devenir veuve pour de bon. »

Arthur préféra ne pas répondre. Il se sentait désolé pour Emma. Sa vie ne serait pas drôle du tout s'il la laissait participer à une vengeance aussi basse. Il n'était PAS amoureux d'elle, mais il ne lui souhaitait pas de vivre quelque chose d'aussi humiliant.

- « Et s'ils ne mordent pas à l'hameçon ? »

- « Ils ont mordu. Ils sont tous les deux dans la ville depuis respectivement quatre et deux jours. J'attends juste le bon moment pour les arrêter, eux et tous leurs hommes. »


	13. XIII: Des comploteurs

**Bonjour à tous. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop manqué. Voici un petit chapitre de derrière les fagots.**

**Merci à vous pour vos commentaires. Ils me font très plaisir. **

**Et dans ce chapitre, un personnage que vous attendiez depuis un long moment fait son entrée fracassante.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre treize : des comploteurs**

Château d'Ambras, septembre 1690.

Le château d'Ambras, résidence des comtes Edelstein était sans dessus-dessous. Depuis le drame, une centaine de policiers venant de toute la région et même de Vienne avaient afflué au château. Tous avaient l'importante mission de sauver deux innocentes vies et de remonter jusqu'aux infâmes criminels qui avaient osé s'en prendre à eux. C'est pourquoi, lorsque les gardes de la porte virent arriver un imposant cortège composés de trois carrosses et une dizaine de cavaliers d'escortes, ils furent particulièrement intrigués. Les cavaliers et voitures portaient les armes d'un blason inconnu ainsi que des vêtements révélant leur nationalité : Russe.

Très vite, le message de l'arrivée de cette étrange troupe fut transmis au seigneur du château. Il reçut ce visiteur inattendu dans son salon d'hivers.

- « Je n'ai pas le plaisir de vous connaître, monsieur. »

- « Я появляюсь, je suis le Comte Ivan Braginski. Это - удовольствие встречать вас. »

- « Je vous prie humblement de pardonner mon ignorance, Comte Braginski. Je ne parle pas le Russe et ne comprends pas la moitié de nos paroles. »

L'invité surprise sourit.

- « Excusez moi, c'est que je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de voyager hors de mon pays. Je me présente donc comme le Comte Ivan Braginski, et je suis très heureux que vous acceptiez de me recevoir dans votre magnifique demeure. »

Il avait une voix très calme et très douce. Le sourire de cet homme, âgé d'une trentaine d'année, aux cheveux d'une teinte anormalement blanche et aux yeux couleur de l'aurore semblait chaleureux au premier abord, mais Roderich avait subit les sourires mystérieux de son cousin Gilbert pendant des années. Il savait que celui-ci était faux. Il en fallait plus pour berner le Comte Edelstein.

- « C'est un grand honneur que vous me faites. Encore une fois, je vous prie de m'excuser, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi un grand seigneur Russe m'accorde le privilège de le recevoir dans mon humble demeure qui est tellement agitée depuis quelques jours. »

- « Vous êtres trop modeste, » répondit-il de sa voix mielleuse. « Cet endroit est magnifique. Je rêverais de vivre dans un château aussi élégant, si bien chauffé, dans un si beau décor… mais il est vrai que je manque à mes manières. Il me faut vous expliquer ce que vous et moi avons en commun des alliances matrimoniales. »

- « Je vous prie encore une fois de me pardonner pour mon ignorance, mais je ne comprends pas. »

- « Il y a quelques semaines, je viens d'accorder la main de ma chère petite sœur à un gentilhomme des Pays-Bas Espagnols Guillaume de Maele. Si mes informations sont exactes, ce jeune homme est votre cousin, non ? »

- « C'est exact. Cependant, j'ignorais que des fiançailles avaient été conclues. Mon oncle Philippe de Maele me semblait encore fort hésitant il y a peu quant au choix de sa future bru. »

- « Ils ont choisi ma petite sœur Natalia il y a un peu moins de trois semaines. Les noces devraient être célébrées dans peu de temps, lors que toute la famille sera réunie. »

- « Lorsque la famille sera réunie ? »

- « Ils m'ont demandé, à ce propos, de ramener le fils d'Emma, la sœur de l'heureux marié, à Bruxelles pour l'occasion. Vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à me le confier, mon cher futur cousin ? »

- « J'ai honte de mes mauvaises manières et de mes paroles, monsieur le Comte, mais Donna Emma m'a demandé de protéger son fils au péril de ma vie. Il ne me suffit pas de rencontrer un noble seigneur qui vient de Russie et qui me demande de lui confier l'enfant pour m'exécuter. J'espère que vous me comprenez. »

Le russe sourit encore une fois. Décidément, ces étranges lèvres plissées semblaient très peu sincères.

- « Je comprends tout à fait. Si quelqu'un voulait me jouer un sale tour pour me prendre mes sœurs ou un de mes protégés, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'en empêcher. C'est pourquoi votre oncle Philippe m'a envoyé ce papier pour vous confirmer mes instructions. »

Et il tendit une enveloppe recouverte d'un cachet de cire verte. Roderich du admettre qu'il appartenait au chef de la très puissante famille flamande. Il le décacheta et lu le document.

_« Cher Roderich, _

_Nous ne doutons pas une seule seconde qu'Emma a pensé agir au mieux en envoyant son plus jeune fils Féliciano à l'abri en Autriche. Cependant, de récentes décisions liées à la répartition de l'héritage familial nécessite la présence d'au moins un des enfants d'Emma et de son défunt époux. Ma fille ayant entreprit contre notre avis un voyage avec son fils ainé dans les colonies d'extrême Orient, nous avons besoins de la présence de Féliciano à Bruxelles. L'homme qui vous remettra cette lettre est le comte Ivan Braginski, nouvel allié de notre famille. Sa jeune sœur épousera bientôt Guillaume. Il a toute notre confiance et je vous demande de lui confier l'enfant. Il saura nous le ramener entier. _

_Avec ma plus profonde affection, _

_Philippe Albert Maximus de Maele. »_

Roderich ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Gilbert n'avait pas menti. Son oncle avait effectivement envoyé un homme des plus inquiétants récupérer son petit-fils.

- « Alors, cette lettre vous a-t-elle dissipé vos derniers soupçons ? » demanda le russe avec son énigmatique sourire.

- « Je n'ai plus aucun doute en ce qui vous concerne, mais à mon grand regret, je me vois dans l'impossibilité d'exhausser sa requête. »

- « Вы можете повторяться? Oh, excusez-moi, je me suis encore oublié. Je voulais dire : pouvez-vous répéter ?»

Le regard d'Ivan Braginski brilla d'une lueur très inquiétante, mais Roderich tint bon. Il avait supporté Gilbert durant des années et fait la court à l'indomptable Elizabetha, alors ce n'était pas un étranger venu du grand nord qui allait l'intimider.

- « Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais que je ne peux pas. Vous avez du constater en arrivant les nombreux policiers parcourant le château et ses campagnes, non ? »

- « C'est normal chez nous. Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de forces de l'ordre aussi présentes ? »

- « Absolument pas. Je les ai fait appeler pour résoudre une crise majeure. Il y a deux jours, mon fils Ludwig et son camarade de jeu, le petit Féliciano, ont été enlevés dans un des jardins par une organisation dont je ne connais encore ni le nom ni les revendications. »

- « Серьезно? »

Le sourire de l'étranger commençait à se crisper.

* * *

Emile sursauta quand son grand-frère Lukas posa sa main sur son épaule.

- « C'est très impoli d'écouter aux portes, petit frère chéri. »

Car l'adolescent, en passant à côté du fumoir où complotaient Mathias et Arthur, avait entendu leur conspiration à propos du piège tendu à Tonio le dément et le corsaire Lars Van Dijk. Il s'était caché dans l'embrasure de la porte pour les écouter lorsque son aîné l'avait surprit.

- « Je… Lukas, ne me dit pas que Mathias est sérieux à propos de ce faux mariage avec Mme Carriedo. »

- « Oh, s'il ne l'était pas, je l'y forcerai. »

Emile se dégagea en regardant son grand frère avec horreur.

- « Lukas, ce plan est odieux ! Comment… »

- « Il a besoin d'une épouse et c'est elle qu'il a choisit. Je veillerai à ce qu'il l'épouse. » Et il entraina le jeune garçon loin de la porte. Il ne voulait pas que les deux ivrognes soient dérangés par leur conversation. Quand ils furent suffisamment loin, Emile se rebella.

- « Elle est mariée et elle aime son mari. Elle n'acceptera jamais ! »

Son grand frère plissa ses lèvres dans ce qui se voulait un sourire.

- « Emile, d'ici demain matin, ce mari et son équipage seront entre nos mains. Soit elle accepte de divorcer de cette pourriture et d'épouser Mathias, soit tous les prisonniers seront morts avant le soir. »

- « C'est immonde ! Pourquoi faites-vous une chose pareille ? »

Lukas défit le foulard qui était noué autour de son cou. L'adolescent pu voir une fine ligne rose la traverser une cicatrice.

- « Ce type aurait parfaitement pu me tuer, et il nous a volé la boussole de Leif Thorvaldsen. Il mérite amplement ce châtiment.»

- « Emma ne le mérite pas ! »

Le garçon devait admettre qu'il s'était attaché à la jolie veuve et apprentie-pirate et savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était absolument pas impliquée dans les actions d'Antonio. Devoir épouser le gouverneur pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aime était injuste.

- « Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je tiens à ce qu'il se marie, et il faut que je t'en parle, d'ailleurs.»

Il entraina l'adolescent dans sa chambre et en ferma la porte.

- « Mathias a changé depuis cette altercation avec le pirate, » commença-t-il. « Il est devenu plus violent, mais surtout, il ne me traite plus de la même manière. »

- « Il a cessé de vouloir te prendre dans ses bras ? Je croyais que ça t'énervais. »

- « Ce n'est pas drôle ! Bien au contraire, il veut être encore plus… proche. »

Le visage éternellement inexpressif de Lukas sembla, étrangement, se crisper. Emile ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Pour perturber ainsi le manque d'expression de ses sentiments chez Lukas, cela devait être quelque chose de particulièrement dégoûtant. L'adolescent, qui avait été royalement charrié par Alistair au cours de son séjour parmi les pirates, avait peur de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- « Ce genre de chose doit se faire avec une épouse, pas avec son frère. C'est pourquoi je lui en refourguerai une coute que coute. Et puisqu'il veut cette femme-là, c'est elle qu'il aura. De cette façon, il ne me collera plus aux fesses. »

Emile rougit. C'était donc bien ce qu'il s'était imaginé. C'était dégoutant.

« Et je te conseille de l'envoyer promener s'il se met à te réclamer des câlins à toi aussi. Et autre chose, cette ville est encore relativement mal fréquentée. Ne sors jamais seul du palais. Prends toujours une… En fait, tant que tous ces pirates sont en ville, ne sors pas du tout. »

* * *

Héraclès ouvrit un œil et bailla. Dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber et le couloir devenait très sombre. Il avait du dormir un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Il grattouilla le ventre du chat qui dormait encore sur ses genoux. Il n'entendait plus rien dans la cabine du capitaine. Ils avaient du s'endormir. Par contre, il y avait de bruyants bruits de pas sur le pont. Quelques instants plus tard, cet imbécile de Sadik fit son apparition.

- « Pousse-toi, espèce de fainéant. J'ai un message urgent pour le capitaine. »

- « Ils sont en train de dormir. Repasse plus tard. »

- « Je ne peux pas repasser plus tard. Il faut que je parle au capitaine maintenant. C'est urgentissime. »

- « Tu veux dire que tu veux _réveiller_ le capitaine ? Tu veux mourir, ou quoi ? »

- « La nouvelle est suffisamment importante pour les réveiller tous les deux.»

Et sans attendre la réponse d'Héraclès, il frappa plusieurs coups sur la porte.

Quelques instants plus tard, le second sortit, enveloppé dans son kimono enfilé à la va-vite.

- « Moins fort, s'il-vous-plait. Le capitaine dort. »

- « Et bien réveille-le. Tonio le dément est sur le quai, face au bateau, et il tient un drapeau blanc. »

* * *

Et donc, dans le rôle du très mystérieux Comte **Ivan Braginski**: **Russie**

Pour la traduction des passages en Russe, cela donne plus ou moins ceci : Je me présente - Merci de me recevoir - Sérieusement?


	14. XIV: des enfants perdus

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout frais, avec sa dose de moments attendrissants et d'autres plus dramatiques. **

** Uru94 : pour le kidnapping de Ludwig et Féliciano, il ne faut pas chercher midi à quatorze heure.**

** Dragonna : un peu plus d'informations sur le passé de Francis, pour ton plus grand bonheur.**

**Autres explications : le Thaler était la monnaie courante en Prusse et plusieurs principautés du Saint-Empire Germanique. Les spécialistes affirment que cette monnaie est à l'origine du dollar américain.**

**Le duché de Piémont-Savoie ne fait PAS partie des cantons Helvétiques. Il comprend essentiellement des territoires appartenant aujourd'hui à la France et à l'Italie. Mais il partage une grande frontière faite de massifs montagneux avec les Canton de Genève, le lac Léman et le Canton du Valais. Vash a fait ses premières armes en combattant lors des guerres de religions dans la confédération Helvétique, y a fait fortune et est ensuite allé vendre ses services au duc de Savoie Victor-Amédée II. (La confédération Helvétique étant déjà, à l'époque, déclarée éternellement neutre et gardait férocement ses frontières).**

**Bonne lecture à tous, et j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.**

* * *

**Chapitre quatorze : des enfants perdus**

Un clocher annonça huit heures du matin quelque part dans la brume. Vash resserra son large manteau vert. Les nuits devenaient de plus en plus longues et il faisait de plus en plus froid. Le prince ne voulait pas s'attarder sur ce chemin très longtemps. Il savait plus que quiconque qu'on s'enrhumait facilement par un temps pareil. Cet imbécile de commandant Prussien avait intérêt à être ponctuel. Il commençait déjà à regretter sa décision. Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches pour se réchauffer et toucha par accident une petite bourse pleine de pièces d'or. Il inspira et se détendit. Ces jolies pièces étaient la raison pour laquelle il était là, et la perspective d'en avoir le triple dans peu de temps était la raison pour laquelle il pouvait se permettre d'attendre encore un peu.

Le cocher éternua et sortit un mouchoir. Lui, il allait attraper la mort si ce Gilbert n'arrivait pas rapidement. L'homme blond essaya de se distraire en contemplant le paysage. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais il avait des agréables souvenirs de promenade à cheval avec Roderich dans ces vallées. A une certaine époque, ils étaient amis et le prince était régulièrement invité à séjourner à Ambras. Et puis un jour, leurs parents s'étaient disputés et le père de Roderich avait interdit à son fils de revoir son ancien ami. Et cet imbécile avait obéit à son père. Il avait même cessé d'écrire à Vash. Le prince s'était sentit trahi et abandonné. Durant des années, il avait tenté d'oublier cette blessure, mais le destin les avait à nouveau rapprochés. Roderich avait grimpé dans les échelons de la haute aristocratie et s'était fait une place à côté de l'empereur. Vash avait fait de même dans l'armée et était devenu un des maîtres de la défense active du Saint-Empire Germanique.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait retrouvé son ancien ami, récemment marié, lors d'une réunion d'Etat Major. L'héritier de la famille Liechtenstein s'était vengé de ces années de solitude en ignorant royalement le conseiller de l'empereur. Mais cela devint de plus en plus difficile car, guerre oblige, les réunions d'Etat Major étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et ce crétin d'autrichien réclamait toujours sa présence, utilisant ses compétences au combat comme prétexte. Vash ne savait pas exactement ce que son ancien ami lui voulait. Le bon vieux temps lui manquait-il ? Essayait-il de rattraper les choses ? Vash avait eu un instant de faiblesse et avait accepté, un soir, de lui parler. Au cours de la conversation, il avait confié que sa mignonne petite sœur Zita était à présent en âge de se marier et que cela l'angoissait. De fil en aiguille, Roderich lui avait confié qu'un de ses très riches cousins des Pays-Bas espagnols était également bientôt disponible sur le marché.

Quelques mois plus tard, ce Comte sournois avait invité ses cousins ainsi que les Liechtenstein à un bal au palais de la Hofburg. A la fin du bal, Zita ne parlait plus que ce « Guillaume ». Roderich avait réussi à convaincre le Prince Hartmann que ce garçon pourrait être un époux convenable pour sa fille. Les princes de Liechtenstein avaient besoin d'argent depuis qu'ils avaient acheté de nouveaux territoires pour s'affranchir de leurs suzerains. Malheureusement, l'année suivante, alors que les fiançailles devaient être conclues, le beau-frère de Guillaume avait été assassiné et tout projet de noces devait être reporté pour cause de deuil. Le Comte avait promis à Guillaume que le projet d'alliance tiendrait toujours. Vash s'était résigné, se disant qu'au moins, sa précieuse petite sœur épouserait quelqu'un qu'elle aimait.

Mais depuis quelques jours, tout s'était effondré avec la lettre de la famille de Maele annonçant que leur rejeton épouserait une personne issue de son milieu social. Après tout, les princes de Liechtenstein étaient une vieille, puissante et noble famille depuis plus de 6 siècles, quand les « de Maele » devaient leur prospérité au commerce avec le nouveau monde et les Indes depuis seulement deux siècles et n'étaient que Comtes. Vash avait déchiré la lettre et était entré dans une colère folle. C'était la deuxième raison pour laquelle il attendait Gilbert dans le froid. Ce maudit soldat lui avait promis qu'il lui permettrait de se venger de ces commerçants de pacotille. Il lui avait dit que si tout se passait selon son plan, ce serait bien Zita que le jeune de Maele épouserait.

Lorsque le clocher annonça huit heures et demie, un grand carrosse noir tiré par six chevaux fit son apparition. « Tu appelles ça un attelage discret, espèce de bouffeur de saucisses ? » soupira le prince en grimaçant.

Les chevaux s'arrêtèrent à hauteur du jeune homme.

- « Khesesesesesese…» résonna une voix familière à travers la fenêtre. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue de camouflage ? On ne te remarque presque pas avec cet habit vert. »

- « Arrête tes idioties, veux-tu ? Je t'attends depuis plus d'une demi-heure. »

- « Oh, je sais, désolé. Il y avait du monde dans la rue et j'ai du attendre la messe pour sortir. »

Le commandant Gilbert Beilschmit ouvrit la porte de son carrosse et descendit. Il fit signe aux autres passagers de le suivre. Les jeunes Ludwig et Féliciano sortirent à leur tour.

- « Bien comme je vous ai dit, le prince Vash va s'occuper de vous à partir de maintenant. Vous allez partir pour les Cantons Suisses. Vous allez être tous les deux être très sages, courageux et faire tout ce qu'il vous dit. C'est d'accord ? »

Ludwig hocha la tête. Féliciano était toujours un peu trop dépassé par les évènements et se cachait derrière son ami.

- « Et toi, Luddy, je te confie la protection de Féliciano. Tu vas être un homme et le protéger jusqu'au bout. C'est bien d'accord ? »

Ludwig rougit, mais acquiesça.

- « Dans deux mois au plus tard, nous nous retrouverons en Italie, à Capri. Je ne vous oublie pas. Je vous promets que je veille sur vous et que vous retrouverez vos parents. Mais d'abord, je dois m'occuper des méchants qui vous veulent du mal. D'ici là, vous devez restez avec le mangeur de fromage. Vous avez bien compris ? »

- « Nous avons bien compris, répondit Ludwig. Et je vous promets que je protégerait Féliciano au péril de ma vie.»

- « Khesesesesesese… Tu es déjà un homme génial, mon Luddy », répondit le commandant Prussien en frottant la tignasse de son filleul.

Le garçon aux cheveux cendrés se tourna ensuite vers le soldat suisse.

- « Bien, ils sont à toi. »

Il fit signe à ses deux laquais d'enlever deux malles de son carrosse et de les transférer sur celui du prince. Il tendit ensuite deux grosses bourses à Vash.

- « C'est la suite du payement. Tu auras encore 200 Thaler à Capri. »

Féliciano ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'avait que sept ans, mais connaissait déjà énormément de choses sur les monnaies circulant en Europe. Il savait que 200 Thaler prussiens étaient suffisants pour acheter cinq ou six canons. En réalité, Gilbert allait donner suffisamment d'argent à Vash pour réarmer toute une forteresse.

Le serviteur du duché de Savoie regarda un nouveau regard suspicieux au ravisseur des deux enfants.

- « Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu investis tant d'énergie et d'argent dans la mise à l'écart de ces deux gosses. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, à toi, que Guillaume de Maele épouse une Russe et sa grande sœur, un Danois ? »

- « C'est une mission sacrée. Je me suis juré de protéger la famille d'Antonio. J'entraînerai personnellement en enfer toute personne osant faire du mal au petit bout de choux. »

- « Et comment est-ce que je fais pour les emmener à Capri ? Je suis aux ordres du duc Savoie et il peut m'envoyer défendre une forteresse en Rhénanie ou dans les Flandres à tout moment. »

- « Khesesesesese… Tu as dû rater quelques nouvelles. Des troupes françaises se massent près de la Savoie. Ton duc va te rappeler dans le Piémont d'un instant à l'autre pour défendre ses frontières. »

- « Et quand veux-tu que je trouve le temps de m'occuper des petits ? »

- « Tu les caches dans ton chalet de montagne pendant un temps, et dès que tu estimes que les routes du Piémont sont sûres, tu les fais passer. »

- « Comment veux-tu que les routes soient sûres si ces enfoirés de Français nous envahissent ? »

- « C'est toi le spécialiste de la guerre défensive. Je suis sûr que tu pourras arriver à quelque chose avec les 400 Thaler que je t'ai déjà donnés. »

Vash lui jeta un regard sombre. Il avait d'autres projets pour cet argent.

Les laquais de Gilbert annoncèrent que les coffres avaient été fixés.

- « C'est bon, je les emmène ! Mais c'est bien pour sauver l'honneur de ma sœur. »

- « Khesesesese… Ah, l'amour fraternel. »

Ils firent monter les deux enfants dans le véhicule vert frappé aux armoiries de la famille de Vash.

- « Est-ce qu'on aura des pasta au repas ? » se renseigna innocement Féliciano.

- « On ne cuisine pas les pâtes dans les montagnes ! » lui répondit son nouveau protecteur d'un ton un peu trop sec. Si Ludwig n'avait pas tenu la main du petit garçon, il aurait certainement éclaté en sanglot.

- « Je sens que je vais le regretter », soupira le grand blond.

Et alors que la voiture du prince de Liechtenstein s'éloignait dans les montagnes, Gilbert soupira.

- « Oui, j'ai promis à Antonio que je protégerai sa femme et ses gamins. Je le protégerai des manigances de sa famille. Il sera à l'abri. Je le ferai pour Antonio et pour aussi Francis… et aussi en mémoire de ses pauvres gamins et de sa femme que nous aurions du protéger tous ensemble il y a cinq ans. »

* * *

Emile glissa sa tête dans le couloir. Les lampes étaient éteintes et tout le monde semblait dormir. C'était le moment où jamais. Il sortit à pas de loup, referma la porte de sa chambre, et se faufila discrètement jusqu'à un balcon. Le garçon était parfaitement conscient qu'il était en train de trahir ses frères, mais son cœur lui disait qu'il prenait la bonne décision. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Le portail d'entrée était gardé, et il y avait également des sentinelles sur le mur d'enceinte. Comment faire pour s'échapper ? Il connaissait à peine le palais. Cela lui prendrait des jours pour trouver une sortie discrète. Il retourna à l'intérieur du palais et explora les différentes pièces. Il finit par trouver une grande terrasse couverte donnant sur une rue déserte. Tout ce qui le séparait de la ville était un grand grillage de bois sculpté. Le garçon le fit coulisser, saisit une nappe, et fit une corde qu'il attacha à un pilier. Puis, il se glissa dans la rue.

Luka lui avait dit que les rues n'étaient pas sûres avec tous ces pirates dans la rue, mais c'était précisément eux qu'il souhaitait trouver. Il devait trouver le corsaire Van Dijk ou le fameux Tonio le dément et les prévenir du piège qui allait se refermer sur eux. Il couru quelques temps, s'efforçant de se rappeler le chemin qu'il avait parcouru dans la journée avec Arthur. Il y avait encore pas mal de gens dans les rues, mais tous ces natifs qui le dévisageait ne le rassuraient pas. Il commença alors à réaliser qu'il se trouvait seul dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas et où la plupart des gens le voyaient comme un étranger, une proie facile. Il s'efforça de dissimuler sa peur et continua de se diriger vers le port. Cela ne lui semblait pas compliqué. Il marchait dans une rue large et il pouvait voir la mer scintiller sous la lune devant lui. Il suffisait d'atteindre la mer et ensuite de trouver les fameux bateaux dont il avait entendu parler sur le Migratory Bird : l'Eenzamheid et la Nova Niña. Mais vite, il entendit des pas derrière lui. Plusieurs personnes le suivaient. Un frisson parcourut son dos et le garçon accéléra le pas. Ses poursuivants se pressèrent également. Emile commençait à paniquer. « Et Lukas me l'avait bien dit, que les rues n'étaient pas sûres. » Il n'osa pas se retourner et se mit à courir. Malheureusement, il ne fut pas assez rapide. Il fut rattrapé. Un homme le saisit, un autre lui passa un bâillon… tous des natifs, des gens de la ville. Ils le regardèrent avec des sourires malsains et échangèrent des propos dans une langue qu'Emile ne connaissait pas. Ensuite, ils lui mirent un sac sur la tête et le ligotèrent. Le garçon tenta de se débattre, mais en vain. Il sentit ensuite qu'on le soulevait et qu'on le jetait sur une épaule. L'adolescent sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour croire qu'il était capable de traverser une ville sans s'attirer d'ennuis. Il aurait du rester bien à l'abri dans sa chambre. Il aurait du faire ce que Lukas et Matthias lui avaient toujours dit de faire : rester derrière eux pour qu'ils puissent le protéger éternellement.

Qu'est-ce qui allait lui arriver à présent ? De tout son cœur, il pria pour que Matthias se rende rapidement compte qu'il s'était enfui et qu'il enverrait toutes ses troupes à sa recherche.


	15. VX: de pauvres âmes en perdition

**Et un nouveau chapitre pour soulager les fans de leur imagination débordante.**

**La plupart des commentaires concernaient les spéculations sur la FACE family. Alors je vais être claire tout de suite, je vais laisser une série de choses très ambiguës jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire, et le sort des enfants de Francis feront partie du lot.**

**Ensuite, à propos des malheurs d'Emile... préparez vos mouchoirs ou ouates hémostatiques, car notre cher avatar de l'Islande n'est pas encore tiré d'affaire.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 15 : de pauvres âmes en perdition**

La journée avait été très chargée pour l'équipe d'intendance du navire. Peter, Alfred et Matthew. Alors que la plupart des hommes du navire se réjouissaient à l'idée d'aller se défouler dans une taverne, ces trois-là devaient encore terminer la vaisselle du repas de midi, se débarrasser des réserves de nourriture avariée, faire l'inventaire des provisions, dresser une liste de course et enfin…

Mais alors qu'ils se préparaient à descendre à terre pour aller faire des provisions, Ned et un autre matelot étaient revenus en trombe.

- « Vous n'allez pas le croire. Tonio le dément ET Lars Van Dijk sont dans la ville ! »

- « Comment est-ce possible ? Ils ne peuvent pas DEJA être au courant pour Mrs Emma et Lovino,» s'étonna le cuisinier.

- « Je n'en sais rien, mais il faut rappeler les gars avant qu'ils ne fassent une connerie. Ils sont bien capables de leur dire qu'elle est à bord. Et pour l'instant, à nous cinq, il sera impossible de protéger le navire. »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »

- « Tu vas rester ici et monter la garde avec les petits. Nous allons chercher le second et un maximum de nos gars. »

Cela n'arrangeait absolument pas Peter qui avait prévu d'aller refaire une provision d'herbes, d'épices et de charbon au marché, mais il devait admettre que leur priorité en ce moment était de donner l'impression qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde à bord. Ils devaient donc rester sur le pont.

Le temps passa lentement. Peter pelait les dernières pommes de terre de la réserve. Alfred jouait à grimper sur les échelles de cordes (son entrainement pour devenir le seigneur des pirates) et Matthew jouait avec son vieil ours blanc en bois. Il ne savait plus d'où ce jouet venait, mais il semblait qu'il l'avait déjà lorsqu'il était arrivé dans l'équipage du Migratory Bird. Cet animal de bois, un peu plus grand qu'une main adulte et que Matthew transportait généralement dans une sacoche, lui tenait compagnie dans tous ses moments de solitude et veillait sur lui la nuit. L'enfant ne cessait jamais de lui donner de nouveau noms, mais c'était certainement la chose la plus précieuse qu'il possédait, après son grand-frère.

Et puis, Alfred s'immobilisa sur une des échelles. Il avait remarqué un homme dans la foule, un homme qui regardait fixement le bateau. Il avait une tête de pirate. Il redescendit sur le pont en se laissant glisser le long d'une corde et couru prévenir Peter. Le cuisinier sortit un miroir de sa poche et observa le quai.

- « Bien joué, c'est Tonio le Dément. »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Vous pensez…»

- « J'espère sincèrement qu'aucun de nos hommes n'a eu l'idée stupide de le provoquer en affirmant que sa femme et son fils sont sur notre navire. » répondit calmement Peter.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je lui tire dessus ? » Alfred tenait à tout pris à montrer qu'il était un dur.

Arthur ne l'emmenait pas toujours en expédition, soi-disant parce qu'il était encore petit et qu'il serait dans le chemin. Arthur l'avait adopté avec son petit frère il y a cinq ans, quand il n'avait que sept ans. Alfred ne se rappelait plus vraiment des circonstances, mais il se rappelait qu'après quatre mois de mer, les deux enfants avaient été déposés dans un village côtier du Maryland. Les pirates revenaient tous les deux ou trois mois pour se reposer et puis un jour, Arthur les avait repris sur son navire en leur disant qu'ils allaient vivre dans un autre océan. Cette fois-ci, le voyage avait duré six mois, et Alfred avait fait tout son possible pour montrer qu'il n'était pas une gêne. Mais rien à faire, il était encore trop faible et trop mignon, selon le capitaine Kirkland. Les deux enfants avaient été laissés avec quelques hommes trop vieux ou blessés dans la « base secrète » d'Arthur, dans une île de l'océan pacifique. Il n'était venu les chercher qu'il y a un an, bien après le vol du trésor par Antonio. Un mois plus tard, ils étaient capturés par Francis Bonnefoy. Et là, Alfred fut blessé dans son orgueil. C'était son côté innocent et mignon, et surtout les larmes de Teddy-Matthew qui avaient triomphé. Mais cela ne l'avait pas découragé. Il était prêt à montrer qu'il n'avait peur de rien et que contrairement à son frère, il ne pleurait jamais ! Et c'était pourquoi il tenait à montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur de tirer sur l'ennemi juré d'Arthur.

- « Calme-toi, jeune padawan. Si tu tires sur lui comme ça, nous allons avoir toute la milice du port sur le dos. Et nous ne sommes que trois pour le moment… »

Alfred regarda à nouveau le quai. Antonio n'était plus là.

- « C'est déjà ça d'évité… Reste patient et attend l'arrivée des autres. »

Le jeune garçon resta sur le pont et aida le cuisinier à peler les pommes de terre. Petit à petit, les matelots revinrent sur le navire. Certains d'entre eux avaient effectivement repéré l'ennemi, mais tous affirmaient qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé des prisonniers. Le chef des intendants avait du mal à les croire, car certains avaient déjà une haleine qui puait l'alcool. Vers six heures, Alistair et Patrick revinrent au navire et furent surpris de retrouver autant de monde sur le pont. Ils furent assez surpris par la nouvelle. Ils n'avaient rien remarqué d'anormal en ville.

- « Vice-cap'tain, ça ne sent pas bon du tout. Eloignons-nous de la ville. C'est en mer que nous sommes les plus forts. » suggéra Ned.

- « Pas sans le capitaine, bande d'imbéciles ! »

Et pendant que l'équipage du Migratory Bird se préparait à soutenir un siège, son capitaine était en train de se saouler dans le boudoir de Mathias Khǿler avec les redoutables alcools du Grand Nord.

* * *

Francis courait dans des hautes herbes en pleine nuit. La seule source de lumière se trouvait de l'autre côté de la prairie. Il y avait un château en flamme. Francis courrait de toutes ses forces, mais la prairie continuait de s'étirer. Le château ne se rapprochait pas. L'homme avait même l'impression qu'il s'éloignait.

Il poussa un cri de désespoir et se réveilla. Il était à nouveau dans sa cabine, allongé sur son lit. Encore ce terrifiant cauchemar. Il le faisait de plus en plus souvent. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Le mauvais temps ralentissait sa progression. Ils auraient du atteindre le cap des tempêtes il y a six ou sept jours, et l'amiral sentait qu'ils ne l'attendraient pas avant la fin de la semaine prochaine. Et en attendant, Emma et Lovino étaient peut-être déjà en Inde… et tant de gens pouvaient lui faire du mal. La pauvre femme n'avait pas la moindre idée de se qui se passait dans l'océan indien et des gens qui s'y trouvaient. Le gouverneur Khǿler était déjà quelqu'un d'imprévisible, mais c'était également le nouveau terrain de chasse de Lars et d'Arthur, comme pour des centaines d'autres navires pirates. Et ce n'était pas tout. Ses pires ennemis l'attendaient certainement de pied ferme à Manille ou à Davao. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'être retenu par des vents contraires…

Francis inspira profondément. Son cœur battait toujours la chamade. Impossible de se calmer. Le souvenir de ce château en flamme impossible à atteindre continuait à le hanter. Il se leva et se dirigea vers son buffet pour en sortir une bouteille de vin. Un petit verre l'aiderait probablement à se détendre. Il s'en servit un verre et s'assit à son bureau, tout en écoutant le bruit de la mer. Les douloureux souvenir d'une nuit tragique lui revinrent à l'esprit.

Cette nuit-là… il était sortit avec ses deux meilleurs amis alors en visite; son cousin Antonio, et Gilbert Beilschmit, une tête brûlée avec qui il s'était battu en duel dans son adolescence. Ils avaient voulu aller visiter une taverne en ville et étaient revenus complètement éméchés. Mais sur le chemin du retour, alors que ses compagnons dormaient, ivres-morts, dans le carrosse, il avait aperçu une étrange lueur dans les champs. Cela ressemblait à un grand feu de joie. Il lui fallut une bonne trentaine de seconde pour comprendre que c'était son propre château qui était en feu. Sans même crier à son cocher de s'arrêter, il avait bondit hors de la voiture et s'était élancé à travers les pâturages, coupant à travers tout. Mais il était toujours ivre et le sol était boueux. Il avait glissé à maintes reprises. Son serviteur et Gilbert (qui s'était réveillé entre-temps) essayaient de le ramener au carrosse, mais Francis était devenu hystérique. Le futur commandant prussien avait du l'assommer pour le calmer. Quand le français s'était réveillé le lendemain, il du faire face à une terrible nouvelle. L'incendie était survenu si subitement qu'il avait pris ses occupants dans leur sommeil. Il n'y avait eu aucun survivant. On avait retrouvé le corps calciné de la Baronne Jeanne dans les décombres de l'escalier. Par contre, il était impossible d'identifier les corps des employés dans les décombres des trois étages qui s'étaient effondrés. Les secours n'avaient pas retrouvé les corps de ses deux enfants non-plus.

Cette absence de corps était certainement le pire pour Francis. Car sans ces dépouilles pour se recueillir, le pauvre homme s'était mis à espéré que ses deux fils adorés avaient échappé à l'incendie. Il les avait fait chercher dans toute la campagne, dans la proche ville de Rouen, puis dans toute la France. Cette quête désespérée l'avait rendu fou. Finalement, ses supérieurs l'avaient arrêté et interné dans un monastère pour un an. Au bout de l'échéance, ils avaient eu l'agréable surprise de voir que Francis était redevenu un homme responsable et l'avaient réintégré à la marine française. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que Francis était toujours persuadé que ses enfants étaient vivants et que s'ils n'avaient pas été retrouvés, c'était qu'ils avaient été emmenés en dehors du royaume. Durant sa retraite forcée, le pauvre veuf avait effectivement eu le temps de réfléchir. Des rapports donnés par ses amis Antonio et Gilbert lui avaient d'abord confirmé que l'incendie avait été criminel et ensuite que des étrangers avaient été vus dans la campagne le jour du drame. Francis était toujours résolu à retrouver ses enfants, mais savait aussi qu'à l'instant où son obsession reprendrait le dessus sur son devoir, il serait à nouveau enfermé dans ce monastère. Il avait donc accepté un poste de commandant dans sur un des plus imposants navires de la flotte royale, et accepter de protéger des navires marchands en route vers les colonies françaises. Mais en même temps, il interrogeait les gens tout autour de lui pour tenter de comprendre qui aurait pu vouloir briser sa vie en s'en prenant ainsi à sa famille.

Et c'était ainsi qu'il avait rencontré Arthur et que son cœur s'était remis à battre.

* * *

Lorsqu'on enleva le sac qui couvrait la tête d'Emile, il se retrouva dans une étrange pièce dont les murs étaient recouverts de motifs de toutes les couleurs. D'étranges parfums flottaient dans l'air. Des jeunes hommes et femmes jouaient de la musique exotique en se servant d'instruments à corde et à vent aux formes bizarre. Ensuite, le prisonnier réalisa que devant lui, sur un luxueux canapé, se trouvait un indien habillé de riches étoffes et d'imposants bijoux. Il était entouré de plusieurs femmes à la peau sombre plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. L'homme le regardait, le sourire aux lèvres.

- « Effectivement, une jolie prise… »

C'était la première fois depuis son enlèvement qu'il entendait une langue familière, du danois. L'indien sourit.

- « Ah, tu parles le danois… et en plus de ça, tu sembles être une version plus jeune du frère du gouverneur. Tu es richement vêtu. J'en déduis que tu es de la famille… »

Un homme à côté de lui lui enleva son bâillon. L'adolescent en profita pour s'expliquer.

- « Je suis Emile Bondevik-Khǿler. Je suis le benjamin de la famille. Laissez-moi partir maintenant ou mon frère risque de s'énerver. »

L'homme porta un verre à ses lèvres et sourit encore.

- « Oh, mais ton cher grand frère m'a déjà fait beaucoup de mal. Il a arrêté et exécuté un de mes frères… »

Le cœur du prisonnier se serra. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

- « Dis-moi, quelle genre de chose un garçon beau comme une apsara sait-il de la vie ? Que sais-tu faire mis à part prendre soin de ton corps ? »

- « Je suis bien mieux éduqué que n'importe quel noble européen. Je parle sept langues différentes et suis un scientifique hors pair, » protesta le garçon.

- « Et à quoi te servirait cette science, en ce moment ? »

Cet homme s'amusait à humilier son captif. Emile, forcé de se tenir à genoux devant lui, devait se battre pour ne pas pleurer de honte.

- « Comme si un homme comme vous pouvait s'intéresser à la science. » Il brûlait d'envie de l'insulter, mais savait qu'il le regretterait amèrement par la suite. Il ne devait par provoquer cet homme inutilement.

- « Tu sais que les garçons dans ton genre valent une véritable fortune ? » fut tout ce que l'indien lui répondit.

Emile était à présent tétanisé. « Mathias, viens me chercher, merde ! »

L'indien se leva.

- « Préparez-le. J'ai trois très bons clients dans le palais actuellement. Si je les mets en compétition, ce garçon va valoir le prix d'un éléphant de combat à lui tout seul. »

- « Oui, Sahib India. »

- « Laissez-moi partir tout de suite ! » se débattit le garçon.

Mais ses geôliers le maintenaient ferment au sol. Une femme s'approcha avec un petit flacon. Le pauvre Emile comprit. Ces gens comptaient le droguer afin de le livrer absolument sans défense à une personne sans scrupule. Il se débattit avec l'énergie du désespoir. Un des hommes lui saisit le menton et le força à ouvrir la bouche.

- « Non ! Non ! »

Mais il sentit un liquide très sucré couler dans sa gorge. Très vite, sa tête se mit à tourner. Il se sentait fatigué et étrangement détendu… Après, ce fut le noir.

* * *

Quand la calèche du gouverneur ramena Arthur à son bateau, le capitaine n'était pas loin d'être ivre-mort. Ces alcools distillés étaient une véritable tuerie. Les verres dans lesquels étaient servies ces boissons avaient la taille d'une simple châtaigne, mais une simple gorgée avait autant d'effet que quatre ou cinq verre de rhum. Et donc, lorsqu'Arthur revint au navire, à 10 heures du soir, il n'était plus qu'une misérable épave qui ne réagissait même plus au surnom de « Petit Lapin ». Peter déposa une théière pleine de sa tisane spéciale sur la table de chevet d'Arthur, puis Alistair tint une réunion d'Etat-Major dans sa cabine. Les membres de cette réunions étaient les deux frères du capitaine, plus le maître d'équipage Ned et le sage cuisinier Peter.

- « Nous savons que Tonio et Lars sont là, et ils savent également que nous sommes là… Le tout est de savoir s'ils savent que Mrs Emma est à bord ou pas. »

- « Comment pourraient-ils savoir qu'elle est à bord ? Aucun de nos hommes n'a parlé. » protesta Ned.

- « C'est toi qui le dit, » soupira le cuisinier.

Bien évidement, Arthur était bien trop ivre pour leur parler de la boussole magique qu'Antonio avait volé aux descendants des vikings. Comment pouvaient-ils savoir que le mari d'Emma pouvait connaître sa localisation en toute circonstance ?

- « Nous allons surveiller le bateau toute la nuit au cas où… », annonça Alistair.

Mais ensuite, Peter fit remarquer que le navire commençait à manquer de certaines denrées vitales et qu'il devenait crucial de faire de vraies courses.

Le second hocha la tête et assura que les intendants, accompagnés de trois ou quatre hommes, iraient faire les courses nécessaires le lendemain matin. Par contre, que le capitaine soit réveillé ou pas, le navire lèverait l'ancre à midi et s'éloignerait de cette désagréable poudrière.

* * *

**Tiens, nous avons un nouveau personnage.**

le **Sahid India**, tortionnaire d'Emile, est interprété par notre étoile montante **Inde**.


	16. XVI: des matins difficiles

**Bon, il semblerait que certaines rumeurs courent à propos des mignons petits Alfred et Matthew. Eux? Les enfants de Francis? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça?**

**Chapitre 16 : des matins difficiles**

- « Matthew, Matthew… »

Le petit garçon éternua et ouvrit les yeux. Son frère se tenait debout à côté de son hamac et avait essayé de le réveiller en le chatouillant avec une plume.

- « Ce n'est pas drôle, Alfred », grogna le dormeur.

- « Il est sept heures du matin et il ne s'est rien passé de la nuit. Les huiles ont estimé que nous pouvions aller faire des courses dans la ville sans le moindre risque. Donc, prépare-toi, car nous partons dans vingt minutes ».

Le petit blond soupira et descendit de son hamac. Il rangea son ours de bois dans sa sacoche, se rinça avec la bassine d'eau et se revêtit de sa tunique de jour. Puis, il se dépêcha de rejoindre ses compagnons à la cuisine.

A sa surprise, non seulement Peter et Alfred s'y trouvait, mais également Alistair, Patrick et Ned. Ils semblaient tous avoir passé une mauvaise nuit. Ils s'étaient probablement relayés pour surveiller le navire durant ces dernières heures. Le capitaine était toujours plongé dans son coma éthylique.

- « Bien, comme il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit, nous pensons qu'il est juste de penser qu'ils ne savent rien à propos de nos prisonniers. Nous pensons que l'équipe des intendants peut faire ses courses sans danger, » annonça le Second.

Matthew poussa un discret soupir de soulagement alors que son frère bondissait littéralement de joie. Il était vrai qu'ils attendaient tous les deux avec impatience l'autorisation de pouvoir fouler le plancher des vaches, et en particulier celui où ces bêtes étaient réputées être sacrées.

Les deux grands frères du capitaine leur assignèrent trois gardes du corps, pour leur permettre de se défendre au cas-où.

-« Que ce soit bien clair : vous devez être de retour au navire pour onze heure. Vous n'achetez que le strict nécessaire : les céréales, le charbon, les épices, les fruits, l'alcool… »

- « C'est tout à fait clair, » soupira Peter.

Et il fit signe à ses subordonnés de le suivre.

- « Haut les cœurs ! Je sais que ce sont vos premiers pas en Inde. Je veux des grands sourires d'aventuriers », cria le cuisinier en cherchant à motiver ses troupes.

Alfred sautillait d'excitation. Matthew était un peu plus réservé. Il pensait à Lovino et à Mrs Emma dans la calle, dont le père et mari s'était trouvé à quelques mètres d'eux le jour précédent. Il leur avait chuchoté, lorsqu'il leur avait apporté leur repas la veille, qu'Antonio le dément était dans le port. Leur regard plein d'espoir l'avait presque déstabilisé… presque… Cela lui rappelait que quelque part dans ce monde, il y devait y avoir un papa et une maman qui le cherchaient.

* * *

Le clocher de l'église sonnait sept heures et demie.

Lukas fixa avec appréhension la grande porte qui se trouvait devant lui. Derrière ce morceau de bois, il y avait un Mathias ivre mort. La veille, cet imbécile de grand frère l'avait embrassé et tenté de faire des choses indécentes. Le garçon s'en était tiré de justesse grâce à l'ivresse de son aîné. Le grand blond s'était effondré sur son lit sans avoir réussi à défaire le moindre bouton de l'habit de son cadet. Mais ce matin, il n'était pas question de lui échapper. Il y avait urgence. Lukas poussa la porte, traina une bassine d'eau glacée et la renversa sans le moindre scrupule sur Mathias.

L'effet fut radical. Le gouverneur se redressa d'un bon.

- « Je suis réveillé, je suis réveillé… » et il remarqua son précieux frère. « Sérieusement, un simple baiser aurait suffit. »

- « Ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'imbécile. Emile a disparu. »

Encore un peu dans les choux, Mathias avait du mal à enregistrer les informations que lui donnait Lukas. Mais il comprenait que son frère s'inquiétait au sujet d'Emile. Sans aucune formalité, le cadet saisit le menton de son aîné, le força à ouvrir la bouche et glissa le contenu d'une petite fiole dans la gorge. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre. Mathias cria de dégoût, essaya de cracher, de vomir, mais rien ne sortit. Le gouverneur fut parcouru de spasmes pendant une bonne minute, mais après ces quelques instants de torture, il fut finalement sur pied, le cerveau complètement libéré de ses libations de la vieille.

- « Ne me refait jamais ça, Lukas ! » vociféra-t-il.

- « Je me fiche de tes souffrances. Emile n'est plus dans le palais ! »

Cette fois-ci, le gouverneur comprit.

- « Comment ça, plus dans le palais ? »

- « Il a mis des coussins dans ses draps de lit pour nous tromper, est allé jusqu'au patio Nord, a déchiré une nappe et s'est glissé dans la rue. »

- « Tu veux dire que tu as trouvé la nappe déchirée dans le patio, c'est ça ? As-tu fait fouiller le palais ? »

- « Bien évidement que je l'ai fouillé, imbécile. Tu t'imaginais vraiment que j'aillais attendre tranquillement que tu émerges avant de prendre la moindre initiative ? Je n'ai pas de pouvoir sur la milice de la ville, mais je l'ai au moins sur les gardes du palais. »

- « Bon, bon… et donc, pas la moindre trace de notre bébé à l'intérieur ? »

- « Pas la moindre ! Dépêche-toi de mobiliser les soldats. Les dieux seuls savent ce qui pourrait être déjà arrivé à MON bébé. »

- « Hé ho, c'est mon précieux petit frère chéri à moi aussi… »

* * *

Au même moment, dans une auberge donnant sur le port.

Antonio jeta un coup d'œil dans la rue à travers les rideaux de sa chambre. Il avait loué une chambre dans une auberge à deux pas du Migratory Bird pour mieux l'observer. Il commençait à y avoir de l'agitation sur le pont.

- « Du nouveau ? »

L'espagnol se retourna vers son beau frère. Lars, ainsi que Kiku, Héraclès, Marco et Miguel avaient également partagé la chambre durant la nuit. C'était dans cette pièce que les deux capitaines avaient conclu une trêve, le temps de soustraire Emma et Lovino à l'emprise de Kirkland. Ils s'étaient relayés durant toute la nuit pour guetter la bonne occasion de donner l'assaut.

- « Oui, je pense que l'instant est bientôt venu. »

Lars s'approcha de la fenêtre et tira sa longue vue personnelle.

- « Un groupe s'apprête à descendre… Je reconnais le cuisinier et les mioches. »

- « Alors c'est parfait. On attaque dès qu'ils sont hors de vue. »

Lars ne répondit pas. Cela l'énervait profondément que son beau frère prenne ainsi le contrôle de la situation. Mais il devait admettre qu'il ne se sentait pas de taille à assiéger le Migratory Bird avec son seul équipage. De plus, Antonio n'avait pas eu tord. Les hommes de Kirkland s'étaient épuisés à monter la garde toute la nuit et commençaient enfin à relâcher leur garde. C'était maintenant qu'il fallait frapper.

Antonio sortit également sa propre longue-vue pour examiner le groupe qui venait de débarquer sur le quai. C'était effectivement le cuisinier plus les fameux deux enfants dont Francis lui avait parlé. Le cousin n'avait pas tort. L'un d'entre eux lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau tout comme l'autre ressemblait à la Baronne Jeanne. C'était décidé…

- « Miguel, tu vas prendre Luis et deux autres gars. Vous allez suivre l'équipe d'intendance anglaise et le moment venu, vous allez vous emparer des deux enfants. »

- « Vous êtes surs ? N'aurez-vous pas… »

- « Ceux-là sont également très importants. Je vous interdis d'échouer. »

Lars retira sa pipe de sa bouche et regarda son beau-frère avec étonnement. Il envoyait deux de ses meilleurs hommes s'occuper de deux mioches sans histoire alors qu'ils allaient probablement avoir besoin de toutes leurs forces pour reprendre Emma et son fils à Kirkland. Il attrapa l'Espagnol par le col, provoquant la colère des hommes de Tonio.

- « Fais pas le con, le bouffeur de churros. J'ai accepté cette trêve uniquement parce que j'avais besoin de davantage de force pour affronter les buveurs de thé. Essaye de te défiler maintenant et j'annule le pacte en te tuant sur le champ. »

- « Tu ne comprends pas… Ces enfants… »

- « Pose el capitán, _hijo de puta_ ! » vociféra Miguel en dégainant un pistolet.

- « Range ce pistolet, Miguel. Et va attraper ces enfants SUR LE CHAMP ! » s'énerva Antonio.

- « Mais capitán… »

- « Vas-y maintenant avant que je me fâche pour de bon, » lui ordonna son capitaine en haussant le ton. « Je dois terminer une conversation avec mon cher associé. »

- « Je ne suis pas ton associé, connard. Je veux Miguel et Luis dans l'équipe d'assaut. »

- « Et je veux qu'ils s'occupent des petits, » lui répondit sa victime d'un ton plus calme. « Il y a 90% de chances pour que ces enfants soient ceux de Francis. C'est pour les retrouver que j'ai accepté ta combine et sacrifié mon annulaire il y a deux ans. »

Lars relâcha son étreinte. Il détestait l'admettre, mais c'était de sa faute si Antonio avait basculé dans la piraterie. Il avait commis tellement d'erreurs à l'époque. Kiku avait failli le payer de sa vie. Antonio avait accepté de passer pour mort, sacrifier sa vie de riche seigneur et sa précieuse famille pour obtenir la libération du _papillon japonais_. Il avait une dette monumentale vis-à-vis de son beau frère, et il avait une sainte horreur des dettes, en particulier lorsqu'il en était le créditeur. Il finit par relâcher le capitaine de la Nova Niña.

- « Fais ce que tu veux, mais je te préviens, si le sauvetage échoue, je te considérerais comme responsable. »

- « C'est compris, c'est compris, » soupira Antonio avec un demi sourire.

* * *

- «Waouh ! Tant de navires… je me demande d'où ils viennent, » s'excita Alfred.

- « Je croyais que tu avais étudié les pavillons, » le gronda son frère. « Ils viennent essentiellement du Danemark. Ce bateau-là vient d'Angleterre. Cet autre est un vaisseau de ligne français. Et celui là… »

Il s'arrêta, car il avait repéré un navire tout particulièrement insolite. Il était petit, était construit dans du bois très foncé et avait des voiles très étranges ressemblant à des éventails géants.

- « C'est quoi, ça ? »

Peter s'approcha.

- « C'est un vaisseau chinois. On appelle ces bateaux des jonques. A une certaine époque, ces navires pouvaient atteindre une ou deux centaines de mètres. Les chinois faisaient le commerce avec l'Afrique à bord de ces navires et certaines rumeurs disent qu'ils seraient même arrivés au Pérou bien avant l'arrivée des conquistadors espagnols.»

- « Ils ont une forme bizarre, mais c'est plutôt … cool. »

Le vaisseau en question était en train de glisser lentement hors du port.

- « Vous pensez qu'il retourne en Chine ? » demanda Matthew, intrigué lui aussi.

- « Qui sait… ces navires peuvent naviguer sur toutes les mers », lui répondit son professeur.

- « Bon, les gars, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on des provisions à faire, » les rappela à l'ordre un des matelots chargés d'escorter les intendants.

Le groupe se remit tranquillement en route et finit par atteindre une grande place où se tenait un grand marché. Près de là, le clocher de la cathédrale sonnait huit heures du matin.

- « Bien, on se répartit les tâches. On se divise en trois groupes. Alfred et Ronald, vous allez louer une charrette et me prendre six sacs de charbon. Greg et Conan, vous êtes chargés de prendre la viande séchée et le riz. Matthew, nous allons nous occuper du thé et des épices. »

Tout le monde hocha la tête. Il allait de soit que le cuisinier devait s'occuper des courses les plus délicates et Alfred était impatient de s'occuper de la charrette et du cheval. Ils se séparèrent et se mirent au travail. Alfred et le pirate aux mains couvertes de cicatrices s'efforcèrent de négocier la location de la charrette. Ronald était plutôt âgé pour un pirate et avait eu le temps d'apprendre les bases des langues danoise, indienne et espagnole, ce qui le rendait particulièrement utile durant les escales dans les grandes villes portuaires de l'océan indien.

Après s'être mis d'accord sur le choix d'une grande charrette tirée par un grand cheval d'origine ardennaise, le duo se dirigea vers une boutique vendant le précieux combustible noir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Ronald avait du faire les courses dans Tranquebar et savait déjà où se rendre et à qui s'adresser. Pendant qu'il négociait le prix avec les vendeurs, Alfred s'occupait en caressant le cheval.

- « Tu sais, mes souvenirs sont très vagues, mais je me souviens que lorsque j'étais petit, j'apprenais à monter à cheval. Le cheval était tout petit et avait des longs poils, mais il était très drôle. J'ai très envie de refaire de l'équitation… Quel dommage que les chevaux ne montent pas sur les navires… »

Mais alors qu'il soupirait, il sentit une présence dans son dos. L'instant d'après, une grosse main se plaquait contre sa bouche et un bras le souleva.

« Reste tranquille et il ne t'arrivera rien, Niño. »

Bien que terrifié, il fallait bien plus qu'une simple menace pour venir à bout d'Alfred, futur seigneur des pirates. Il commença par infliger un violent coup de poing dans les parties sensibles du colosse et alors qu'il relâchait son étreinte autour de sa bouche, le garçon en profita pour hurler à plein poumons : « ON ME KIDNAAAAAAAAPPE ! »

* * *

**Petites précisions sur les nouveaux arrivants :** **Marco** est interprété par **Portugal** et **Luis**, chargé d'aider Miguel/Cuba dans sa mission de kidnapping d'Alfred et Matthew est interprété par **Mexique** (je sais, il n'y a pas encore de dessin officiel pour lui). Euh, oui, j'ai envoyé Cuba et Mexique essayer de capturer notre américain hyperactif préféré (c'est le moment de faire des paris sur l'issue du combat).


	17. XVII: des hommes de main

**Salut tout le monde! Un nouveau chapitre tout frais, tout chaud. Je sais que je vous ai manqué et j'en suis désolée, mais j'ai vraiment plein de choses à faire ces derniers temps et malheureusement, un grand nombre d'entre-elles doivent passer avant l'écriture.**

**Mais pour me faire pardonner, j'ajoute un nouveau personnage à l'histoire.**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : des hommes de main**

Matthew sursauta au cri de son frère, qui avait pourtant résonné à une bonne centaine de mètres de là.

- « Alfred. »

Peter posa une main sur son épaule pour le retenir.

- « Non, reste derrière moi. »

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la source du cri, tout comme les autres membres de l'équipage du Migratory Bird.

Le jeune garçon se défendait comme un beau diable. Il mordit violement la main de son agresseur.

- « Vas a pagármelo, niñato. »

- « RONAAAAALD, PEEETER, A L'AIIIIIIIIDE ! »

Il détestait appeler à l'aide. Il détestait l'idée de dépendre des autres. Au contraire, c'était lui qui devrait voler au secours des autres. Il voulait tellement être le héros, le plus fort… Cela le mettait encore plus en rogne et continuait de donner des coups de pied.

- « Lâche le petit tout de suite ! » Cria Ronald, sortant de la boutique.

Le géant à coiffure de rasta eut un sourire mauvais.

- « Tu vas m'y forcer, peut-être ? »

Les gens commençaient à s'écarter et faire un cercle autour des différents belligérants. Ronald sortit son couteau de sa poche.

- « T'es au courant que tu pourrais blesser le niñato ? »

- « Je crois qu'il comprendrait. »

Alfred trembla. Il n'avait encore jamais été blessé au couteau, mis à part lorsqu'il ne faisait pas assez attention en cuisine. Les combats de pirates lui semblèrent tout de suite beaucoup plus terrifiants. Et puis, il vit un étranger s'approcher discrètement de Ronald. Il voulut crier pour le prévenir, mais son ravisseur replaça sa main sur sa bouche, étouffant ses cris. Le vieux pirate fut assommé sans rien comprendre. Sur ce, les trois autres membres de l'équipage, Peter, Greg et Conan, arrivèrent sur les lieux. En voyant le géant et l'homme qui venait d'assommer leur ami, Peter comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait.

- « Tonio le dément est dans le kidnapping des enfants, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il en dégainant un pistolet.

Miguel le reconnut et eu à nouveau un sourire mauvais.

- « Ca se pourrait, mais c'est pas pire que vous. Le truc de votre capitaine, c'est la séquestration de jolies femmes. »

Alors, ils étaient bien au courant. Le cuisinier commençait à s'inquiéter. Ce matin, beaucoup de matelots étaient à nouveau de sortie. La garde sur le navire était à nouveau faible. De plus, le capitaine était encore bourré, ce qui les privait de leur plus grand atout. Il se retourna vers le plus jeune des mousses.

- « Matthew, tu vas courir au navire immédiatement et leur dire ce que tu viens d'entendre, bien compris ? Tu cours et tu ne laisses personne t'attraper. Il faut les prévenir. »

Le petit garçon frissonna, mais hocha la tête.

- « Nous allons sauver Alfred. Cours ! »

Le petit garçon obéit sans demander son reste, mais en s'efforçant de réprimer les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il deviendrait sans son grand frère ?

Après son départ, les pirates commencèrent le combat. Luís contint Greg et Conan pendant que Miguel s'efforçait de maitriser son prisonnier et devant également faire face à Peter. Ce dernier avait sortit un couteau de son sac.

- « Holà, tu vas définitivement faire mal au gamin. »

- « Ne me rabaisse pas à ton niveau. Couper la viande et les cerises, c'est mon truc.» Et le cuisinier eut un regard étrange.

Alfred cessa de se débattre et sentit un nouveau frisson le parcourir. Il était mieux placé que quiconque pour savoir que ce jeune homme à l'apparence d'un innocent petit agneau était en réalité né avec des lames de rasoir à la place des doigts. Combien de fois l'avait-il vu découper les plus gros poissons, les chairs les plus résistances comme s'il s'était agit d'une simple part de tarte ? Un de ses temps-libres favoris était également le lancer de couteau sur des cibles mouvantes. Il ne ratait jamais sa cible. Il savait donc que son mentor ne le blesserait pas par maladresse. Le garçon devait juste lui faciliter la tâche.

- « Pour la dernière fois, pose cet enfant immédiatement ou je te scalpe, » menaça Peter.

- « Négocie avec mes secrétaires, » ricana le second de Tonio. Et Peter échappa de justesse à un bâton. Un autre des hommes de Tonio le dément avait tenté de l'assommer.

- « Occupe-toi de lui, j'emmène le gosse.» ordonna Miguel.

Alfred se remit à se débattre et mordit à nouveau son ravisseur.

- « Pourquoi il veut me kidnapper moi ? » protesta-t-il. Il n'était qu'un misérable mousse orphelin qui s'occupait des basses besognes sur le navire de Tonio, était mis à l'écart lorsqu'il y avait de l'action et il n'était même pas mignon, contrairement à son frère.

- « On ne te l'as pas dit ? Le capitàn est ton oncle. Si vous n'étiez pas liés par le sang, je t'aurais assommé depuis longtemps. »

Alfred se figea un instant. De toutes les salades qu'il s'était préparé à entendre, cette histoire était certainement celle de plus mauvais goût. Comment osait-il user de tels mensonges sur un orphelin ?

- « MENTEUR ! » s'écria-t-il en se débattant de plus belle. « Vous ne me piègerez pas avec ce genre d'histoire. »

Mais en réalité, cette histoire le dérangeait. Il avait des souvenirs très vagues de sa vie avant d'arriver dans l'équipage d'Arthur. Il se rappelait un joli château, des grandes prairies, une grande ferme et des chevaux. Et puis, sans trop savoir comment, il s'était retrouvé avec son petit frère dans une prison sombre où ils avaient passé un temps très long. Puis, Arthur les en avait délivrés. Les enfants n'avaient pas été capables de dire d'où ils venaient et comment s'appelaient leurs parents. Ils n'avaient que sept ou huit ans et avaient eu du mal à expliquer au Capitaine Kirkland d'où ils venaient. Le pirate les avait laissés au Maryland le temps d'essayer de retrouver leur famille. Quand il revint, un an plus tard, ce fut pour leur annoncer que le fameux château avait brûlé et que leurs parents étaient morts. Les enfants ne se rappelaient plus d'autres membres éloignés de la famille et avaient accepté d'être adoptés par Arthur et de devenir des hommes de la mer. Et c'était bien la raison pour laquelle il n'appréciait pas le moins du monde que cette grosse baleine essaye de le tromper en lui servant une histoire aussi grotesque comme quoi Tonio le dément était son oncle. Il avait trop pleuré sur la fin de son enfance trop brutale.

- « T'es qu'un vieux cachalot fumé aux feuilles de tabac tout recouvert de mollusques pourris ! Mes parents sont morts. Le navire du Migratory Bird et Matthew sont ma seule famille et tu peux aller te faire manger par des papous !»

Miguel soupira. Une fois de plus, il s'efforça de couvrir la bouche du gamin et lui expliqua : « Ton capitaine t'a menti. Ton papa est toujours vivant et il te cherche. Kirkland ne vous l'a pas dit car il veut se servir de vous comme otages contre l'amiral Bonnefoy. »

Alfred sentit une larme lui monter aux yeux. Ce type était horrible pour oser lui dire des choses pareilles. Cette fois-ci, il était vraiment trop ébranlé pour résister au géant. Son ravisseur le souleva comme un sac de pomme de terre et retourna au port.

- « Et t'inquiète pas, Niñato. On n'oublie pas ton frangin. Tu vas le retrouver très bientôt. »

Miguel venait de commettre une erreur monumentale; oser menacer le petit frère d'Alfred. Le garçon lui infligea un coup monumental dans la partie la plus sensible de son corps, l'obligeant à desserrer son étreinte. Quelques secondes plus tard, un poignard lancé par Peter vint frapper le latin à l'épaule. Il poussa un cri de douleur. Cette fois-ci, le garçon parvint à s'échapper.

- « Cours, Alfred, cours ! » cria le cuisinier.

Le mousse ne se le fit pas répéter et détala comme un lapin.

- « Bastardo, vous allez tous les deux le regretter », vociféra Miguel.

* * *

Matthias faisait les cents pas dans la grande cour de son palais. Où était donc Félix quant il avait besoin de lui ? Il l'avait fait appelé il y a plus d'une demi-heure et il commençait à s'impatienter. Près de lui, Lukas commençait également à perdre son sang froid. Finalement, Mathias décida qu'il allait se passer du commandant des troupes Danoises. Il monta sur son cheval et donna ses dernières instructions à son frère.

- « Tu vas rester ici et prendre note de toutes les étapes de la recherche. Si jamais Emile revient entre temps, préviens-moi sur le champ. »

- « Hé ho, tu me prends pour qui ? »

- « Et si tu arrêtes des intrus dans le palais, expédie-les immédiatement pour la prison pour interrogatoire. »

- « C'est bon. Tais-toi et vas-y. Tu perds du temps en discutant ici. »

- « Et surtout, tu fais attention à toi, » ajouta-t-il en lui soufflant un baiser.

- « Tu vas dégager, oui ? » Le visage éternellement stoïque de son cadet avait très légèrement rosi. Le gouverneur eut le bon sens de ne pas faire de remarque sur ce soudain changement et quitta le palais, escorté de sa cavalerie.

Il avait à peine fait une centaine de mètres qu'il fut rejoint par un étrange cavalier. Il portait un uniforme militaire, mais l'avait amélioré en y ajoutant quelques rubans et dentelles. Il avait également ajouté des plumes colorées à son chapeau… bref, il était loin d'être discret.

- « Gouverneur ! Félix Lukasiewicz au rapport ! »

- « Ce n'est pas trop tôt », grogna l'intéressé. Qu'as-tu donc fait pendant tout ce temps ? »

- « Genre, les équipages que vous m'aviez demandé de surveiller sont totalement en train d'attaquer le navire des Kirkland. J'ai du donner des instructions pour les soutenir.»

La mauvaise humeur du gouverneur se dissipa pour laisser place à son esprit combatif.

- « Comment ça, ils attaquent le Migratory Bird ? »

- « Genre, ils se sont réunis cette nuit et ont conclu une alliance. Il y a une demi-heure, ils ont totalement lancé l'assaut sur le navire. J'ai une cinquantaine d'hommes en position et prêts pour les arrêter, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit suffisant. Je demande l'autorisation de mobiliser toutes les troupes de la ville. Et surtout, donnez-moi l'ordre d'attaquer.»

Mathias réfléchit un instant, puis demanda.

- « Lors de ta surveillance, as-tu vu un adolescent ressemblant à s'y méprendre avec Lukas ? »

- « Le jeune elfe qui est arrivé hier avec Kirkland ? Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Pourquoi cette question ? »

- « Parce que mon petit frère Emile semble s'être enfuit cette nuit, mais je suis certain que ces pourritures l'ont enlevé. »

- « S'il a été enlevé, il n'a pas été embarqué sur la Nova Niña ou la Eenzamheid. Je l'aurais su. Voulez-vous que je le cherche ? »

- « Evidemment ! Le retrouver est ta priorité absolue, et cela passe avant la capture des équipages de Tonio le dément et celui de Lars Van Dijk. Mais s'ils sont responsables de sa disparition, tu pourras te déchaîner autant que tu le voudras! Tu devras juste me les ramener vivants pour que nous puissions les interroger. »

- « C'est bien compris, monsieur le gouverneur. Dois-je dois rappeler les hommes que j'ai envoyé au port pour optimiser les recherches ? »

- «Tu as carte blanche, du moment que mon petit frère soit retrouvé saint et sauf. »

L'emplumé eut un sourire taquin.

- « Puis-je tuer Tonio le dément ? »

- « RETROUVE MON FRERE ! »

- « D'accord, d'accord, le mignon petit elfe avant tout ! Je vais y aller. Je vous suggère tout de même de patrouiller la ville. Vous pourriez arrêter des suspects avant moi.»

Et l'étrange cavalier s'élança dans la rue.

Le Danois resta perplexe un moment. Félix était décidément un homme très étrange. Il l'avait rencontré lors du fameux mariage d'Antonio et Emma et celui annulé de Laurent et Natalia. A cette époque, le garçon était proche de Francis Bonnefoy. Il avait séjourné à Versailles et avait été initié à la mode française. Il s'était d'ailleurs parfaitement intégré à la cours des mignons de Monsieur Philippe d'Orléan, le frère du roi. Et puis, la guerre avait à nouveau éclaté. Félix étant à moitié Polonais avait eu énormément de soucis familiaux et financiers et était prêt à recommencer sa vie à l'autre bout du monde. Mathias l'avait d'abord engagé comme secrétaire, mais avait vite réalisé que ce garçon excentrique avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il était d'abord le meilleur cavalier du monde et un excellent stratège militaire. Mais-là où cela devenait terrifiant, c'était qu'il était capable de tisser des réseaux d'informations secrets gigantesques et infaillibles. Si Matthias voulait une information, Félix la lui ramenait dans les deux heures. Le Danois se demandait comment son agent s'y prenait. Il était tout sauf discret et plutôt dérangeant car trop efféminé. Pourtant, il arrivait à soutirer des informations de prisonniers que Matthias avait torturés sans succès pendant des jours entiers. Il était toujours informé de tous les évènements avant son patron. Bref, Félix Lukasiewicz était une énigme, et l'aîné de la famille Khǿler avait du renoncer à percer son mystère. Mais comme ce garçon n'avait jamais échoué dans aucune des missions qu'il lui avait confiées, Matthias l'avait récompensé en le nommant commandant des troupes de Tranquebar. Et encore une fois, malgré ses étranges loisirs, Félix avait dépassé toutes ses attentes. Il savait toujours tout sur tout dans la colonie danoise et personne ne pouvait lui échapper. Par contre, il était un peu trop doux en ce qui concernait les châtiments. Félix n'aimait pas la peine de mort. Il n'aimait pas le sang tout court. Il avait plus d'affinités avec la discussion et les tortures psychologiques. Mais en ce moment, le gouverneur faisait aveuglément confiance à cet homme. Il savait qu'il retrouverait son frère avant midi. Le Danois ne savait pas comment (mais il aurait bien aimé le savoir), mais il savait que son meilleur homme de main le ferait. Histoire de ne pas se sentir inutile, il ordonna à son escorte de le suivre dans la ville. Et c'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit une inquiétante rumeur. Une bagarre entre étrangers avait eu lieu sur le marché, et sa cause était la tentative d'enlèvement d'un jeune européen.

Le cœur de Matthias se mit à battre. « Emile… »

* * *

Et dooonc, dans le rôle du commandant des troupes de Tranquebar **Félix Lukasiewicz**, nous retrouvons la grande vedette **Pologne!**


	18. XVIII: Des prisonniers

**Coucou! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue pour vous. Ce chapitre m'a pris pas mal de temps, et il est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude, car je tenais à absolument à boucler l'arc de Tranquebar dans ce chapitre. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre dix-huit : des prisonniers**

Alistair et Patrick discutaient sur la dunette du navire. Ils avaient plusieurs problèmes à résoudre, et le premier d'entre eux consistait à savoir comment réveiller leur petit frère. Il devait être près de huit heures et demie du matin, et Patrick connaissait suffisamment Arthur pour savoir que ce dernier n'émergerait pas du brouillard avant midi. Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'attendre jusque là, pas avec autant d'ennemis dans la ville. Ils ne voulaient pas vivre une deuxième nuit comme celle qu'ils venaient de passer. Ils devaient partir au plus vite. Mais le problème était que tant qu'Arthur serait inconscient, le navire n'irait nulle part. Cet imbécile de capitaine avait donné un ordre magique à son navire et ni le gouvernail, ni la barre, ni même les voiles ne bougeraient tant qu'il n'en déciderait pas autrement. C'était pourquoi ses deux grands frères avaient pris la décision de le réveiller et débattaient de la technique à utiliser. Le réveiller à coup de seau d'eau sur la tête était facile, pas cela le mettrait de mauvaise humeur pour toute la journée, et c'était la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin.

Et puis, ils remarquèrent des ombres qui disparaissaient dans des ruelles proches ou derrière des caisses. Ils comprirent qu'ils n'avaient plus un instant à perdre.

« Tu réveilles Arthur à n'importe quel prix. Je mobilise tous les hommes possibles. » Ordonna le second. Et ils se séparèrent. Patrick fonça à la cabine du capitaine. Arthur était toujours allongé, à demi-nu, et visiblement en train de faire un cauchemar. Le médecin tenta une première approche courtoise en le secouant légèrement. Son petit frère l'éconduit en grognant un « _Get your hands off ! __I am not your little rabbit, you bloody frog_! » Et il s'enroula dans ses draps. Patrick prit une grande inspiration. Tant pis pour son petit frère, mais il l'avait cherché. Il saisit la théière pleine de thé froid et en versa le contenu sur la tête du capitaine. Sa réaction fut presque immédiate.

- « Damnit, Patrick ! Ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! » vociféra-t-il, furieux et encore un peu hagard.

- « Ce qui n'est vraiment pas drôle, c'est la sale habitude que tu as de te saouler à mort à chaque fois que tu te rends au palais du gouverneur. Et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Nous avons une… »

Le médecin fut interrompu dans son sermon par des coups de feu.

- « Et merde, ça commence. »

* * *

Alfred courait à en perdre l'haleine à travers les rues bondées de la colonie Danoise. De nombreuses personnes le regardaient de travers et le bousculaient, mais le garçon était suffisamment agile pour se faufiler telle une anguille sans être ralentit, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son poursuivant. Le méchant Miguel, blessé à l'épaule, bousculait tout le monde pour se frayer un chemin, mais petit à petit, il perdait du terrain. Il proférait de plus en plus de jurons. Et puis, la chance tourna en sa faveur. Un petit troupeau de vaches s'était installé au milieu de la rue et le petit garçon se trouva momentanément coincé.

« Fichues bestioles ! » grogna le garçon. Il frappa l'une d'entre elle pour essayer de la faire bouger. Il y eu une vague de scandale parmi les passants. Un indien sortit de la masse, attrapa l'enfant et le menaça dans la langue locale.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Laissez-moi partir immédiatement ! » Cria le garçon tout en se débattant. Mais l'homme l'entrainait. Alfred se mit à craindre qu'il était dans le camp des pirates de Tonio. D'ailleurs, le méchant géant se rapprochait.

« Toi, tu vas me donner ce gosse immédiatement ! » grogna-t-il.

L'homme refusa. Trois autres indiens le rejoignirent pour retenir le gigantesque pirate.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me kidnapper ? C'est pas drôle du tout. » L'indien commença à entrainer le petit, mais à cet instant, il y eu un mouvement de panique dans la foule. Une grande troupe de cavaliers fit son apparition. L'un d'entre eux, portant une imposante tenue rouge et blanche donna des ordres dans une langue qu'Alfred n'avait jamais entendue auparavant. Les cavaliers entourèrent les différents belligérants Miguel et ses adversaires, Alfred et son deuxième ravisseur. Puis l'homme au bel habit rouge et blanc s'avança vers lui et son geôlier. « Tu as trois secondes pour laisser partir ce gosse, ou je te promets une éternité dans mes cachots ». L'homme grommela et lâcha sa prise, mais il n'hésita pas à dire que l'enfant avait frappé une vache sacrée et qu'il devait être puni.

- « J'étais poursuivi par le gros pirate de l'équipage de Tonio le dément, m'sieur ! Je _devais_ passer».

Le visage du chef des cavaliers changea d'expression et se tourna vers Miguel. Il avait l'air de le connaître.

- « C'est parfait. J'ai à présent l'excuse dont j'avais besoin pour tous vous arrêter et vous torturer. A ta place, je dirais immédiatement ce que vous avez fait d'Emile, ou je veillerai personnellement à ce que la seule chose que tu puisses manger en prison soit du Hákarl.»

- « Je ne connais pas d'Emile ! » protesta Miguel, sans convaincre le cavalier. Alfred comprit qui était son sauveur.

- « M'sieur, vous êtes le grand frère de Monsieur Emile ? »

Le gouverneur se retourna vers l'enfant avec un sourire inquiétant.

- « Tu viens de prononcer le mot magique, petit. Viens ici. »

Alfred était un peu impressionné, mais il savait que de toutes les personnes dans cette rue, cet homme était certainement celui en qui il pouvait avoir le plus confiance. C'était le gouverneur de Tranquebar et l'allié du capitaine. Si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider à revenir au bateau, c'était lui. Il s'avança donc vers le grand blond.

- « Comment connais-tu mon petit frère, jeune homme ? »

- « Je suis mousse sur le bateau d'Arthur Kirkland. Votre frère a passé quelques temps sur notre navire. »

- « As-tu la moindre idée d'où mon petit frère se trouve en ce moment ? »

- « Il n'est pas dans votre palais ? Nous ne l'avons plus revu depuis hier après-midi. »

Le gouverneur eu l'air très contrarié, mais tendit sa main au jeune mousse. « Grimpe, nous filons au port. »

Alfred hésita un instant. On avait essayé de l'enlever deux fois en moins d'une demi-heure. Même si cet homme avait l'air digne de confiance, il devait faire attention. Mais il devait avertir Arthur et retrouver son frère. Le gouverneur Khǿler était certainement l'homme le mieux placé pour l'aider. Alfred obéit et saisit la main du grand blond. Pendant qu'il grimpait sur le superbe étalon et s'installait devant son nouveau protecteur, Mathias donnait des ordres pour transférer Miguel à la prison de la ville. Quand tout fut réglé, les cavaliers s'élancèrent vers le port.

La chevauchée fut très déroutante pour Alfred. Le fait d'être sur ce cheval et dans les bras d'un adulte lui donnait une étrange sensation de déjà-vu. D'étranges souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit. Il se revoyait sur un autre cheval, galopant sur des routes de terre dans une vaste campagne par une douce journée de printemps. Il se trouvait dans les bras d'un adulte habillé comme un prince. Au plus profond de lui-même, le garçon se rappela que cet homme était son père. Il se souvint d'un autre cheval galopant à leur droite. Il était conduit par une superbe femme aux cheveux dorés et Matthew.

« Maman… » Il se rappelait maintenant, il se rappelait le visage de ses parents. Il se rappelait le visage de son père. Il avait de long cheveux bouclés et une légère barbe. Le cœur du garçon se mit à battre de plus en plus vite. Son père… ressemblait terriblement à Francis Bonnefoy. Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose de vrai dans ce que le méchant pirate avait dit ? Non… Arthur ne lui aurait pas menti. Il ne lui aurait pas fait ça…

* * *

L'alliance Lars-Tonio n'avait pas mis longtemps à prendre le contrôle du pont. D'abord, une quinzaine de pirates avaient saisit grappins et échelles et avaient réussi à grimper sur le navire avant même qu'Alistair ai pu sonner l'alarme. L'effet de surprise voulu par Tonio et Lars avait parfaitement marché. Après avoir capturé les trois matelots qui avaient eu le malheur de faire une bronzette au moment de l'assaut, les deux capitaines avaient été tentés de se lancer dans une exploration des lieux. Mais ils avaient à peine ouvert la porte des ponts inférieurs qu'ils furent accueillis à coup de pistolets. Visiblement, il y avait encore de nombreux matelots dans les calles du navire.

- « La visite du navire sera un peu plus compliquée que ce que nous avions prévu, » constata Antonio.

- « Ce n'est pas grave. Ils ne peuvent plus sortir. Ils sont enfermés dans leur propre navire, » sourit Lars. « On va visiter les cabines des officiers une part une et faire des prisonniers. Si nous capturons ne serait-ce qu'un seul des frères Kirkland, nous pourrons exiger un échange. »

- « Très bonne idée, » lui répondit Antonio avec un sourire tout aussi mauvais.

Les deux capitaines ouvrirent la porte menant aux cabines du pont supérieur. Le couloir menait à cinq portes. L'une d'entre-elles était l'infirmerie, juste à côté de la cabine de Patrick. Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. De l'autre côté du couloir, c'étaient les chambres de Ned et d'Alistair. Elles étaient également vides. Lars ne se priva cependant pas de prendre le sac de pièces d'or que le second avait inconsciemment laissé traîner sur son bureau.

Et finalement, il y avait la cabine du capitaine au fond du couloir. Mais elle était fermée à clé.

- « Ca, c'est le signe que Kirkland est à l'intérieur, » constata Antonio.

- « Et son frère Patrick également », ajouta Kiku. « Nos guetteurs l'ont vu entrer il y a un quart d'heure et il n'en est pas ressortit. »

- « C'est parfait, » sourit Lars.

Et il frappa à la porte.

- « Aaarthur, je sais que tu es là-dedans. »

* * *

Dès les premiers coups de feu, Patrick avait instinctivement fermé à clé la porte de la cabine. Son petit frère, ayant encore le cerveau un peu embrumé, ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait.

- « Pourquoi tu fermes la porte ? Tu comptes me faire la morale ? »

- « Réveille-toi, imbécile. Le bateau est attaqué. Je ferme la porte pour qu'ils ne puissent pas t'attaquer tant que tu es sans défense. »

Arthur avait mal à la tête et avait toujours du mal à comprendre. Patrick commença à regretter d'avoir utilisé le breuvage préparé par Peter. Maintenant, son petit frère allait mettre beaucoup plus de temps à récupérer de sa gueule de bois.

- « Ecoute-moi. Tonio le dément et Lars Van Dijk sont en ville. Et Antonio sait que nous sommes-là. Je suis certain que c'est lui qui nous attaque. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il a du apprendre que nous détenions sa femme et son fils. Nous avons monté la garde toute la nuit et il ne s'est rien passé. Nous avons alors relâché notre garde car nous avons naïvement cru qu'ils n'en avaient pas après nous. A présent, il y a une douzaine d'hommes à terre, dont Peter et les petits, et une quinzaine sur le navire. Je doute qu'on arrive à les repousser par des moyens conventionnels.»

Arthur commençait à comprendre. Il sourit.

- « Oh, et moi seul peut utiliser les méthodes non-conventionnelles, n'est-ce pas ? »

Patrick soupira de soulagement. Il avait compris.

Arthur ramassa une serviette pour se débarbouiller et s'approcha de la porte. « _Precious Friend_, tu es fermée et tu le resteras jusqu'à nouvel ordre de ma part. Personne ne t'ouvrira, te défoncera ou te fera la moindre écorchure. » La porte luit un très bref instant.

- « Voilà, cela nous laisse le temps de nous préparer. »

- « Nous deux sommes à l'abri, mais pas les autres. »

- « Ils n'arriveront pas jusqu'aux prisonniers. Leur porte est également enchantée. »

- « Heu… mais les intendants ont tout de même réussi à leur porter leur nourriture hier soir et ce matin. Comment… »

- « C'est pas le moment ! »

Arthur mit rapidement sa tenue rouge et or de capitaine. Il était hors de question qu'il se montre devant ses ennemis dans des habits négligés. C'était une question d'honneur.

- « Et comment on fait pour les repousser ? Nous sommes séparés de notre équipage. »

Ils entendirent des bruits dans le couloir. Leurs ennemis commençaient à fouiller les cabines. Arthur semblait toujours calme.

- « Tu me déçois. Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir à quel point mon Migratory Bird est exceptionnel. »

Le benjamin Kirkland poussa la grande table et la carpette, puis posa une main sur le sol. « _Precious friend_, ouvre-nous un passage vers l'étage inférieur. » Une trappe s'ouvrit comme par magie. Patrick n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Arthur pouvait manipuler les murs et plancher du navire comme bon lui semblait. Et juste quand il pensait tout savoir des terrifiants pouvoirs qu'il avait reçu suite à cette malédiction….

- « Hé ho, tu viens ? »

Le capitaine était déjà en train de se glisser dans le passage qu'il avait créé. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle du gouvernail, vide à ce moment-là. Dans la salle suivante, le dortoir, les hommes d'Arthur affutaient leurs sabres et chargeaient leurs pistolets.

- « Capitaine ! Mais… n'étiez-vous pas dans votre cabine ? »

- « Nous commencions à avoir peur que les envahisseurs vous aient capturé. »

- « Personne ne capture le capitaine Arthur Kirkland ! » s'énerva l'intéressé.

- « Hormis Francis Bonnefoy, » murmura Alistair avec un sourire. Personne n'entendit son commentaire parce qu'ils parlaient tous en même temps.

- « Du calme, bande de perroquets bavards. Il est temps de reprendre le navire. »

- « Comment faire, cap'tain ? » demanda Ned. « Ils gardent toutes les issues. »

Arthur réfléchit quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers son frère aîné.

- « Quelles infos avons-nous sur nos attaquants ? Qui est le fou suicidaire qui est venu chercher les ennuis ? »

- « Tonio le dément et le Hollandais Gagnant. Les deux ensembles. »

- « Tu plaisantes, là. Il est impossible que ces deux là restent plus de dix secondes ensemble sans se mettre à se taper dessus. »

- « Si tu ne me crois pas, tu peux monter le leur demander. Les deux équipages sont alliés et coopèrent. »

Arthur soupira. Dans sa tête toujours douloureuse, il se dit que pour qu'une telle alliance se forme, ils devaient être certains à cent pour cent qu'il détenait Emma et son fils. Mais comment diable avaient-ils su ?

- « Vous les avez provoqués hier ? »

- « Tout le monde est certain que non. »

C'était plutôt embêtant. Arthur n'aimait pas envisager l'idée qu'un traître se trouve dans son équipage. L'alcool de la nuit précédente lui avait complètement fait oublier la boussole magique des Bondevik-Khǿler.

- « Ont-t-ils essayé de descendre ? »

- « Oui, mais nous les avons repoussé à coup de pistolets. Cependant, à l'instant où nous tenterons une sortie, c'est nous qui nous ferons trucider. »

- « Oh, ça, je m'en occupe », répondit le capitaine calmement. Et il commença à donner des ordres. « Divisez-vous en deux groupes, un pour chaque entrée. Pour l'instant, contentez vous de les empêcher de descendre. Vous n'attaquerez que lorsque j'en donne le signal. »

- « Et toi ? » demanda Alistair

- « Je m'occupe de la diversion. Ah, et Patrick, juste au cas où, tu vas surveiller les deux prisonniers. »

Le médecin hocha la tête et tout le monde se dispersa. Arthur retourna dans la salle du gouvernail.

* * *

Lars perdait patience. Personne dans la cabine ne lui répondait. Il décida de défoncer la porte, mais celle-ci ne trembla même pas lorsqu'il la frappa d'un violent coup de pied. Au contraire, ce fut lui qui eut sérieusement mal. C'était comme s'il avait frappé un énorme rocher.

- « Capitaine, la porte est enchantée. Vous ne pourrez pas l'ouvrir par la force, » tenta de lui expliquer Kiku.

- « Il a raison », raisonna une voix.

Les pirates sursautèrent. Elle n'avait pas l'air de venir de la cabine du capitaine. Elle résonnait… de partout.

- « Kirkland ! » s'écria Lars, reconnaissant la voix de son vieux rival.

- « C'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir mes ennemis sur mon bateau, » lui répondit la voix d'un ton narquois. « Surtout quand il s'agit du Hollandais Gagnant et de Tonio le dément. Mais peut-être devrais-je vous appeler par vos vrais noms : Laurent de Maele et Antonio Carriedo-Fernandez. »

- « Où est ma sœur, connard ? » s'énerva le corsaire néerlandais.

- « Ta sœur et ton neveu vont bien pour le moment. »

- « Neveu ? »

Le visage d'Antonio devint blanc. « Ordure ! Ma femme ne te suffisait pas ? Il te fallait un de mes fils en plus ? »

- « On se calme ! » leur répondit Arthur d'une vois impérieuse. « Ce n'est pas en me criant dessus que vous les récupérerez. La force ne vous sera également d'aucune utilité. »

- « Vous êtes actuellement prisonniers de votre propre navire, vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier ! » vociféra Lars, de plus en plus impatient.

- « Capitaine… » tenta de le calmer son second.

- « Ne me fait pas rire, » répondit la voix d'Arthur. « Je suis sur mon navire et mon terrain de bataille favoris. De plus, qu'est-ce qui m'empêche d'exécuter mes prisonniers à l'instant même ? »

La menace eut son effet.

- « Très bien, petit malin. Que veux-tu en échange de la liberté de ma famille ? » demanda Antonio pour faire avancer les choses. Son intuition lui disait qu'il ne devait pas perdre son temps sur le Migratory Bird. Il y avait de mauvaises ondes sur ce navire.

- « Tu sais très bien ce que je veux. Le trésor que tu m'as volé l'année dernière… j'en veux la moindre pièce d'or, la moindre perle. Quand à Lars, je veux qu'il me livre l'espion japonais qu'il avait envoyé infiltrer mon équipage lors de la quête de ce trésor. »

Kiku eu un bref mouvement de recul, mais son capitaine le rassura en posant sa main sur son épaule. « Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est absolument hors de question. » Et il s'adressa à nouveau à la voix.

- « Et si je ne veux pas le livrer ? »

- « Alors c'est la fin des négociations et je vous capturerai tous ! »

Et comme il prononçait ces mots, le navire se mit à bouger. Héraclès ouvrit brusquement la porte menant au pont. Il avait un regard terrifié.

- « Capitaine, le bateau, il… bouge… tout seul. Les voiles se sont hissées… d'elles-mêmes. »

Kiku s'écria : « Il utilise les pouvoirs de son navire. Il veut nous séparer de nos hommes sur la terre ferme. Il compte nous emmener en haute mer pour mieux nous capturer. »

- « Tout le monde dehors ! » ordonna Antonio.

- « Je ne pars pas sans ma sœur. » protesta Lars.

- « Tais-toi et sort avant qu'il ne nous enferme ici! »

A cet instant, la porte du pont se referma. Héraclès la coinça de justesse avec son pied.

- « Vite ! »

Les pirates s'exécutèrent et se glissèrent par l'ouverture. Quand ils revinrent sur le pont, ils eurent la surprise de se retrouver à une trentaine de mètres du quai.

- « Cet enfoiré nous a fait la conversation pour détourner notre attention. »

- « Cette attaque est un échec, il faudra tout reprendre à zéro, » soupira Marco, le second d'Antonio.

- « Ce n'est qu'un demi-échec si les autres ont réussi à attraper les garçons, » lui répondit son capitaine avec un sourire mauvais.

La trappe menant au pont inférieur s'ouvrit brusquement. Les pirates de Kirkland en surgirent, armés jusqu'aux dents.

- « Cassos! » Ordonna Antonio.

Tous ses hommes lui obéirent et sautèrent à l'eau. Plusieurs hommes de l'Eenzamheid les imitèrent.

- « Lars-Sama, je vous en prie, nous devons partir, » supplia Kiku en prenant la main de son capitaine.

A quelques mètres d'eux, Alistair avait un sourire très mauvais.

- « Tiens, tiens, mais regardez qui vient nous rendre visite. Arthur rêve de ces retrouvailles depuis des mois, Kiku. »

Lars réagit au quart de tour. Il saisit son second par la taille et le lança par-dessus bord.

- « Lars-Samaaaa ! » cria le samouraï japonais avant de heurter violement la surface de l'eau. Il manqua de perdre connaissance. Il dut sa survie à l'intervention d'Héraclès qui le repêcha.

- « Le capitaine… Où est-t-il ? Il faut… »

- « C'est trop tard, Kiku. Ils l'ont attrapé. Il faut partir avant qu'ils ne t'attrapent toi aussi. »

- « On ne peux pas l'abandonner, on ne peux pas ! Je vous interdis de partir. »

Kiku se débattit, mais Héraclès, musclé et très bon nageur, l'entraîna malgré lui vers un autre bateau qui venait vers eux. Kiku reconnut la Nova Niña, le vaisseau de Tonio le Dément. Son propriétaire était déjà en train de monter à son bord.

- « Moi aussi, je tiens au capitaine. Mais tu ne peux pas retourner comme ça sur ce navire enchanté. Il nous faut un nouveau plan. »

- « Je dois me livrer. C'est ma faute. Encore une fois, il est fait prisonnier à cause de… »

- « Arrête avec ça. Nous avons perdu une bataille, mais pas la guerre. On délivrera le capitaine, mais pas tout de suite.»

Kiku fixa son ami un moment, puis craqua. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se mit à pleurer.


	19. XIX: des familles séparées

**Salut tout le monde, je suis enfin de retour avec un nouveau chapitre plutôt chargé. Je vous avais laissé sur une situation plutôt tendue, avec Lars qui venait de se faire capturer, un Kiku bouleversé, un bateau enchanté et un Alfred qui vient d'apprendre une terrible vérité. Les évènements continuent de s'enchaîner, mais vous ne serez pas encore fixé sur le sort de Matthew aujourd'hui. **

**Par contre, les fans de Japon, Pays-Bas et Ecosse seront servis aujourd'hui.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 19 : des familles séparées**

Héraclès et Kiku furent invités à monter sur le navire de Tonio le dément. Kiku se laissa sécher sans dire un mot et sans bouger. Il semblait être devenu complètement inerte.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda Marco, le second de Tonio.

- « Disons qu'on va devoir le tenir éloigné de tout type d'arme blanche dans les jours qui viennent, » expliqua le compagnon du japonais en soupirant. « Il arrive qu'il ait des tendances suicidaires lorsqu'il a une trop mauvaise estime de lui-même. C'est une tradition dans la culture japonaise. Quand tout est perdu, la seule façon pour un samouraï de rétablir son honneur est de se faire « Hara-Kiri » en se poignardant avec son sabre. Le capitaine vient de se sacrifier pour permettre à Kiku de s'échapper. C'est le genre de situation où il est parfaitement capable d'appliquer cette tradition.»

- « Et bien secoue-le. En l'absence du Hollandais, c'est à lui de prendre le commandement de votre équipage. »

Le maître d'équipage de l'Eenzamheid hocha la tête et se tourna vers Kiku.

- « Kiku, le capitaine est toujours vivant et nous allons le sauver. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu sois fort et que tu prennes soin de nous durant son absence. »

Le samouraï ne répondit pas. Ses yeux noirs semblaient errer dans un autre monde. Son ami soupira. « Kiku, à quoi donc penses-tu ? »

* * *

Ce dernier était plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il se rappelait les tristes évènements qui s'étaient produits plus de deux ans auparavant.

Lars avait décidé de revenir en Europe pour régler une affaire qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur enlever son frère et sa sœur. Au cours de son exil, il avait le temps de prendre beaucoup de recul et d'apprendre beaucoup de choses sur les agissements de sa famille. Il avait appris des choses particulièrement inquiétantes et était résolu à éloigner Emma et Guillaume coûte que coûte. Ils étaient donc arrivés déguisés à Bruxelles et avait préparé minutieusement leur plan. Malheureusement, la veille de l'enlèvement, des hommes en noir avaient débarqué dans leur auberge et les avaient tous arrêtés. Ils avaient été emmenés dans des prisons froides et séparés de leur capitaine. Les heures passèrent, devinrent des jours, puis ce fut au tour de Kiku d'être séparé de l'équipage. Il fut emmené dans la salle des tortures. Il pu voir Lars enchaîné à un mur, le corps recouvert de brûlures et blessures en tout genre. On attacha le jeune japonais à une table, pas loin du corsaire. Et ensuite, cet homme était entré. C'était un homme riche, âgé, et qui ressemblait très fort à Lars.

- « Et voici donc l'indigène qui t'a fait sombrer au plus profond de la débauche. Il a une belle apparence féminine, mais cela n'en reste pas moins un de ces misérables sauvages païens du bout du monde. Comment as-tu pu tomber si bas, mon fils ? »

Kiku frémit. C'était le propre père de Lars qui l'avait fait torturer.

- « Laisse-le… Laisse-le partir. »

- « Oh non. S'il ne sait rien faire d'autre que débaucher mes descendants, autant le tuer ici. »

- « Laisse-le, connard ! »

Le père de Lars fit signe au bourreau de lui apporter un fer chaud. Kiku frissonna. Un des autres soldats s'empressa de déchirer la chemise du jeune homme. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Le japonais était tellement terrifié qu'il se mit à crier dans sa langue natale.

- « Et il ne parle même pas le français ? Mais quelle perte de temps. Bourreau, prends soin de brûler tout ce que ce misérable a pu aimer ou embrasser chez-lui. »

En fait, Kiku avait appris le français, le néerlandais et l'anglais bien avant de rencontrer son grand amour. Mais ici, il était bien trop terrifié pour faire usage de ses connaissances.

- « LAISSE-LE ! »Continua de crier le prisonnier

Philippe de Maele regarda son fils d'un regard mauvais.

- « Ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre, misérable traîné. »

Le bourreau s'approcha avec un fer à l'extrémité rougeoyante. Le samouraï était toujours aussi terrifié, mais son sens de l'honneur lui interdisait de montrer sa faiblesse, surtout pas devant Lars qui avait déjà dû endurer autant de souffrances.

- « Arrêtez-ça, père ! Arrêtez-ça. Il ne vous a rien fait, » criait Lars en se débattant dans ses chaînes.

- « Tu t'étais déjà déshonoré bien avant de t'enfuir avec lui, mais sa mort sera la première étape dans ton expiation. »

- « Arrêtez-ça, je vous en supplie, père. »

- « Tu sais très bien ce que je veux entendre. Bourreau, fait de cet indigène un énuque.» Et l'homme à la cagoule noire s'approcha de sa victime, prêt à le mutiler.

- « Je vais le faire, je vais le faire ! » s'écria Lars. « Mais ne le blesse pas. »

Et ce furent les derniers mots que Kiku entendit de son amant. Il fut entrainé dans une autre pièce sombre, sans revoir ses compagnons. Il resta plongé dans le noir pendant des heures à se demander ce que le seigneur de Maele voulait de son fils au point de le torturer pendant des jours et de s'en prendre à un de ses proches. Comment cet homme pouvait-il faire autant de mal à son propre enfant ? Lars avait raison. Il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant dans sa famille. Et si le seigneur n'avait pas hésité à s'en prendre à son aîné, il pouvait également s'en prendre à ses autres enfants.

Encore plus tard, ses geôliers vinrent le sortir de sa prison pour lui passer une tenue de prisonnier et le charger dans une roulotte sans fenêtre. Le pauvre garçon commençait un long voyage dont il ne connaissait pas la destination. Que lui voulait-on ? Qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

* * *

Alistair contemplait sa prise avec une grande délectation. Le capitaine Lars Van Dijk, le Hollandais Gagnant, un des corsaires les plus craints des océans… prisonnier à ses pieds. Arthur étant parti chercher la prisonnière, l'aîné de la famille pouvait jouer à sa guise avec sa proie.

- « Mon cher Hollandais, tu sais ce qui va t'arriver à présent, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Tu va me donner le droit de te mettre un coup de pied au cul ? »

- « J'adore quand tu es aussi insolent. Ca me donne envie de te… briser. »

Le sang de l'aîné Kirkland bouillonnait. Alistair était souvent violent envers ses ennemis, mais il avait une fixation particulière sur Lars. Lorsque les deux équipages s'affrontaient, c'était toujours lui qui affrontait le capitaine car ils possédaient des styles de combat très proches. Ils avaient la même taille, une force plus ou moins égale… A chacune de leur rencontres, ils finissaient toujours par se battre pour savoir lequel des deux était le plus fort dans telle ou telle catégorie. Souvent, Lars prenait le dessus, mais pas aujourd'hui. Cette fois-ci, l'écossais était certain de prendre l'avantage dans la compétition. Il allait faire quelque chose au corps de son rival de toujours afin qu'il ne puisse plus jamais se mettre en travers de son chemin.

- « Commençons par le tout début. Comment as-tu appris que la Lady se trouvait sur le navire ? »

Le prisonnier ne répondit pas et fit mine de détourner le regard. Le rouquin prit cela comme une invitation pour le frapper. Il saisit son fouet et frappa son captif au visage, laissant une vilaine blessure sur son front. Le sang du second bouillonnait encore plus. « Et voilà, j'ai une avance sur toi. Ton corps possède désormais une cicatrice et je veillerai à ce que tout le monde sache qu'elle vienne de moi. Oui, cette marque montre que tu m'appartiens.»

Mais son prisonnier n'avait pas bronché. Il n'avait pas poussé le moindre cri ou même grimacé, et cela l'énervait. Le Hollandais continuait de résister. Sa victoire n'était donc pas encore totale.

- « Tu veux jouer à ça ? Je te ferais parler. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps et de méthode. Il n'y a pas que les histoires avec ta jolie sœurette. Je veux connaître les détails quant à l'infiltration de notre équipage par ton samouraï adoré. Je veux savoir où tu caches ton butin. Et tu parleras, parce que tu ne voudrais pas je touche à ta chère frangine. »

Lars ne bougea pas, ne montra pas le moindre signe de colère. Cela énervait le second au plus haut point. Si seulement il y avait eu un peu de peur dans ses yeux, l'homme aurait pu se calmer. Mais ce corsaire le provoquait avec ce visage tranquille et silencieux.

- « NED ! Attache-le au gibet. On va s'amuser un peu. »

Alistair sentait sa main le démanger. Il avait envie d'agiter son fouet. Il n'avait pas assez frappé durant la bataille.

A sa grande frustration, son rival ne se débattit même pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire pour lui arracher ne serait-ce qu'un petit gémissement ? Il voulait l'entendre le supplier de l'épargner, le voir souffrir. Il posa son fouet sous le menton de son prisonnier.

- « Tu sais, plus tu résistes, plus ce sera douloureux… »

Mais en un sens, sa résistance le faisait jubiler. Il n'aurait jamais pardonné à son rival de craquer aussi rapidement. Il devait tenir encore un peu. Alistair prendrait tout son temps pour le briser, de jour en jour, en alternant la violence et la douceur… mais en ce moment, le grand roux était d'humeur à battre son prisonnier.

Lorsque les mains du corsaire furent attachées au grand cadre de bois, Alistair ordonna à ses subordonnés de débarrasser leur victime de ses vêtements. Les pirates ne se firent pas prier. Armés de leurs épées et poignards, ils réduisirent rapidement la grande veste noire et la chemise de lin de Lars en pièce. Et l'écossais poussa un juron, car il découvrit un torse recouvert de cicatrices en tout genre. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas le premier à marquer le corsaire de cette façon. Il se sentait frustré comme un enfant qui réalisait que quelqu'un avait déjà mordu dans son gâteau.

- « Qui t'a fait ça, connard ? Comment as-tu pu te laisser faire blesser par quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? »

- « Déçu ? » C'était une occasion inespérée de narguer son ennemi et l'exilé de la famille de Maele se lâcha. « Tu t'imaginais vraiment que tu aurais l'honneur de prendre mon innocence ? Quelle touchante naïveté. Regarde sur mon bras gauche. La morsure a été faite hier après-midi par Kiku. »

- « Shup up ! » Et l'écossais le fouetta plusieurs fois.

- « Alistair, ça suffit ! »

- « Laurent ! »

Le second se retourna. Ses deux petits frères, plus la « sirène » étaient apparus sur le pont supérieur. Patrick retenait Emma, l'empêchant de se ruer sur son frère.

- « Cela ira comme ça. Emmenez-le dans ma cabine. »

- « Hors de question. Il n'a encore rien… »

- « C'est un ordre de ton capitaine. »

Alistair lui lança un regard assassin. Un peu plus loin, Ned était déjà en train de défaire les cordes qui retenaient le prisonnier. Emma, toujours retenue par la ferme poigne de Patrick, assomait les frères Kirkland de questions.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon frère ? Pourquoi est-il recouvert de cicatrices ? Comment avez-vous pu le capturer ? »

- « Du calme, Milady. Tu auras l'occasion de poser tes questions directement à ton frangin. »

Et elle fut entrainée dans la cabine d'Arthur. Là, à son grand étonnement, elle fut laissée seule avec le prisonnier.

- « Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait fuir. D'ailleurs, tu devrais profiter de vos émouvantes retrouvailles pour lui dire qu'on lui fera regretter la moindre pièce d'or ou morceau de nourriture qu'il osera nous voler. »

Et Arthur ferma la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, il y eu un petit éclat de lumière dans la serrure. Emma comprit qu'ils étaient seraient tous les deux seuls pour un bon moment. Elle se jetta sur son frère, le serra dans ses bras et couvrit ses joues de baisés.

- « Laurent, Laurent… tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Son aîné lui répondit par quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il avait attendu cet instant depuis près de sept ans. Il aurait aimé que cette réunion se fasse en de meilleures circonstances, mais sentir les bras de sa petite sœur adorée autour de ses bras était déjà une des choses les plus agréables au monde. Elle avait beaucoup changé, et en même temps, elle était restée la même. Lorsqu'il était partit, elle était encore une adolescente pure et chaste. Sa poitrine était encore hésitante, sa peau blanche comme le lait et douce comme une plume. A présent, elle avait de voluptueuses courbes de femme, elle avait grandit. Son visage avait ces marques révélant de rudes épreuves. Mais c'était toujours sa petite sœur chérie, et elle l'aimait également.

- « Je … je ne voulais pas croire que tu ais tué Antonio. Tu ne le hais pas à ce point. »

- « Emma… »

Il avait les mais liées dans le dos. Comme il aurait voulu serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Dans une pièce voisine, la cabine d'Alistair, les trois frères écoutaient la conversation à travers le tuyau de cuivre. L'aîné était furieux qu'on lui ai retiré son jouet et qu'on lui accorde un moment de répit.

- « Soit logique une seconde, » le gronda Patrick à voix basse. Il ne voulait pas que leur prisonniers réalisent qu'ils étaient sur écoute. « Il était évident que cela aurait pris un temps monstre de le faire parler sous la torture. La lady aura un bien meilleur résultat. »

- « Et à propos de résultat, » intervint Arthur avec une grimace. « Nous avons un autre grand problème sur les bras, si j'ai bien compris la situation. Nous sommes partis en laissant dix hommes à terre, dont le cuisinier et les mousses. »

La colère de son grand frère se dissipa pour faire de la place à de l'embarras.

- « Et merde. Comment est-ce qu'on va faire ? Je ne veux pas dire, mais la plupart de nos hommes cuisinent comme des pieds. On retourne au port ?»

- « Pas tout de suite, Tonio et l'équipage du Hollandais y sont toujours, » déclara le médecin.

- « C'est vrai, et c'est une raison supplémentaire de s'inquiéter. Ils peuvent se rabattre sur nos hommes qui sont toujours dans la ville. »

- « Ils n'ont foutrement pas intérêt. Nous avons un des capitaines en otage. »

- « Du calme, vous deux. Nous ne pouvons pas revenir pour le moment car nous ne savons toujours pas comment ils ont su que nous détenions Emma. L'information ne devait pas venir d'un de nos hommes, car nos ennemis n'étaient pas au courant de la présence du petit garçon. Dès lors, je me demande qui a bien pu leur fournir une information tronquée… »

Ses deux grands frères le regardaient avec étonnement. Pour un type qui était supposé avoir une gueule de bois d'enfer, il raisonnait drôlement bien. Cependant, s'ils apprenaient que l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité la veille lui avait fait totalement oublier la boussole magique Bondevik, ils auraient tout de suite beaucoup moins de respect pour lui.

- « Voilà ce que je propose. Nous allons d'abord attendre que Milady fasse avouer à son frère qui est l'informateur et faire un tour de trois ou quatre jours en mer. Ensuite, nous retournerons à Tranquebar chercher nos autres équipiers. Après quatre jours, il n'y a pas de raisons que Tonio et les autres perdent leur temps dans la colonie. Ils sont bien obligés de se lancer à notre poursuite ou de préparer la rançon. Quand nous arriverons à Tranquebar, ils ne seront plus là. »

- « A ta place, je ne méfierai tout de même… »

- « Mouais. Nous allons rejoindre un plus petit port et envoyer un message au gouverneur. Nous l'informerons que nous revenons avec nos prisonniers dans une semaine et que nous voulons que nos hommes soient prêts à remonter avec toutes les provisions. »

- « Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour l'intendance durant le voyage ? »

- « Milady a dit qu'elle savait cuisiner. Nous pourrions l'affecter à la cuisine, » suggéra Patrick.

- « Pas bête, et bien soit, faisons ça… »

* * *

Mathias avait envoyé ses troupes saisir les bateaux de ses deux ennemis. La Nova Niña leur avait échappé de peu, mais les quatre hommes laissés sur l'Eenzamheid furent rapidement maîtrisés.

- « Fouillez le navire ! » ordonna-t-il. Sa priorité absolue était toujours la recherche de son petit frère. Il ne devait rien négliger pour le retrouver. Il ordonna même à ses soldats de mettre les prisonniers à la question sur place, sous les yeux d'un Alfred peu rassuré. Le gouverneur lui faisait tout de même un peu peur.

Il ordonna également à des soldats de mobiliser trois navires de la flotte pour se lancer à la poursuite de Tonio le dément. Le fait que ce navire s'était enfuit prestement était, pour lui, la preuve qu'Emile était à son bord.

- « C'est impossible, Monseigneur. Le commandant Lukasiewicz mobilise les troupes vers le palais du prince Mitra. »

Pourquoi diable le demi-polonais se désintéressait-il du port ? Les ravisseurs de son fils étaient en train de s'enfuir par la mer. Cet homme abusait de la « carte blanche » qu'il lui avait octroyé.

- « Il faut tout faire soi-même », soupira le danois.

Mais alors qu'il ordonnait d'infliger des coups de fouets aux prisonniers, un cavalier arriva au triple galop. C'était Félix.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » grogna le gouverneur.

- « Monseigneur, vous pouvez laisser tomber les pirates. Ce ne sont pas eux les ravisseurs, » s'écria l'efféminé.

- « QUOI ? »

Ce n'était pas possible. Qui d'autre aurait pu…

- « J'ai deux témoins qui m'affirment avoir vu votre frère dans le palais du prince Mitra. Je mobilise les troupes pour encercler le palais. Donnez-moi l'autorisation de fouiller son palais. »

Mathias hésita un instant. Il devait agir avec précaution au sujet du prince. Il avait déjà eu suffisamment de problèmes lorsqu'il s'était occupé de son cadet. Il risquait une véritable émeute.

-« Capitaine, nous devons agir vite. D'après les témoignages, votre frère a de sérieux ennuis et risque d'être emmené hors de la ville à tout moment. »

**Et pour quelques explications supplémentaire, le prince Mitra est bien sûr Inde qui était déjà apparu il y a quelques chapitres.**


End file.
